My Gleek 2B
by IsisLes5
Summary: Secuela a "My Gleek 1A", sigue los eventos de Glee de la 2da temporada, segun mi pto de vista...Rachel y Finn como pareja, los Gleeks tratando de soportar los insultos, y Quinn dejando atras lo sucedido con Beth y Puck, el cual no lo pasara tan bien...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos...VOLVI ;) ...lamento la demora...pero como siempre espero que les guste

Y recuerden Glee no me pertenece y (*) esto significa que es igual a Glee

Disfruten...

* * *

1

BUSCANDO…Y OH OH?

NN POV

BIENVENIDOS!- dijo el Sr. Schue feliz, y todos saltaron en aplausos y sonrisas- Bien un nuevo año, un nuevo reto-

Sr. Schue, ahora somos una familia- dijo Mercedes sonriendo y mirando a todos- Juntos somos invencibles-

Lo se- dijo Schue feliz- Pero tenemos un serio problema- dijo serio y todos lo miraron confundidos- Chicos nos guste o no, necesitamos mas miembros-

No, no es asi- dijo Puck- Estamos bien solo nosotros- y todos asintieron

Si, pero a pesar de ello, somos 11 ahora, debido a que Matt fue transferido a otra escuela- añadió Schue, y la tristeza apareció en muchas caras, todos extrañan a Matt, especialmente Mike

Bueno con un miembro mas es suficiente- dijo exasperada Santana, y Brittany asintió…

Chicos, no, no entienden…- trato de decir Schue, pero todos están de acuerdo con lo dicho por Santana, excepto cierta castaña…

El Sr. Schue tiene razón- dijo Rachel de pronto parándose y todos la miraron confundidos, y se puso al lado de Schue- Chicos ustedes no vieron a los de Adrenalina Vocal, y arriegandome a sonar dramática, fueron épicos-

En serio- pregunto incrédulo Kurt y ella solo asintió

Chicos, nos guste o no, necesitamos mas gente, si queremos llegar a los nacionales este año- dijo Schue- Que son en Nueva York-

Lo sabemos Sr. Schue- dijo Kurt emocionado- Pero nadie nos quiere-

Por eso debemos demostrarles lo que somos a todos- dijo Finn de pronto parándose al lado de Rachel- Debemos demostrarles que no somos perdedores como ellos creen-

Eso será difícil- dijo Puck

Pero no imposible- dijo Finn y Rachel asintió

Bueno a demostrarlo- dijo Schue emocionado y todos asintieron…

Los chicos ahora están en el patio…

Empire State of Mind (*) Rachel ve una chica asiática mirarla y Finn ve un chico rubio con una chamarra de un equipo mirándolos y moviendo el pie al ritmo de la música, mienras bailan…Al terminar a nadie le importa lo que hicieron…

Finn POV

Estar en club glee me cambio la vida el año pasado, asi que quiero que mas gente se nos una y se de cuenta de lo divertido que es…por eso decide hacer afiches…y pegarlos en los camerinos los chicos…

Cuando de pronto escuche a alguien cantando…en las duchas…me pareció familiar…es el mismo chico al que vi moviéndose al ritmo de nuestra presentación…

(*) Y me hubiera quedado a hablar con el…pero el chico esta desnudo…asi que Finn se va…

Despues hable con el y se unió en el salón del coro, estaban todos los hombres del club, excepto Kurt, y por obvias razones Matt, estaba sorprendido cuando me entere que se iba, y triste también…

Bueno dinos algo de ti- le dije al chico nuevo

Soy Sam, Sam Evans, me gusta el football, los comics, y toco la guitarra- dijo Sam presentándose…y todos lo mirábamos mientras hablaba

Hombre- dijo de pronto Puck con voz de intrigado- Tu boca es enorme, cuantas pelotas de tennis caben ahí- es en serio…

No se- le dijo confundido Sam- Jamas he tratado de meterme pelotas en la boca, tu si?- le termino preguntando y yo me rei…

Me agrada este sujeto- le dije a Artie y el asintio

Bueno y cantas- le pregunto Artie

Si- me dijo- Pero jamás he cantado frente a nadie-

Bueno llego la hora de tu debut- le dijo Puck y nos paramos, y yo me sente en la batería

Alguna idea- le pregunte a Sam

Que tal Billoniare (*)- me dijo y todos asentimos…Puck tomo una guitarra, igual que Sam, Artie el bajo, y Mike esta bailando…

Este chico definitivamente entrara al club…

Rachel POV

Bien, a nadie le importo lo que hicimos…pero eso a mi no me desanimo, asi que empece a poner afiches para que el que quiera divertirse se nos una…y en el baño me encontré con la chica que vi que me miraba divertida mientras cantábamos…es extranjera…le dije lo del club…pero después cuando colgaba se puso a cantar y me dejo con la boca abierta…y me puse a cantar con ella…

Telephone (*) hasta que Sue llego y nos hizo callar…la voz de la chica me dejo impresionada…me dijo que había sido divertido y que le interesaba entrar en el club…y se llama Sunshine Corazon, le dije que seria genial…pero me fui…y por alguna razón estoy asustada…

Pero bueno, Sue empezo con las pruebas para las porristas, por eso no estoy usando mi uniforme, no porque no sea parte del equipo, lo soy, es para hacerles creer a todos que no lo soy…es su forma de crear expectación o algo asi…estoy en su oficina ahora…

Berry, puedes concentrarte- me exige Sue, que antes de empezar me reclamo por el canto en el baño…

Lo siento Srta. Sylvester, estoy algo abrumada, eso es todo- le dije disculpándome

Puedo preguntar porque- me pregunto, raro. Porque le importa, pero bueno…

Creo que la chica del baño podría ayudarnos a vencer a Adrenalina Vocal- le dije- y llevarnos a ganar los Nacionales, este año- añadi

No es eso lo que quieres- me dijo intrigada

Por supuesto- le afirme

Entonces, cual es el problema- me dijo como si nada

Estoy algo asustada- le dije- Puede que sea mejor que yo, y no quiero ser reemplazada en el club, ya sabe las luces, lo son todo para mi-

Lo se- dijo- Pero ahora concentrate, quieres- me exigió y yo asentí…

NN POV

Rachel probablemente acaba de cometer un error…

Finn POV

Ok, acaba de pasarme algo, que se supone que no debía pasar…trataba de ayudar a Artie a entrar en el equipo de football, me pareció buena idea, pero a la nueva entrenadora no…la coach Beiste, se molesto, y termino sacándome del equipo…Y no tengo idea de que hacer…

Rachel POV

Bueno, no importa el miedo, necesitamos a Sunshine, asi que la encontré en su casillero y le di las indicaciones para que me viera en el auditorio…además la competencia siempre sirve…

Quinn POV

Bien este año es mio…y nada me impedirá ser la porrista estrella de nuevo…asi que fui a las pruebas y como ahora conozco a Sue use un truco, se que lo único que le importa es el dinero…y sabia que funcionaria mencionarle patrocinadores…

Asi que estoy de vuelta, y a la cabeza…y nadie me parara…quizás excepto el hecho de que ahora me estoy peleando con Santana…le dije a Sue que se opero los pechos, y ella la puso al final de la pirámide y a mi de capitana…

El Sr. Schue nos separo…no dejare que me venza…este año es mio…

Rachel POV

Por fin lo encontré…estaba buscando a Finn…me entere de algo por Becky que me impacto bastante…

Entonces- le dije a Finn haciendo que me mirara, esta apoyado en la reja de las gradas del campo de football- Quieres usar esto- le dije mostrándole mi uniforme de porrista, ya no hay problema en que lo use…

Como te enteraste- me dijo avergonzado

Becky- le dije…

_Rachel- me llamo Becky acercándose a mi que estoy sentada en una mesa en la cafetería- Podemos hablar- me dijo seria, lo que es raro en ella_

_Claro- y me pare y la segui- Que pasa Becky-_

_Paso algo en las pruebas, que deberías saber- me dijo preocupada_

_Que paso- le dije preocupada_

_Tu novio- me dijo seria y yo la mire confundida- Quiero sacarme los ojos, fue incomodo y raro- me dijo preocupada, y yo la sigo mirando sin entender- Trato de entrar al equipo!- me dijo asustada_

_Porque- le dije, y ella me hizo con la cabeza que no sabia, y yo estoy intrigada…_

Y entonces- le dije a Finn

Me sacaron del equipo de football- me dijo triste

Lo siento- le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro- Pero Finn no vuelvas a tratar de entrar a las porristas sin antes decirme, quieres- le dije asustada y entre risitas, el sabe porque…

De acuerdo- me dijo riéndose, y después lo abrace

Vas a estar bien- le pregunte y el solo asintió, y yo lo bese…

Creo que ahora si estoy mejor- me dijo sonriendo, después de que nos separamos, y yo también le sonrio…

* * *

Bueno primer capitulo...no muy bueno, pero es lo que hay...dejen comentarios si les gusto ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Glee no me pertenece... (*) igual a Glee

* * *

2

GANAR O GANAR…DISCULPATE Y RAZONES

NN POV

Sr. Schue- dijeron Mike y Tina acercándose a su profesor que estaba en plena discusión con Sue, y el los volteo a ver- Tiene que venir con nosotros, es urgente- le dijo Tina preocupada y Schue asintió siguiéndolos no sin antes mirar a Sue con cara de pocos amigos

Que pasa chicos- les dijo Schue

Rachel- dijo Tina molesta- Hizo algo imperdonable- y le contaron que Rachel mando a Sunshine a una casa abandonada, y a Schue se le cayo la cara de la impresión…

Rachel POV

Rachel, puedo saber porque hiciste semejante atrocidad- me dijo molesto el Sr. Schue, estoy sentada en el banco del piano, y Tina, Mike y el Sr. Schue me miran enojados, porque creen que envie a Sunshine a una casa abandonada...

Le juro que yo no fui- le dije, se que la yo competitiva lo haría, pero no la yo de ahora,

Entoces como explicas que Sunshine dijo que tu le diste la dirección- me dijo molesta Tina

Y lo hice, pero…- un minuto, es por eso que no apareció en el auditorio, pero no entiendo…o no…- SI, lo siento Sr. Schue si fui yo- le dije con cara de algo loca

Rachel- me dijo confundido

Si, cometi una atrocidad, y tiene todo el derecho a estar molesto- le dije levantadome- Pero no se preocupe hare lo correcto- le dije saliendo del salón…

Debo buscar a la causante de todo…

Porque- le dije a la Srta. Sylvester esta en nuestros camerinos- No entiendo-

Vamos Berry, tu sabes porque- me dijo

Pero cuando…-

Fue sencillo, no hice mucho realmente- dijo Sue sonriente…

_Espera niña- dijo Sue Sylvester, deteniendo a Sunshine- Berry se equivoco, confundió nuestros papeles, ten- le dijo sonriendo cambiando los papeles, y la chica le sonrio…_

_Gracias- dijo Sunshine feliz_

_De nada- le dijo Sue sonriendo _

Deberias darme las gracias, Berry- dijo Sue- Ya nadie ocupara tu lugar-

Lo hace para que el club se enoje, y me echen, no- le dije

Posible- dijo poniéndose al frente mio- Es ganar o ganar- añadió y ahora me dejo sola…yo y mi enorme boca…Sue sabe lo que significa el club para mi…también lo que significan las porristas…y lo peor, es que sabe el efecto que ella causa en el club, y que si digo que fue ella, la moral se vendrá al suelo…

Asi que es ganar o ganar- dijo alguien detrás mio, y al darme vuelta es el Sr. Schue- Puedes explicarme- y yo lo mire y asentí…

Finn POV

Bien resumen de la semana…buscamos gente para que se nos unieran…encontré uno, Sam Evans, pero el decidió no aparecer y cuando le pregunte el porque me dijo que es el nuevo y vio lo que me paso a mi a la entrenadora…le pregunte que posición tenia, y resulto ser el "quarterback"…

Y después, Sunshine y lo que hizo Rachel…rayos todos están enojados y tienen derecho a estarlo…

Después de que se presentara finalmente (*), todos le dimos la bienvenida, pero debido a lo que hizo Rachel, decidió aceptar una propuesta de Adrenalina Vocal…asi que todos están molestos…

Todos saben que necesitamos a Rachel, asi que la dejaran disculparse…asi que la Sali a buscar al pasillo…

Que dijeron- me dijo dándome la espalda

Los convenci para que te dieran la oportunidad de disculparte- le dije- Pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal Rachel- añadi algo molesto y ella se tenso, pero sigue dándome la espalda- Pudimos a ver usado a Sunshine para vencer a Adrenalina Vocal, y ahora ellos son mas fuertes-

Lo se- me dijo dándose vuelta pero sin mirarme- Me equivoque, y lo siento-

Lo se- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros- Debes disculparte- le dije

Y lo hare- me dijo y decidi tomarle las manos

Vamos- le dije y empece a jalarla al salón, pero ella se movio hacia el otro lado- A donde vas-

Al auditorio- me dijo mirándome- Necesito un rato a solas primero- y después se tiro a mi y me abrazo- Te amo, Finn- me dijo

Yo también te amo, Rachie- le dije besándole la cabeza, y ahora se separo de mi y se fue caminando por el pasillo…y yo volvi al salón…y todos me miraron…

Y donde esta- me dijo Kurt

Ya viene- le dije y me fui a sentar

Se esta haciendo la importante- dijo Santana

Silencio- dijo el Sr. Schue molesto mirando a Santana amenazadoramente…

Rachel POV

Decidi cantar en el auditorio What I did for Love (*)…porque la verdadera yo hubiera mandado a Sunshine a la casa abandonada…lo se…

NN POV

Sin que Rachel se diera cuenta, alguien la vio y la escucho cantar en el auditorio…

Rachel POV

Entre al salón…

Aquí viene, la super disculpa- dijo Santana ironica

Sr. Schue, puedo hablar con usted - le dije al Sr. Schue, sin prestarle atencion a Santana, y el asintió y salimos al pasillo…

Le dire la verdad solo a Finn- le dije y el entendió, pero negó con la cabeza, y yo lo miro confundida

Estoy de acuerdo, pero no solo a el- me dijo serio- Quiero que se lo digas también a Quinn, Mike y Kurt- y yo negué con la cabeza- Si, Rachel, si no no te dejare mentirles-

Sabe que lo hago…-

Lo se- me corto- No necesito que me lo recuerdes, pero solo lo permitiré si les dice a ellos- me dijo y yo asentí y ahora entramos, y todos estaban hablando, pero se callaron al vernos entrar- Puedes empezar Rachel- me dijo Schue…

Bueno- dije poniéndome en el centro del salón, donde los veo a todos- Se que mis actos fueron egoístas, y no me mentire me sentí amenazada por el talento de Sunshine- le dije y todos me miraron confundidos- Soy mas competitiva de lo que creen, y realmente no quería que Sunshine me quitara los solos- añadi y se que Mike sabe que algo escondo- Se que mis acciones nos provocaron perder una gran posibilidad de vencer a Adrenalina Vocal, pero creo que si no podemos superar esto, realmente perderemos toda posibilidad de ganar-

Concuerdo con Rachel- dijo el Sr. Schue interrumpiéndome y todos asintieron

Realmente lo siento- les dije disculpándome

Bien, tienes razón- dijo Kurt- Pero estaras a prueba, haces algo asi otra vez y estas fuera, no me importa lo talentosa que seas- dijo molesto y yo asentí...

NN POV

QUINN- llamo Mike a Quinn y esta lo miro confundido- Hay algo mal con Rachel- le dijo preocupado

Despues de lo que hizo- dijo Quinn- Concuerdo contigo-

No me refiero a eso- le dijo Mike serio- Recuerdas cuando el Sr. Schue le dio un solo a Tina- y ella asintió- Rachel lo quería, pero me dijo que eramos un equipo, y que a ella le importaba mas el equipo, que su beneficio personal- añadió- Y creeme se que eso no ha cambiado-

Entonces como explicas, lo que hizo- dijo Quinn sorprendida

Eso es lo que no entiendo- dijo Mike- Creo que esconde algo- y ahora Quinn también esta intrigada

QUINN, MIKE- los llamo Finn- Que bueno que los encuentro- les dijo- Pueden venir a casa de los Hummel ahora- les pregunto y ellos lo miraron confundidos- Se que están molestos con Rachel, pero ella quiere hablar con nosotros- añadió Finn

CLARO- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y Finn los miro sorprendido…

Finn POV

Bien ahora los 4, me refiero a Rachel, Mike, Quinn y yo estamos en la sala de los Hummel, y nadie dice nada…hasta que la puerta se abrió…

Que rayos hace ella aquí- dijo Kurt molesto mirando a Rachel

Kurt, Rachel es mi novia, yo vivo aquí, y tu papa dijo que estaba bien- dije yo molesto

Pues yo no la quiero aquí- dijo Kurt- después de lo que hizo, quizás la hayas perdonado asi de fácil. Pero yo NO…y tengo que aguantarla en el club, y en mi casa también- añadió cabreado Kurt- Ademas tienes que reconocer que se equivoco, y por lo menos molestarte, lo que hizo es imperdonable-

No lo hice- dijo de pronto Rachel que esta sentada a mi lado y se esta mirando las manos y se que todos la miran tan sorprendidos como yo

De que hablas- le dijo Kurt- Tu dijiste en el club…-

Lo se- lo corto Rachel parándose y caminando para otro lado- De cierta forma si lo hice- dijo

No entiendo- dijo Kurt mirando al resto

Tengo una boca grande- dijo Rachel mirándolo- Y le dije a Sue que estaba asustada por el talento de Sunshine-

Pero porque Sue lo tomaria en sus manos, y TU tomarias la culpa por ella- le pregunto Mike

Porque sabe que si todos en el club saben que ella tuvo algo que ver, la moral se vendrá abajo tal cual como antes de los regionales- dijo Rachel mirándonos a todos

Aun no entiendo porque rayos te dejas manipular por esa mujer- dijo Kurt cabreado

Porque sabe que la necesito- dijo Rachel

Claro la popularidad- dijo Kurt- Se me olvidaba que es lo único que TE IMPORTA- añadió molesto

Eso no es cierto, Kurt- le dijo Mike molesto- Sabia que mentias- le dijo a Rachel- Pero también quiero entender, porque rayos Sue puede manipularte asi-

Yo también quiero saberlo, Rach- dijo Quinn

Si Rachel, No crees que es algo estúpido, pensar en tu popularidad cuando el club realmente te importa- le dije yo y ella me miro como si la hubiera golpeado…

NO es ESTUPIDO cuando quieres evitar pasar por…- me dijo Rachel mirándome, pero dejo de hacerlo, y se empezó a mirar las manos

Pasar porque Rachel, ya abre la boca- le exigió Quinn exasperada

Trataron de abusar de mi- dijo Rachel bajito y todos la miramos confundidos y choqueados, y yo tengo la sangre congelada- Un año antes de empezar la secundaria, mis papas decidieron que debía dejar la escuela de señoritas, y los de Quinn no estaban muy seguros, hasta alargaron sus vacaciones en un mes- continuo Rachel

Si, pero que tiene que ver eso- añadió Quinn confundida

Pase un mes sola en el ultimo año en la primaria- siguió Rachel- Como Quinn no estaba decidi ser yo misma- y ahora no entiendo- Como me visto y mi personalidad-

No entiendo- dijo Kurt confundido y todos están asi, menos Mike

Bueno, Kurt recuerdas lo que me dijiste acerca de mi yo con fiebre- y el asintió- Bueno asi, pero no en el extremo, solo dramática y molesta, y de lo único que hablaba era de musicales- añadió sentandose

Eso no es tan malo- dijo Kurt

Si, no es tan malo, excepto cuando lo mezclas con chalecos de animalitos, faldas cortas y medias largas- dijo Rachel y a Kurt se le cayo la cara

Debe ser una broma- dijo sin poder creerlo Kurt, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza

Las primeras dos semanas, no pasaron muchas cosas, pero a la tercera semana, los populares y los perdedores fueron separados, y empezaron las bromas- siguió hablando Rachel sin mirar a nadie- No me lo tome muy en serio al principio parecia divertido y que solo duraría unos días-

Pero no pararon de hacer cosas, en un minuto me vi atrapada por todos, yo definitivamente era una perdedora para ellos, pero un chico popular me saco del grupo- pauso - crei que estaba siendo amable, pero no, quería algo mas…le dije que si me hacia algo lo haría pagar, pero dijo que nadie me creería, que era una vergüenza…no recuerdo que mas me dijo realmente, estaba asustada…-

Pero dijiste que…- trato de decir algo Quinn

Marie Jhonson- dijo Rachel- Aparecio y me ayudo, ella fue la que me conto de las cosas que pasaban en Mckinley, y que la única forma de que nadie me pusiera una mano encima era siendo popular-

Porque te ayudo- pregunto Mike

Porque a ella también la ayudaron cuando llego- dijo Rachel mirando a Mike- Me tomo bajo sus alas, y ni Quinn se dio cuenta-

Por eso estabas distinta cuando volvi- le dijo Quinn, tiene tristeza en la cara- Y por eso mismo me dijiste que debíamos ser populares- y Rachel asintió

Sue sabe que le tengo terror a la impopularidad- dijo Rachel- Si bien cambie mi personalidad de cierta forma aun asi, siento que no siéndolo todos los miedos vuelven- añadió cabizbaja

Por eso dijiste que era complicado- dije yo y ella me miro y asintió- Schue lo sabe- y ella volvió a asentir- Y acerca de esto de mentirle al club- y ella también asintió

Solo me dejo mentir si se los decía a ustedes- dijo mirándose las manos

Porque a nosotros- pregunto confundido Kurt, y ahora esta sentado y mirando a Rachel con simpatía

Le dije que le diría a Finn- y me miro y luego volvió a mirarse las manos- Pero me pidió que les dijera a Quinn y Mike, porque ya era hora de que les dijera la verdad sobre mis asuntos con Sue- pauso y miro a Kurt- Y a ti porque eres el que esta mas enojado-

Deberias haberme dicho- dijo Quinn triste

Lo se- dijo Rachel sin mirarla- Necesito ir al baño- dijo de pronto Rachel y se fue de la habitación…y todos nos quedamos sin decir nada

Bueno eso explica un poco las cosas- dijo Mike de pronto rompiendo el silencio y Quinn asintió

Sera mejor irnos- dijo Quinn levantándose y yo la mire confundido- Rachel no saldrá del baño Finn- me dijo y ella y Mike se despidieron…

Deberias ir a hablar con ella- me dijo Kurt triste y yo asentí, y me fui a la puerta del baño- Y solo entra Finn, no toques- añadió antes de irse a su habitación…

Y ahora estoy afuera de la puerta del baño, y realmente no se que decirle…pero se que ella me necesita, asi que solo abri…

Rachel esta sentada en la tapa del inodoro, con las manos en la cara…

Rachel- le hable y ella me miro con cara de culpa, tiene lagrimas en las mejillas, y cerre la puerta y me puso en cuclillas frente a ella- Todo va a estar bien- le dije abrazandola y ella apoyo su cara en mi hombro y esta sollozando

Estoy asustada Finn, y soy tonta- me dijo

No, Rachie, no eres tonta- le dije y ahora la mire a los ojos- Yo también me hubiera asustado, y lo que hiciste por el club esta bien- le dije quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos- Pero ya no tienes que estar asustada, de acuerdo- le dije y ella me miro confundida-

Nadie, y te Lo Juro, nadie, te volverá a poner una mano encima, mientras yo este aquí- le dije volviéndola a abrazar…y ella asintió en mi hombro…y yo se que cumpliré mi promesa, la amo demasiado como para dejar que algo le pase…

* * *

Lamento la pobre escusa de Rachel, pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor...bueno dejen comentarios ;)


	3. Chapter 3

3

FOOTBALL Y PEDAZOS

Rachel POV

Sacar eso de mi se sintió liberador y sentirme protegida por Finn, fue mucho mejor…realmente lo amo…y si se preguntan como han estado las cosas en el club, debido a que Kurt empezó hablarme, luego de una semana actuada por su parte, las cosas han estado mejor…

Aunque Tina sigue mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, sobre todo porque la mama de Mike me defendió a pesar de todo…ella sabe la verdad…a Mike no le gusto mentirle a Tina, pero sabe que es lo mejor…

Bueno ahora voy por el pasillo…y alguien me tomo por atrás…y yo reconozco esas manos…

Hey, Tu- me susurro Finn al oído- Como estas- me dijo dándome la vuelta y dándome un beso

Mejor- le dije sonriendo y el me tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar juntos- Estas bien- le pregunte, se que le pasa algo

Es solo que quiero saber- me dijo avergonzado- como te sientes respecto a que yo no este en el equipo de football- añadió

Uh hu- murmure yo y me puse frente a el y el esta confundido- Mira Finn, que respuesta quieres- y el esta mas confundido- de Rachie o Rachel-

Verán le pregunto esto, porque después de la conversación sobre eso de mi verdadera personalidad, le dije que cuando era niña era la yo normal y el me aceptaba asi…de hecho creo que lo recuerda…y bueno Rachel es la nueva yo…

Ambas- dijo, el nos ama a ambas y le sonrei…

Bueno Rachie diría- le dije y respire hondo- Esta bien para mi ahora ya no tendre que fantasear con que canción debere cantarte si estas en coma- y Finn me abrió los ojos asustado- Te dije que es raro- y el asintió- Finn calmate- le dije finalmente- Ademas aun tienes al club glee -

Lo se, es solo que…- dijo Finn

Extrañas el football- y el asintió- Porque no te sigues entrenando- le sugeri

Si- me dijo- De hecho ya lo estoy haciendo- añadió sonriendo

Me alegra- y ahora yo lo bese- Te dejo tengo practicas- y el me volvió a besar…

Nos vemos- me dijo y yo asentí sonriendo…y me fui, y se que aun me esta mirando…

Bien llegue a las practicas, y Quinn, que ya es la capitana, no esta aquí, Sue me dijo que solo nos estiraramos por mientras, y en eso estoy…se que los del equipo de football nos miran, pero siempre ha sido asi…ahora que lo pienso me gustaría que Finn estuviera aquí…pero bueno, que se le va a hacer…debo estirarme, sobre todo mis piernas, se adormecen con facilidad sino pre calientas bien…asi que la subi a una de las rejas del campo de football para estirarlas…

Lindas piernas- me dijo alguien de pronto y al mirar a mi izquierda ahí un chico parado junto a mi, es rubio y bien parecido

Gracias- le dije y segui estirando mi otra pierna, y al darme cuenta el sigue mirándome- Puedo ayudarte- le pregunte

Soy Sam- me dijo

Mucho gusto, Sam- le dije- Soy Rachel- y le extendi la mano, nos apretamos las manos, y luego segui en lo mio- quieres algo- le pregunte porque no deja de mirarme

Me preguntaba- dijo tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, eso significa que esta nervioso, Finn lo hace bastante cuando lo esta- Si te gustaría salir conmigo- me solto

Vaya- dije, estoy sin palabras, y eso es raro- Me alagas- le dije y ahora baje mi pierna- Pero, tengo que declinar tu oferta, lo siento- le dije seria

Y eso- me dijo confundido

Tengo novio- le dije- Y lo amo mucho- añadi sonriendo, y no miento- En serio, lo siento-

Que tonto- se dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Debi haber imaginado que una chica tan linda, tendría novio- me dijo algo molesto

Gracias por el cumplido- le dije- Pero ya debo irme- añadi dándome vuelta- Mucho gusto, Sam, y buena suerte para la próxima- le dije por encima de mi hombro…y camine hacia las demás porristas…

No niego que me siento halagada, pero ni en un millón de años arruinaría mi relación con Finn…

Despues de las practicas, Quinn al final no apareció, pero Sue sigue diciéndome que no me preocupe por Quinn, asi que no lo hago, ahora estoy en mi casillero, ya falta poco para glee…y ahora Finn y yo tenemos los casilleros separados…

Rachel!- alguien me llama, y al darme vuelta es Artie y le sonrio- Que bueno que te encuentro- me dijo,

Por cierto el creía que yo estaba feliz porque el tenia el corazón roto y mi mejor amigo, Mike, era feliz ahora con su chica, pero le deje en claro que claro que estoy feliz por Mike, pero jamás podría no sentirme mal por el también, yo se lo que es ver a la persona que quieres ser feliz con un amigo, o en mi caso amiga…y el entendió…

Porque me buscabas- le dije feliz e intrigada

Te tengo una buena noticia- me dijo feliz y yo lo mire confundida y el sigue sonriendo- Finn volvió al equipo de football- me dijo y yo se que sonrio mas- la entrenadora nos acepto a ambos, y me pareció buena idea decírtelo para que felicites a Finn antes que el resto del club- me dijo y yo lo abrace

Gracias, Artie y felicidades también, y si quiere abdominales usa la maquina de pesas, eso ayuda- le dije feliz, porque se que es esa una de las razones por la que se quería unir al equipo, y el asintió y ahora me fui a buscar a Finn…se que debe estar en su casillero…la felicidad no me la quita nadie…o eso creía yo…

Deberiamos volver a estar juntos- escuche la voz de Quinn, antes de doblar la esquina hacia el casillero de Finn

Que- pregunto confundido Finn, esta hablando con Finn, decidi quedarme fuera de la vista de ambos, además estoy choqueada por lo que dijo Quinn

Ya sabes- dijo Quinn- Ahora que volviste al equipo y yo soy la capitana de las porristas de nuevo, podemos dejar todo atrás y volver a estar juntos- a cada palabra de Quinn, mi corazón se rompe, y se que me caen lagrimas por la cara- y, que te parece- le pregunto y escuche que un casillero se cerro

Mira Quinn- le dijo Finn, bien el la rechazara, cierto?- Mentiria si dijiera que no tengo sentimientos hacia Ti- QUE- Y siempre los tendre- ahora si me corazón se partió en millones de pedazos…y ya no puedo seguir escuchando…

Porque ambos me hacen esto…y Sali corriendo de la escuela, olvide que Finn me trajo, pero no me importa, asi que correré a mi casa…LOS ODIO A AMBOS…

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

4

EVITANDO; ODIO; NO TE PERDERE

Finn POV

Vovi al equipo de football, como, bueno cuento corto, estaba en los camerinos arreglándome para salir a seguir poniéndome en forma, como lo he estado haciendo, y Artie llego a pedirme disculpas, y se las acepte, pero le deje en claro de que no podía ayudarlo, que tengo que ver por mi…fue ahí cuando apareció la coach Beiste y se molesto por vernos ahí, y ya le dije que nos íbamos cuando nos dijo que claro que debíamos irnos, pero a los entrenamientos, porque ambos eramos parte del equipo…y nos hizo salir disparados…no se que le abra hecho cambiar de opinión, pero cambio de opinión…

Y estoy muy feliz, y lo único es que quiero es ver a Rachel para contarle…pero tenia que pasar a mi casillero…y me di cuenta que había tomado Historia, se me había olvidado…

Deberiamos volver a estar juntos- escuche de pronto que alguien dijo de mi lado izquierdo, y es Quinn

Que- le pregunte confundido, se volvió loca

Ya sabes- me dijo Quinn sonriendo de manera provocativa- Ahora que volviste al equipo y yo soy la capitana de las porristas de nuevo, podemos dejar todo atrás y volver a estar juntos- me mira de arriba abajo mientras habla - y, que te parece- añadio y yo cerre mi casillero y la mire

Mira Quinn- le dije serio - Mentiria si dijiera que no tengo sentimientos hacia Ti- y es verdad los tengo - Y siempre los tendre- finalmente fue mi novia, pause y segui-

Pero tu sabes que estoy enamorado de Rachel, que es tu mejor amiga, y no terminare con ella, ni ahora ni nunca- le dije y ella esta sonriendo suavemente, feliz- Porque sonries asi- le dije confundido

Me alegra- me dijo mirándose los pies, y ahora estoy mas confundido- Sabia que dirias algo asi, pero tenia que estar segura- me dijo ahora mirándome y yo sigo sin entender- El año pasado Finn, pasaron muchas cosas, y no quiero que Rachel sea lastimada, no después de lo que ha hecho por mi- me dijo- Solo estaba asegurándome que todo el amor que le has profesado siga siendo fuerte- me dijo feliz

Esto fue una especie de prueba- le pregunte confundido y ella asintió- Y pase- y ella volvió a asentir- GENIAL- le dije feliz

Bueno, te veo en Glee- me dijo y se fue, y yo me fui al casillero de Rachel, la voy a esperar ahí…tengo muchas ganas de besarla…

Quinn POV

Cuando supe que Finn hab ia vuelto al equipo, escuche a algunas chicas haciendo comentarios acerca de lo sexy que era, y que harian de todo para hacerlo suyo…y me asuste, que pasa si Finn cae en las garras de esas, no quiero ver Rachel lastimada, ya suficiente la lastime yo…aunque ella no me haya dicho todo…lo hice, por no haber hecho caso a la cara que tenia en la fiesta de primer año…yo la vi mirarme triste cuando estaba con Finn, pero no estaba segura…

Asi que debía asegurarme de que Finn no la engañara, a pesar de que otra chica se le ofresca…

Finn POV

Esto es raro, Rachel no aparece…a lo mejor fue directo al club, asi que fui de una vez…

Y al llegar al club, ya todos, excepto Rachel, están aquí, donde estará…

Quinn- le digo a Quinn acercándome a ella y ella que estaba hablando con Mercedes me miro- Has visto a Rachel- le pregunte

No, por- me pregunto

No la encuentro- le dije sentándome a su lado en la silla…

Que raro- dijo de pronto Artie y yo lo mire- Yo se que iba a ir a buscarte después de que le conte que volviste al equipo, estaba feliz- y yo estoy mas confundido

Hola a todos- dijo Schue entrando- Antes de que empecemos me encontré con Rachel, y me dijo que su papa la llamo de ultimo minuto y que venia a recogerla temprano, por algo que debían hacer- añadió Schue y ahora todos entendemos porque Rachel no esta…

Y empezamos a ensayar viejas canciones, el Sr. Schue quería recordarnos antiguas buenas energias…pero yo ni preste atención al ensayo, estoy preocupado, algo me dice que Rachel no se fue por lo que dijo Schue, ni siquiera me envio un mensaje y lo que dijo Artie…no se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Bien mi mal presentimiento, se esta volviendo una certeza, la he llamado toda la tarde a su celular y no me contesta, e iba a ir a su casa, pero a mi mama se le ocurrió la excelente idea de que empezara a ordenar la habitación que acondicionaremos para que sea mia, y deje de compartir la habitación con Kurt…reunió el dinero durante el verano…

Asi que tuve que desistir en ir a verla, pero hasta muy tarde segui llamándola, pero no hubo respuesta…decidi que hablaría con ella en la escuela… lo malo es que mañana no tengo ninguna clase con ella, y no hay glee…asi que tendre que buscarla…

Bien buscar a Rachel, no me ha salido bien, ya va todo el dia, y no lo he logrado, y por mas que sigo llamándola al celular sigue sin contestarme…de hecho creo que se esconde de todos…porque a todos los que le preguntado por ella, nadie la ha visto…

Y ya es hora de football…y por fin la vi, pero esta con Sue…Rayos…parece que nada el dia de hoy quiere que vea a mi novia…y mas ahora el hecho de que la coach nos esta torturando, literal…

NN POV

Rachel, podemos hablar- le dice Quinn a Rachel siguiéndola

No tengo ganas, asi que dejame en paz- le dijo cortante Rachel

Se puede saber que mosca te pico- le dijo molesta Quinn, y Rachel sigue su camino- RACHEL, TE ESTOY HABLANDO- le grito Quinn, pero Rachel ni se voltea a mirarla, y Quinn se esta frustrando y le tomo el brazo y la dio vuelta…

NO ME TOQUES- le grito Rachel y Quinn se asusto al verla molesta

Que rayos te pasa- le dijo Quinn, pero Rachel no la mira- Me has estado evitando todo el dia, se puede saber que te hice-

Y todavía preguntas- le dijo Rachel- Dejame en paz Fabray, ya tienes lo que querías de mi, ahora DEJAME EN PAZ- y con eso Rachel se dio vuelta y siguió caminando y se puso cerca de las gradas a escribir

ARGG- grito frustrada Quinn…

En el otro lado del campo…

VASECTO BOY- le dijo Azimio a Puck, hace rato que lo esta molestando y ahora Puck no aguanto y se lanzo contra Azimio…y estos son animales para pelear…por lo que de alguna forma llegaron cerca de las gradas, mientras todos los miran, y no saben que hacer…Finn esta corriendo, por lo que ni se percato del alboroto…

Lo que no se dieron cuenta los peleadores, es de una pequeña castaña que esta escribiendo, y ni ella se percato de ellos, a pesar del alboroto cuando Rachel Berry esta metida en algo no se percata de nada, por eso no se dio cuenta hasta que Azimio le cayo encima…

Pero Quinn vio todo, y grito a todo pulmon- RACHEL!- y Finn que corria la escucho y salió disparado al tumulto…

Finn POV

Rayos, el grito de Quinn me despertó de una especie de trance…asi que corri a todo lo que pude…y al llegar al tumulto…y mi corazón se paro…Rachel esta en el suelo, tiene un corte en el brazo…

IMBECIL- le grito Quinn a Azimio y yo corri a poner al lado de Rachel…

Rach- y trate de acercármele, pero ella empezó a golpearme…

LARGATE- me empezó a gritar, mientras me golpea

Rach, quedate quieta, estas sangrando- le dije desesperado, pero ella sigue golpeándome y diciéndome que me largue…y no tengo idea de porque lo hace…-Rach- trate de nuevo

NO ME TOQUES- me dijo molesta y adolorida y de pronto se quedo quieta y me miro con ojos de dolor y se toco la cabeza y me volvió a mirar a los ojos y se le pusieron extraños y se desmayo…

Rachel- dijo Quinn poniéndose a su lado, y ahora me miro- Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer- me dijo preocupada

Ahí que llevarla a la enfermería- le dije y ella asintió, y tome a Rachel en mis brazos…y me hice camino a la enfermería y todos nos miran curiosos…

En la enfermería deje a Rachel en la camilla y la enfermera empezó a examinarla, y nos pidió a Quinn y a mi que esperaramos afuera…

Sabes que le pasa- le pregunte a Quinn y ella me miro confundida- Me ha estado evitando todo el dia, y ahora me grita que no me quiere cerca- le dije y ella me miro sorprendida

Entonces a ti también- me dijo y yo la mire sin entender- a mi también me lo ha hecho y le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que yo debería saberlo, ya tenia todo lo que quería de ella, asi que la dejara en paz- me dijo y yo la mire sorprendido

No entiendo nada- le dije a Quinn y al mirar a la enfermería me encontré de lleno con los ojos de Rachel, ya esta despierta, asi que sentí alivio, pero sus ojos están llenos de decepcion y…si es posible…ODIO…

Rachel POV

Rayos, no me percate del tumulto de la pelea, ni siquiera se quienes eran los que peleaban, lo único que se que alguien me cayo encima, y que me golpee la cabeza al caer…todo mi cerebro me retumbo…y después tener a Finn al lado mio no ayudo…lo quería lejos, pero a la vez cerca…

Soy una imbécil, el me engaña con Quinn, y yo deseando que el me abrace…cuando la cara de Finn se puso difusa, supe que ya no podía pelear contra el dolor de mi cabeza…quería gritarle que me ayudara, pero después todo se volvió negro…

Hasta que desperté de apoco en la enfermería…la enfermera me estaba vendando el brazo cuando desperté, me pregunto si me dolia algo, y le dije que me golpee la cabeza y ella me dijo que no me levantara…y cuando se salió de mi campo visual…ahí estaban los dos…Finn y Quinn, mirándose fijamente…

Y otra vez quiero llorar…como ayer…llore toda la tarde…mas cuando Finn me llamaba…espere hasta antes de dormirme que me mandara un mensaje diciendo que terminábamos…pero no lo hizo…Senti alivio…pero se que lo hara de todos maneras…

Pero no puedo enfrentar el hecho de que vaya a hacerlo, por eso los he evitado a todos hoy, para que no le digan donde estoy, porque duele demasiado, LO ODIO por hacerme esto…me dijo que me amaba…pero yo soy la tonta por creerle…deje de mirarlo, duele demasiado…

Finn POV

Quinn- dije de pronto- deberías irte- y ella me miro sorprendida- Algo me dice que Rachel me odia, por algo-

Eso es imposible- me dijo sin entender- Finn, Rachel te ama, eso lo se yo y todos, por la forma en como te mira-

Lo se, pero ahora solo vi odio en sus ojos, y necesito saber porque- le dije triste- y necesito hacerlo solo- y ella asintió y me puso una mano en el hombro y se fue, no sin antes pedirme que le avisara de la condición de Rachel…

Mientras escuchaba a Quinn, la enfermera salió, dijo que iba por hielo para la cabeza de Rachel, y le pregunte si podía entrar y me dejo, pero antes me advirtió que no la dejara levantarse aun, y yo asenti…

Como te sientes- le pregunte despacio entrando a la enfermeria, pero ella no me mira, ni me responde- Rachel, puedes responderme, por favor- le pedi desesperado

Largate…Dejame sola- me dijo secamente, y a mi parte el corazón que me rechace asi, sin decirme porque-

NO- le dije firme- Quieres decirme que rayos te hice, para que actúes asi conmigo- y ella se rio, pero no risa de alegría es una risa ironica…

Como si no lo supieras- me dijo luego aun sin mirarme

NO, NO LO SE- le dije firme otra vez y ahora me acerque mas- tengo derecho a saber porque la mujer que amo, se aleja de mi asi, no lo crees- y volvió a reírse e igual…y ahora se puso seria y me miro con Odio, otra vez…

ENTONCES ANDA Y PREGUNTALE A QUINN- me dijo molesta y mi se me paro el corazon- Preguntale a ella, y a MI DEJAME EN PAZ- dijo y dejo de mirarme

De que rayos, hablas Rachel- le dije molesto, y de nuevo la risita- DEJA de REIRTE ASI…otra vez quieres alejarte de mi, a caso, y romperme el corazón- le dije, no me importa sonar como una chica, pero asi se siente cuando esta lejos de mi…

Yo, soy la que rompe tu corazón Finn- me dijo mirándome de nuevo- QUE HAY DE TI ROMPIENDOME EL MIO- me dijo molesta con lagrimas en los ojos, y yo no entiendo- Y DEJA DE HACERTE EL QUE NO SABES-

NO SE- le dije, rayos quiero llorar, pero no lo hare…y ahora ella miro para otro lado…y de pronto solto…

Mentiria si dijera que no tengo sentimientos por ti, y siempre los tendre- me dijo…donde he oído eso…yo, yo lo dije…a… Quinn…un minuto, escucho eso de lo que hable con Quinn…Rayos, y no sono bien…

Rachel, escuchame, no es lo que piensas- le dije y ella sigue mirando para otro lado, me acerque mas a la camilla y me sente en la silla, que hay al lado, y trate de tomarle la mano, pero ella la alejo de mi como si yo tuviera peste…rayos, duele que lo haga…- No confias en mi, verdad-

No cuando palabras asi salen de tu boca para otra chica, sobre todo la que fue tu novia, y además las escucho yo misma- me dijo sin mirarme

Si, dije eso, Rachel pero también le dije a Quinn que te amo a TI, y que ella lo sabe, y que ni romperé contigo ni ahora, ni nunca, Rachie- le dije, pero ella sigue sin mirarme- Crees que soy tan estúpido como para haber esperado tanto para estar contigo, como para volver a perderte- y sigue sin mirarme…- No me crees-

No se que creer- me dijo triste

Mirame Rachie- le pedi, pero ella no lo hace, asi que le tome la cara en mis manos, despacio, se que le duele la cabeza, la enfermera me lo dijo,- Te amo demasiado, Rachie, tanto que no me importa de la forma en que me mires-

Me partiste el corazón Finn, otra vez- me dijo y lagrimas caen por sus mejillas…rayos…- Yo también te amo, pero me duele, demasiado…- y ahora la bese, no me importa si me rechaza…la necesito…y necesito que me crea…

Afortunadamente no me rechazo…la bese con todo lo que tengo para demostrarle que es en serio lo que digo…me separe de ella…

Porque me haces esto- me dijo llorando y yo tengo mi frente apoyada en la de ella

Porque quiero que me creas- le dije desesperado mirándola a los ojos- No te voy perder, sin luchar Rachel, no me rindo tan fácilmente- añadi

Te odio- me dijo triste, pero eso no sono con maldad…no me odia, ya no esta en sus ojos…

Lo se- le dije y la volvi a besar igual que antes, pero con mas fuerza, y ella me respondió igual, como si también dependiera de el…- Lo siento- le dije triste, la lastime, la forma en como se lo dije a Quinn estuvo mal…

Yo también- me dijo sonriendo suavemente- Debi haberte contestado ayer- me dijo y yo asentí- Pero no quería que terminaras conmigo por teléfono, y tampoco aquí, por eso te evite todo el dia…estaba prolongando el que terminaras conmigo-

Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, terminaría contigo Rachel Barbara Berry- le dije sonriendo- Te lo repetiré una y mil veces, TE AMO- le dije dándole otro beso mas pequeño en los labios-

Yo también te amo- me dijo sonriendo, por fin…rayos…y ahora la abrace, pero se quejo y yo la mire asustado- Lo siento, me duele todo el cuerpo, parece que un elefante me arrollo- me dijo entre risas quejándose de nuevo y yo le sonrei…

Literal- le dije dándole un beso en la frente- No me asustes asi de nuevo, quieres- le dije y ella asintió…

Despues la enfermera apareció…y me hizo salir nuevamente, pero me quede ahí…después apareció Quinn, y le explique porque Rachel estaba molesta con ambos, y ella entendió y se sintió culpable…a las dos horas, por fin Rachel salió de la enfermería…

Rachel- le dijo Quinn cuando salió- Te juro que jamás quice que Finn saliera conmigo, era solo para saber si realmente te era totalmente fiel, lo juro- le dijo rápido Quinn, y Rachel le paso unas llaves y Quinn la miro extrañada

Aun no tienes auto- le pregunto Rachel a Quinn, y ella negó con la cabeza- Puedes llevarte el mio, la enfermera dijo que no debo manejar- le dijo sonriéndole, y Quinn la abrazo, y al separarse la miro raro…

Donde rayos tenias estas llaves- le pregunto intrigada y divertida Quinn

En el sosten- le dijo como si nada Rachel…yo quiero ser las llaves…HUDSON…ya estas fantaseando con los pechos de tu novia de nuevo…lo he hecho todo el verano desde que la vi en bikini…

De acuerdo, mejor los dejo- dijo Quinn despidiéndose- Mañana te lo entrego- dijo por sobre el hombro moviendo las llaves y desapareciendo…

Quieres que te lleve- le pregunte a Rachel y ella asintió y se abrazo contra mi pecho- Ya no estas molesta, verdad- y ella me miro

Si no me doliera el cuerpo ya estaría en puntillas besándote- me dijo sonriendo y yo me agache a besarla- Mejor- me dijo cuando me separe de sus labios…y le pase mi brazo por sus hombros, y pasamos a su casillero por sus cosas y al camerino, por su bolso de gimnasia…y la lleve a su casa…

Estuve toda la tarde con ella, la enfermera le dijo que no durmiera hasta dentro de dos horas, asi que estuvimos jugando a quien besa mejor…para que no se durmiera…cuando finalmente habían pasado las dos horas, Rachel estaba mas cansada que antes, y se quedo dormida en unos minutos…

Cuando llego Leroy, pude irme, no sin antes explicarle lo sucedido en la escuela, y que tenían que estar pendientes de ella, por si tenia nauseas, o cualquier signo extraño…y también le escribe una nota a Rachel…le di un beso en la frente y me fui a casa…

A pesar de todo, fue un gran dia, por lo menos me dormi mas rápido que ayer en la noche…ya que todo con MI novia esta bien…y aunque se burlen de mi para toda la vida, sobre todo Puck, realmente no puedo perderla…

* * *

Se acabo el drama, por ahora ;)


	5. Chapter 5

5

TARADO CELOSO

Rachel POV

Bien a Sue le dio prácticamente un ataque al enterarse de lo que me paso, pero nadie le dio los nombres de los tarados peleadores, por orden mia, le debo una a la coach Beiste, por dejar a Finn volver al equipo…

No me malentiendan, yo no se lo pedi, es como un favor secreto eso es todo, además la pobre es nueva, y Sue ya la odia, y no es justo…

Sue por su parte quería torturarnos a todas por no abrir la boca, pero me debe una, lo que hizo con Sunshine para ella es un delito, para mi no, asi que le dije que yo me encargaría de los peleadores, asi que se lo dije a coach Beiste cuando me pregunto y de paso le explique las reglas de Sue sobre el maltrato de porristas, y para mi sorpresa no le pareció tan extrema la regla, pero por esta vez ella se encargara del castigo, la próxima vez se los dejara a Sue…

Por otra parte, deje de venir en mi uniforme de porrista por unos días, porque todavía el cuerpo me duele, pero vengo al campo de football de todas maneras a esperar a Finn, y Tina me ha hecho compañía, ella viene a esperar a Mike…

NN POV

Que miras, nuevo- le pregunto Puck a Sam, que no deja de mirar a las gradas en dirección hacia donde están Rachel y Tina- La asiática, te gusta- le dijo divertido

No, la castaña- dijo Sam sonriendo

Tiene novio- le dijo serio Puck, y Sam lo miro confundido- No soy yo, pero no te conviene meterte ahí, te lo digo en serio-

Los demás dicen que es un tarado- dijo Sam sin dejar de ver a Rachel

El novio de quien es tarado- pregunto Finn y Puck ni lo miro

Deben hablar del novio de Tina- dijo Artie y Mike solo lo miro

No- dijo Sam y todos lo miraron- El de Rachel- dijo como si nada y a Finn le cambio la cara en un segundo- Que- le dijo Sam a Finn sin entender la forma en que lo mira

Crees que el novio de Rachel es TARADO- le pregunto Finn notablemente molesto

Si- dijo Sam como si nada- Ella me rechazo hace unos días, pero yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, además después de escuchar que su novio es un tarado con mayor razón- y ahora Finn lo agarro del cuello

ALEJATE DE RACHEL, ESTA CLARO- le dijo Finn amezadoramente a centrimetros de la cara, y todos los miran sin decir nada…

SUELTAME HUDSON- le grito Sam y Tina y Rachel lo escucharon y corrieron hacia ellos…

Finn que haces- le dijo Rachel- Sueltalo o te meteras en problemas- y Finn lo solto- Que rayos te pasa- le dijo Rachel a Finn alejándolo de Sam, pero Finn solo mira a Sam con ira- FINN, MIRAME- le pidió Rachel y el lo hizo- Calmate- le pidió

Se volvió loco- dijo Sam de pronto viendo a Rachel y ella se volteo a verlo- Todo porque dije que tu novio es un tarado- y ahora Rachel entendió y volvió a mirar a Finn y se puso en puntillas, a pesar de que aun le duele el cuerpo, lo beso,

Sam los mira sin entender, y algo celoso, Si Rachel tiene novio porque rayos besa a Finn… a menos que…

Mejor- dijo Rachel sonriendo al separar sus labios de los de Finn y el asintió sonriendo, y ahora ella se dio vuelta y miro a Sam molesta- Sam, te presento a Finn Hudson, MI novio- le dijo y Sam se le cayo la cara

Lo siento- dijo Sam y solo miro a Finn que lo sigue mirando molesto- Yo lejos de ella- apunto a Rachel- lo prometo- añadió

Mas te vale- lo amenazo Finn

Es algo celoso y sobreprotector- le dijo Rachel divertida y se dio vuelta le dio otro beso a Finn y se fue con Tina a donde estaban

Porque te gusta Rachel- le pregunto Finn después de que las chicas se alejaron

La escuche cantar en el auditorio la primera semana de clases- dijo Sam avergonzado

Debe ser una broma- dijo divertido Mike y nadie mas que Finn entendió

Que canción- pregunto Puck y todos lo miraron raro- Quiero saber, Berry canta bien, y para no repetir la hazaña-

What I did for Love- le respondió Sam- Me gusto su tono y las emociones que transmitia, ademas es linda- añadio evitando el contacto visual con Finn- Ademas, arriesgandome a que me comas vivo- dijo mirando a Finn- tiene unas piernas- y todos menos Finn se largaron a reir

Exquisita Berry- dijo Puck- No eres el único de por aquí que se enamora de Berry, pero ya te dije no te metas ahí- añadió apuntando a Finn y Sam asintió

TODOS A SUS PUESTOS- grito la coach de pronto y todos corrieron

Finn- lo llamo Sam y el alulido lo miro- Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarte, en serio- se disculpo

Que no se repita, y en serio, si quieres admirarla, hazlo, pero de muy lejos- le dijo molesto…

Finn POV

No me molesta que digan que Rachel es exquisita o que tiene lindas piernas, es todo eso y mucho mas, pero si tratan de tomar ventaja con ella, están perdidos…ella es MIA…

Quería matar a Sam…y si una hubiera sido por Rachel, ya estaríamos en el funeral del rubio…

Después le pregunte a Rachel, en su casa, porque no me dijo nada sobre que Sam la invito a salir, y ella me dijo que no tenia importancia, le había dado pena que se fijara en ella y que si yo me enteraba iba a querer pasarle al pobre una aplanadora por encima por siquiera pensar en invitarla a salir…y tiene toda la razón…pero no solo una aplanadora, el ejercito completo…

Ademas ella fue políticamente correcta y lo rechazo, declinando su oferta diciéndole que tiene un novio al que ama mucho…

Despues de eso, me le tire encima y la empece a besar…

* * *

Cuando escribi este capitulo, amaba a Finn, ahora estoy de acuerdo con Sam, es un TARADO...pero bueno, dejen comentarios ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bien 1ro adore el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada...Britney Spears es una de mis idolas de adolescencia y que Glee le hiciera un episodio y ella apareciera fue genial...y Jhon Stamos esta para comerselo...Asi que ojala les guste...

Glee no me pertenece, y (*) es igual a Glee

* * *

6

/SPEARS; FANTASIAS

NN POV

Bien chicos- dijo Schue entrando- Haremos algo adulto/contemporáneo para el asamblea del viernes- dijo animado

Sr. Schue- dijo Kurt atrayendo la atención de todos- He sido informado de una creciente e importante campaña en que todos los estudiantes quieren que nuestro club presente en la asamblea un numero de…- dijo creando suspenso- no otra que Britney Spears- y todos asintieron animados…

No…- dijo Schue cortandolos- Chicos, no, no creo que ella nos represente-

Pero nosotros crecimos con ella Sr. Schue- le dijo Rachel, que no lleva su uniforme de porrista aun…

Ella es la razón por la que quise ser artista- añadió Tina

Chicos, ella no es un gran modelo a seguir- dijo Schue tratando de convencerlos, pero todos quieren hacer el numero…bueno…

Yo no quiero hacer un número de Britney Spears- dijo de pronto Brittany y todos la miraron

Porque no Britney, Brittany- le pregunto Kurt intrigado

Porque mi nombre es Britney Spears- dijo Brittany y todos la miraron confundidos

De que rayos habla- dijo Mercedes mirando a todos confundida

Mi apellido es Pierce, mi segundo nombre es Susan- dijo Brittany mirando el suelo- Eso me hace Brittany S. Pierce, Britney Spears- es porque suena igual- He tenido que vivir bajo su sombra toda mi vida, ya que nunca sere tan talentosa como ella, y me gustaría que todos respetaran que yo Brittany S. Pierce pueda pertenecer a algún lugar sin tener que ser la sombra de Britney Spears- añadió triste

Ven chicos, asi que NO- dijo Schue y volvió al pizarrón

Gracias Brittany, Muchas Gracias- dijo molesto Kurt

Deja a Brittany en paz- lo miro molesta Santana, y le hizo cariño en la espalda a Brittany

Gracias, ha sido duro- dijo Brittany mirando a Santana

Como sea chicos, atención…- y Schue empezó a hablar…

Rachel POV

Brittany S. Pierce, mi pobre Brittany la única razón por la que se acompleja es por el hecho es que su nombre suena igual al de Britney Spears…pero bueno ya el Sr. Schue dijo que no…lo que no me agrada para nada… seria divertido hacer un numero de ella en la asamblea…

Rachel- me hablo de pronto Kurt, esta a mi lado, yo estoy en mi casillero y al verlo el me mira con determinación- Tenemos que hablar seriamente-

De que- le pregunte mientras termino de sacar lo que necesito

De Brittany- me dijo serio y yo ahora cerre mi casillero y me puse a caminar y el me sigue caminando a mi lado

Que hay con Brit- le pregunte confundida

En serio- me dijo Kurt exasperado- Britney Spears, vivir bajo su sombra, por favor- añadió molesto- Debes ayudarme a convercerla para que este de acuerdo en hacer un numero de Britney Spears en la asamblea-

Porque yo-

Porque tu eres su idola- me dijo

No, esa es Santana- le dije yo

No, Rachel- me dijo parándose enfrente de mi y deteniéndome- Mira Si Brittany nos apoya quizás el Sr. Schue cambie de idea y nos deje hacer el numero, y no haremos el ridículo en la asamble- tiene razón…y después de unos segundos de suspenso…

Pensandolo bien, estoy contigo- le dije a Kurt y el me miro feliz- El numero que Schue quiere hacer para a la asamblea es el que no nos representa, hablare con Brittany, pero tendras que dejarme manejar los arreglos y la coreografia del numero-

De acuerdo, finalmente fuimos un éxito estudiantil cuando hicimos Push It y fue tu idea- me dijo feliz- Pero yo escojo el vestuario - y yo asentí y nos dimos la mano para cerrar el trato…y cada uno tomamos nuestros caminos…

Ahora debo hablar con Brittany…pero antes debo ir al mall a comprar algo…

La verdad es que tuve que ir a su casa, porque con Santana en todos lados con ella, es imposible hablarle…y ya estoy en la entrada de su habitación, su mama me conoce asi que solo me deja entrar…

Hola Brit- le dije y ella me miro feliz al verme, esta acostada atravesada en la cama con una revista en las manos

Hola Rach, pasa- me dijo invitándome a entrar y yo entre y me acoste con ella- Que haces aquí- me pregunto

Vine a hablar contigo- por cierto la revista tiene a Jhon Stamos en ella…ese hombre es exquisito…bueno enfócate Rachel…

De que- me pregunto confundida

De lo que dijiste en el club, sobre que no eres tan talentosa como Britney Spears y que vives bajo su sombra- le dije

Es cierto, Rachel no sabes lo que he vivido- me dijo triste y yo ahora me sente a lo indio en la cama

Brit- le dije suave y ella se sento también y me mira- Eres preciosa, tierna, dulce, y tienes muchas otras buenas características mas, y sin mencionar que eres la mejor bailarina que conozco-

No soy tan buena como tu- me dijo sin mirarme triste, y yo le tome una mano

No- le dije y ella me miro mas triste- Eres MEJOR que Yo, Brit- ella no me cree- Brit, porque crees que siempre te pido de mi pareja en los entrenamientos- le pregunte sonriéndole y ella me sonríe

En serio- me dijo feliz y yo asentí- Gracias-

De nada- le dije- Mira Brit- segui- Tambien vine porque quiero que me apoyes para poder convencer a Schue sobre el numero de Britney Spears- y ella me miro asustada- Y quiero que cantes conmigo en la asamblea-

Que, porque yo- me dijo confundida

Porque se que bailamos bien juntas, pero no se como sonamos, pero contigo me arriesgaría de aquí a la luna- le dije feliz

En serio- y yo volvi a asentir

Ademas Te traje, esto- le dije y tome de mi bolso una bolsa y se la di- Abrela- le dije y ella lo hizo y saco un Ipod y esta sonriendo - Se que perdiste el tuyo- le dije y ella asintió- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños anticipado- le dije- Me tome la libertad de poner las canciones que hemos cantado en Glee y otras que quizás te gusten y algunas de Britney Spears que me gustaría que escucharas- y ella asintió

Gracias, Rach- me dijo feliz- Lo pensare- me dijo

Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba oir- le dije y le di un beso en la frente- Nos vemos en a escuela, y cuida eso- le dije mencionando el Ipod

Sip, lo hare gracias- dijo muy feliz- Chao- me dijo y con eso me fui…

Espero que lo piense, porque la canción que tengo pensada será genial para nosotras…llame a Kurt y le conte que Brit me dijo que lo pensaría…es mejor que nada…

NN POV

Brittany ya esta lista para dormir, esta acostada bajo las tapas de su cama y decidió ponerse los audífonos de su nuevo Ipod, que le dio Rachel, y escuchar la primera canción de la lista…pero antes de que la canción empezara ya estaba dormida…

(*) I slave 4 you

Wow- dijo Brittany despertando feliz- John Stamos es sexy, pero yo lo soy mas- y salió de la cama sonriendo como loca…

Rachel POV

Estaba en mi casillero cuando…me lo cerraron…es Santana

Porque le regalaste un Ipod a Brit- me dijo entre molesta y feliz

Me pareció lindo dárselo de regalo anticipado de cumpleaños- le dije

Y la música de Spears- me dijo

Santana quieres hacer el ridículo en la asamblea- le dije y ella negó con la cabeza- Bueno quiero que Brit este de acuerdo a hacer el numero con nosotros, por eso le di las canciones, nada mas- le dije

De acuerdo- dijo y yo pensé que si iba a ir, pero no- Tienes la lista de canciones que le diste a Brit- y yo asentí- Damela-

Por- le pregunte confundida

Solo dame una copia quieres- me inquirió…y fuimos a la sala de computación y le di la copia- Gracias Berry- me dijo y se fue…esto estuvo raro…pero bueno…

NN POV

San- dijo de pronto Brittany, esta en su habitación con Santana acostadas en la cama- Estoy aburrida-

Tienes tu Ipod- le pregunto Santana

Sip- le dijo feliz sacándolo de su mueble- Lo guarde aquí para no perderlo, por-

Póntelo y escucha música, estoy cansada, asi que hare lo mismo- dijo Santana y saco el suyo de su mochila y Brittany asintió…ambas se pusieron los audífonos al mismo tiempo…

(*) Me against the music…al final Brittany se rio, y Santana también y ambas se miraron confundidas…

En el club…

Bien chicos, Si Brittany- le dijo Schue al verla con la mano levantada

Sr. Schue desde ahora quisiera proclamar todos los solos como mios- dijo Brittany y todos la miraron confundidos- Me di cuenta que soy mas talentosa que todos ustedes debido a mis vividos sueños con mi ahora mejor amiga Britney Spears-

No entiendo- dijo Schue confundido

No tiene que entender, Sr. Schue- le dijo Santana- Lo único que debe saber es que Brit y yo estamos mas que de acuerdo con todos en que debemos hacer un numero de Britney Spears en la asamblea- y Brittany asintió, y Rachel la mira sonriendo…

Si, Sr. Schue, ve, Britney Spears ha sacado a nuestra confundida Brittany de su abismo para hacerla darse cuenta de que es talentosa- dijo Kurt

No Kurt, no haremos a Britney Spears Ya lo dije, fin de la discusion- dijo Schue

ARRGG, porque tiene que dejar que sus asuntos personales se metan con el club, debería soltarse debes en cuando y dejar de ser tan rigido- dijo Kurt exasperado y fuera de si…y todos están con la boca abierta, y Schue no esta contento…

Kurt- le dijo Schue calmado- Te veo en la oficina del director- y Kurt se paro solemnemente y salió de la sala…

Finn POV

Eso estuvo incomodo- dije saliendo del salón empujando la silla de Artie y Rachel va con nosotros

Aunque Kurt tiene razón- dijo Rachel

Si pero se le paso la mano, además Schue no quiere- dijo Artie- Y si bien a mi me agrada la idea de usar a Britney Spears, sus canciones no me identifican mucho-

A todos nos identifica de cierta forma, Artie- le dijo Rachel- Solo debes escuchar sus canciones y sentirlas-

Por cierto, ya hiciste los arreglos- le pregunte a Rachel, se que Kurt y ella ya escongieron una canción de Britney Spears para el club…

Aun no termino- me contesto

Como sea hare lo que Rachel dice, escuchare su música y veremos- dijo Artie y con eso nos despedimos de el…y yo me lleve a Rachel a su casa…

NN POV

Bien Srta. Spears, veamos que tiene para mi- dijo Artie poniéndose sus audífonos para dormir y poniéndole play al Ipod…

(*) Stronger… - Oh, Britney- musito Artie despertando de apoco sonriendo…

Rachel POV

Desde que empezamos a hablar de Britney Spears he estado leyendo una de sus biografias no autorizadas con mi Ipod solo con sus canciones…y no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida…

(*) Baby one more time…- Wow- dije al despertar…

Al entrar al salon del club, escuche que Artie les contaba a todos sobre su sueño relacionado con Britney Spears…

Es extraño- dijo Puck- Primero Brittany, Santana y ahora Artie, que rayos están tomando todos para dormir y soñar con Spears-

Nada Noah- dije yo y todos me miraron- Yo también soñé con ella anoche-

Vaya- dijo sorprendida Mercedes

Debe ser como hemos estado hablando de ella, nuestros cerebros inconscientemente empezaron a crear estas alucinaciones- dijo Artie

Es posible- dije yo- Anoche me quede dormida leyendo una de sus biografias no autorizadas- les conte- Y realmente mi imaginación volo lejos-

Igual que la mia- me dijo Artie sonriendo

Y sin mencionar la nuestra- dijo Santana- Lo mas raro es que no se como yo y Brit terminamos teniendo el mismo sueño- añadió confundida

Bien y ahora que- me dijo Kurt

Ya lo tengo listo…pero- dije y en eso Schue entro y nos hizo sentarnos…- Sr. Schue- lo interrumpi antes de que empezara- Quiero secundar lo dicho por Kurt a principios de esta semana sobre el numero para la asamblea, y se que todos están de acuerdo- y todos asintieron

Rachel, no…- empezó Schue

Y aquí vamos de nuevo- le susurro exasperado Kurt a Mercedes

No hay problema- termino de decir Schue y todos lo miramos sorprendidos- Ya no les impediré hacer el numero, si es lo que quieren, lo harán- y todos estamos felices- Y les digo que es lo mejor- dijo Schue emocionado y todos estamos impacientes- Yo lo hare con ustedes- dijo sonriendo y ahora me perdi…y eso es raro…

NN POV

El gimnasio esta repleto…y ahora Figgins los hizo callar, y después de una advertencia acerca de una comida y una vacuna presento al club que quedo ultimo en los regionales…Nuevas Direcciones…

Toxic (*)…después fue todo un caos…

Schue corto todo expectativa en la siguiente reunión de hacer otro numero de Britney Spears…el mas decepcionado, por supuesto…Kurt…

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, si fue asi dejen comentarios :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tristeza en el aire...Kurt sufrira en este capitulo...

* * *

7

PAPA CAN YOU HEAR ME

NN POV

CHICOS, silencio por favor- dijo Schue entrando con Rachel al salón, la que no tiene bueno cara…y Schue tampoco…

Que pasa, Sr. Schue- dijo Mercedes preocupada, que Rachel haya llegado tarde, y por su cara algo malo paso, sin mencionar que Finn y Kurt no están con ellos…

Chicos, les tengo una mala noticia- dijo Schue- el papa de Kurt esta en el hospital- y el silencio se hizo penetrante- No se sabe como esta aun, pero Finn y su madre están con Kurt ahora, y nos avisaran cualquier cosa- y todos asistieron

Deberiamos ir al hospital- dijo Mercedes

No- le dijo Rachel suavemente- Carole me pidió que aun no fueramos al hospital a no ser que haya noticias y que nos permitan verlo- añadió triste y todos asintieron…

Finn POV

Bien, fue un choqueante recibir la llamada de mi mama diciéndonos que Burt estaba en el hospital, estaba con Rachel, y salimos corriendo a buscar a Kurt, y lo encontramos rápido, y me fui con el…y le dije a Rachel que le contara a Schue…

Al llegar al hospital, no había noticia alguna aun…y después llame a Rachel y hablo con mi mama, y luego mi mama hablo con Schue…

Rachel POV

Decidimos no ir al hospital…aunque Finn me mando un mensaje diciéndome que Burt le dio un ataque al corazon y que esta en coma por la perdida de oxigeno al cerebro debido al mismo…y que solo hay que esperar…

Después de recibir un paquete que le llego a mi papa, mi celular sono…

Hola Finn- se que es el por el identificador- todo bien- le pregunte

Si, igual realmente, Rach- me dijo cabizbajo- Te llamaba para decirte que mañana cambiaran a Burt de habitación y podrá recibir visitas- añadió

Oh, me alegra asi podremos verlo- le dije feliz, pero no tanto- Ya estas en casa-

Si- me dijo- Quieres que te pase a buscar y vamos juntos, realmente quiero verte-

No, Finn, mañana tengo que ir al hospital igualmente recuerdas- le dije

Ah, si, se me había olvidado- me dijo- bueno entonces te veo alla-

Si- le dije- Finn, tienes que tener fe- le dije tratando de levantarle el animo

Si, lo se, bien mejor me voy a dormir- me dijo- Te amo-

Y yo a ti también y mucho- añadi yo y ambos colgamos…

Se preguntaran porque debo ir al hospital, pues bien, mi medico me inscribió en un programa de ayuda a la respiración, como quiero cantar profesionalmente, me dijo que seria de ayuda…asi que lo estoy haciendo…lo he hecho desde las vacaciones…y solo me queda un mes…

Cuando llegue a ver a Burt, ya todos están aquí…y le puse una mano en el hombro a Carole…que al verme me sonrio…

Hola querida- me dijo y yo la abrace…

Alguna novedad- le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza…

Todo igual- me dijo triste y sentí una mano en mi cintura y me di la vuelta y abrace a la persona, no necesito verle la cara para saber que es mi Finn…

Que bueno que ya estas aquí- me dijo Finn y yo me separe un poco de el, pero no deje de abrazarlo y le sonreí…

Y Kurt- le pregunte

Con Burt, ha estado con el todo el tiempo, nosotros entramos de vez en cuando, ahora Mercedes esta con el- me dijo y yo entendí…después fui a saludar a todos…y hable con ellos hasta que Mercedes salió…

Rachel- me dijo Mercedes al verme y me abrazo- Deberias entrar- me dijo y yo asentí, y mire a Finn y a Carole y ambos asintieron…y yo entre…

Al entrar Kurt esta sentado en una silla dándole la espalda a la puerta, y Burt esta conectado a una maquina que muestra sus signos vitales, y también tiene cables en la nariz…o parecen cables…se ve tan frágil…

Le puse una mano en el hombro a Kurt y el se dio vuelta y al verme me sonrio…tiene los ojos rojos, esta muy quebrado- Hola- me dijo suavemente

Como estas- le dije

Llevándola- me dijo mirando de nuevo a Burt- Y esperando a que me apreté la mano- me dijo triste

Kurt- le dije suavemente- Debes creer en que despertara, debes confiar en que es fuerte y que lo hara por ti, y por el -

Lo se- me dijo- Yo solo creo en el, y en nadie mas- me dijo, después me sente en la silla que esta a su lado, y tome su mano, la que no le tiene tomada a Burt con la mia…

Estuvimos en silencio bastante rato, hasta que Kurt, se levanto y yo lo mire sorprendida- Puedes quedarte con el un momento, necesito hacer algo- me dijo suavemente y yo asentí, y el salió…

Le tome la mano a Burt y después de un rato recordé algo…- Dicen que las personas que están en coma escuchan, a veces…no se si esto te guste, y no se si te moleste, pero…es para ti…- dije bajito mirándolo…tome aire, y saque mi ipod, y puse una melodía en el…

_Oh God-our heavenly Father  
Oh, God-and my father, Who is also in heaven.  
May the light of this, Flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way, Your spirit illuminates my soul._

Papa, can you hear me?, Papa, can you see me?  
Papa can you hear me in the night?  
Papa are you near me?, Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you look me not be frightened?

_Looking at the skies I seem to see  
A million eyes which ones are yours?  
__Where are you now that yesterday  
Has common gone  
And closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker;  
The wind is so much colder;  
The world I see is so much bigger  
Now that I'm alone.  
__Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me;  
Papa, dont you know I had no choice?  
__Can you hear me praying,  
Anything I'm saying  
Even though the night is filled with voices?  
__I remember everything you taught me  
Every book I've ever read...  
__Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?  
__The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller;  
The moon is twice as lonely  
And the stars are half as bright...  
__Papa, how I love you...  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me good night..._

No le solte nunca la mano a Burt, quizás el no es mi padre, pero es el padre de mi amigo, y si que quiere mucho a Finn y a Carole, asi que es también importante para mi, además que el entiende mas de lo que el mismo reconoce…

Finn POV

Rachel lleva bastante rato viendo a Burt, además estoy preocupado por Kurt, asi que decidi entrar a ver como están…cuando iba llegando escuche

_The trees are so much taller_; es la voz de Rachel, esta cantando;

_And I feel so much smaller_; adoro escucharla, por cierto voy con la cabeza agacha…  
_The moon is twice as lonely_; me pregunto porque canta eso…  
_And the stars are half as bright_; me parece familiar…

Levante la vista del piso, Kurt esta parado en la puerta mirando para adentro…

_Papa, how I love you_; puse una mano en el hombre de Kurt y el me miro  
_Papa, how I need you_; Kurt esta llorando, y volvio a mirar para adentro  
_Papa, how I miss you…Kissing me good night..._

Rachel termino de cantar…y me di cuenta que tiene la mano de Burt en las suyas…

Tu le pediste que cantara- le pregunte bajo a Kurt

No- respondió suave- Sali un momento y cuando volvi, ya estaba cantando- añadio sonriendo un poco- No pude entrar- volvió a decir y yo asentí y ahora si entro…y le puso una mano en el hombro a Rachel y ella se dio vuelta a verlo…le caen lagrimas por las mejillas- Como se llama la canción- le pregunto Kurt

Escuchaste- le pregunto Rachel nerviosa y Kurt asintió sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Papa can you hear me- le respondió Rachel

Porque esa cancion- pregunte yo entrando y al verme me sonrio, y se volvió a mirar a Burt…

Se que Kurt, no cree en Dios- dijo bajito- pero la canción es también para un "padre", el que siempre esta ahí- y miro a Kurt- y el siempre ha estado para ti, para bien o para mal, y…- pauso y volvió a mirar a Burt- Y El entiende mas de lo que dice…-

Si- suspiro Kurt con mas lagrimas- Lo se-

Lo siento- dijo de pronto Rachel- Quizas…- pero Kurt la corto con la mano

No, estoy seguro que a el le gusto- le dijo Kurt sonriéndole- Ademas dijo que Tu eras una de las únicas personas que lo había emocionado al oírte cantar- añadió Kurt y Rachel lo miro confundida- Nos escucho mientras ensayábamos- y ella entendió…

Finn- me miro Kurt- Venias a algo- pregunto

Si, quería saber si tenias hambre- le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

Ya comi- y yo lo mire con desaprobación, no ha comido bien y con tal de no separarse de Burt no come- Lo juro, a eso Sali- y yo asentí – Deberias llevar a Rachel a comer- añadió y ella lo mire extrañada- Juro que escuche un gruñido estomacal mientras cantabas- dijo en su tono de ofensa y ella lo miro avergonzada, y se paro y lo abrazo…

Despues tomo mi mano y salimos juntos de la habitación…y caminamos en silencio…se que he oído la cancio antes…

Rachel- dije y ella me miro – Tengo la sensación de que conozco la canción- añadi

Te la cante una vez- me respondió y yo la mire confundido- En el segundo aniversario de la muerte de tu padre, que pase contigo-

Bajo el árbol, verdad- dije y ella asintió y seguimos caminando, pero de pronto me detuve y la puse en frente mio, y ella me miro confundida, y yo me agache y la bese con todas mis fuerzas…

Rachel POV

No que me queje…pero Finn de pronto se detuvo, me puso delante de el, y me planto un beso de esos que deja sin aliento en cuanto te besan…y estoy algo confundida…como dije no es que me queje…pero me confunde…al separarnos…

Porque el beso- le dije recuperando el aliento- No es que me queje- no lo hago- Me encanto, pero porque?- añadi…

Senti que debía hacerlo- dijo sonriendo, y también esta recuperando el aliento

Bueno, siente lo mas a menudo- le dije sonriendo- Fue rudo y sexy- le dije y se puso rojo…y yo me rei un poco- Vamos Sr. Tomate- le dije tomandole la mano- Estoy hambrienta a decir verdad- y empezamos a salir cuando me detuvo de nuevo- Que pasa- le pregunte

Quiero darte algo- me dijo y metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja- Sabia que te veria hoy, asi que, ten- me dio la caja y la tome y al abrirla adentro hay un collar con su nombre- Se que es raro, pero…- no lo deje terminar ahora yo lo bese con todas mis fuerzas-

Es perfecto- le dije sonriendo al separarnos y el también sonríe- Me ayudas a ponérmelo- y el asintió y ahora definitivamente soy la chica de Finn Hudson…y después salimos…

* * *

Fue triste y tierno de escribir...ojala les haya gustado...


	8. Chapter 8

Bien...ojala les guste este capitulo, el titulo dice mucho de lo que va a pasar...disfrutenlo...

* * *

8

CELESTINOS EN UN ENCUENTRO "CASUAL"

Rachel POV

Bueno, Finn y Kurt volvieron a la escuela al dia siguiente, y si bien Burt no ha tenido mejoras aun… Carole convenció a Kurt de volver para que se despejara y el acepto…

Ahora estoy en las practicas…y para variar me estoy estirando…

Alguien te esta mirando- me dijo Quinn de pronto y al ver en dirección a donde mira, es Sam

Asi, es Sam, el nuevo- le dije y yo segui estirándome

Y no vas a hacer nada- me pregunto Quinn

Que voy hacer Quinnie- le dije como si nada- En mirar no hay delito- añadi

Si, pero si Finn se entera- dijo Quinn preocupada

Ya sabe- le dije y ella me miro sorprendida- Casi lo mata, pero intervine y Sam prometió alejarse de mi, y no esta cerca Quinn, solo me mira-

Vaya- añadió Quinn y después de un rato- Es lindo- dijo de pronto y yo deje de estirarme y la mire a ella sorprendida- Que-

Que hay de Noah- le pregunte intrigada

Nada, Puck y yo somos historia Rachel- me dijo y ella sigue estirándose, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea…

Si quieres te lo presento- le dije y ella me miro

Seria genial- dijo animada

Pero el pobre lo quieras o no tendrá que lidiar con Noah- añadi preocupada

Que intente meterse, y lo pagara- me respondió Quinn seriamente…y yo me rei…

Finn POV

Bien tuvimos que volver a la escuela, afortunadamente mi mama convenció a Kurt, y por lo menos esta teniendo distracciones…

Estoy en el campo de football, y vi a Rachel con Quinn, están estirándose…es normal que lo hagan, pero todos las están mirando…aunque las que dan mas espectáculo son Santana y Brittany…

No me quejo de verle las piernas a mi novia…pero es algo molesto que todos la miren como carne apunto de azar…y al mirar a cierto rubio también esta mirando…

Disfrutando de la vista- le pregunte a Sam y el me miro asustado- Tranquillo- le dije calmado- Ya te dije puedes ver pero NO tocar- añadi y el asintió

Como lo haces- me dijo y yo lo mire confundido- Bueno, ella es linda y tiene un cuerpazo y todos aquí quieren comérsela y me pregunto como lo haces con los celos- añadió

Ah, eso- dije – Yo confio en ella, y si ninguno intenta nada, no tengo que hacer nada- y el entendió

Y quien es la rubia, con la que habla- me pregunto

Quinn Fabray- le respondi- su mejor amiga- y estuvimos callados un rato…

Es linda- añadió Sam de pronto

Si no pudiste con Rachel, entoces vas con la amiga- le pregunte levantado las cejas

No- me respondió ofendido- Solo lo digo-

Fue mi novia- solte

En serio- dijo sorprendido y yo asentí- Como terminaste con Rachel, entonces-

Larga historia- le conteste- Si te gusta Quinn, bien, pero no la lastimes y ten cuidado- añadi

Por?- me pregunto

Puck, es todo lo que dire- le respondi y volvi a entrenar, pero antes decidi echarle otra miradita a Rachel, pero ya no se esta estirando esta hablando animadamente con Brittany, aunque también me di cuenta que Quinn esta mirando algo, y no es otro que Sam, vaya…pobre Sam si Puck se entera que Quinn lo esta mirando…

Rachel POV

Finn- lo llamo llegando a su casillero- Necesito que me ayudes con algo- le dije sonriendo

Con?- me dijo cerrando su casillero y mirándome intrigado

Ser Celestinos- le dije feliz y el para variar no entiende, role los ojos- Finn, me refiero a ser cupidos, juntar dos personas enamoradas-

A quienes- me pregunto

Quinn y Sam- respondi feliz y su casa se puso seria

No- me dijo y empezó a caminar, y lo segui- no quiero problemas- y lo mire confundida- con Puck, Rachel, por eso No-

Quinn dijo que si algo pasaba, ella se encarga de Noah- le dije

Rachel, realmente no quiero meterme- me dijo – Ya tuve demasiado drama con esos dos el año pasado, y no quiero-

De acuerdo, solo te estaba pidiendo ayuda, y si no quieres, esta bien- le dije y el asintió y yo me pare, porque había estado caminando a su lado, y el se dio cuenta y también se paro y me mira-

Tendre que usar mis tácticas personales, para este trabajo- añadi feliz y el esta confundido - Lo primero hablar con Sam- le dije con una sonrisa- Una larga conversación a solas, Nos vemos- dije y me di vuelta y empece a caminar sonriendo…

ESPERA- me dijo Finn de pronto y mi sonrisa creció mas, pero al volver a mirarlo no sonrio- Yo hablo con el- me dijo y ahora sonreí de nuevo…sabia que el solo hecho de pensar en que este con Sam a solas lo pone celoso- Que tengo que decirle- añadió preguntando…

Quinn POV

Acepte que Rachel me ayudara a conocer a Sam, necesito volver a salir con chicos, y que lo que paso con Puck quede en el pasado…

Finn POV

Bien, no soy tan celoso…bueno SI lo soy, le conte a Kurt como Rachel me convenció para que hablara con Sam y se rio, y después felicito a Rachel cuando ella vino a la casa, le dijo que era una genia…ahí fue cuando entendí que Rachel me manipulo, y me molesto, pero a los cinco segundos, estábamos besándonos efusivamente en mi cama, asi que el enojo se me paso rápido…

Bueno lo que Rachel quería era que le hablara a Sam de Quinn, pero de a poco, dándole datos, cosas que ella me iba diciendo, y para mi sorpresa Sam estaba de lo mas atento a lo que le decía…

Finalmente el plan maestro llego a su fase final el dia viernes, con lo de Burt, Rachel no quería perder tiempo…

Hey Sam- le digo al rubio mientras arreglo mis cosas- Tienes algo que hacer ahora- le pregunte y el me miro confundido

No- me dijo nervioso

Genial- le dije- Necesito un favor-

De acuerdo- me dijo aun nervioso- Con que?-

Veras necesito una canción para el club, pero estoy falto de información, y me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme a buscar en la tienda de música- le dije como si nada

Porque yo- me pregunto confundido

Bueno, al parecer tienes buen gusto en la música- le dije recordándole lo que nos canto en el club…Billoniare…- Ademas quizás asi podríamos conocernos mejor, y asi a lo mejor te termino perdonando por insultarme- añadi

Bueno porque no- respondió- Tienes auto, porque el mio esta en el taller-

Si, por eso no te preocupes- le dije- Nos vamos- y el asintió, y yo tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Rachel: "Fase final: tener a Sam, completa", Sam me esta mirando- Rachel, ya sabes como son las mujeres- y el asintió…y seguimos caminando…

Rachel POV

No me parece buena idea- me dijo de pronto Quinn y yo role los ojos- Que pasa, si no…-

Ya basta Quinn- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros- Va a salir bien, además Finn y yo estaremos ahí, no- y ella asintió, y siguió viendo ropa…

Estamos en el mall…el plan es sencillo, terminar todos en un encuentro…tan simple como eso, pero debe ser casual…Finn me mando otro mensaje diciéndome que ya están en la tienda de música…

Vamos por helados- le pregunte a Quinn y ella asintió, y le mande un mensaje a Finn…

Finn POV

Linkin Park es bueno- me dijo Sam mientras salimos de la tienda de musica- Mi favorita es Numb-

Si la mia igual- le dije- Quieres comer algo- y me miro extrañado- Yo invito- y me sigue mirando asi- Que-

Esto parece cita- y yo lo mire asustado

Ey, no soy gay- le dije y el se rio…

Tranquilo, solo me estoy metiendo contigo-

Estas jugando con fuego- lo mire amenazadoramente y se tenso, y lo golpee en el brazo- Solo me estoy metiendo contigo- le dije riéndome y ambos nos reimos…y ahí están Rachel y Quinn en la heladería…

Oye, esas no son- dijo Sam, el también las vio

Si, vamos- le dije y el me miro asustado- Que-

No, no quiero-

Vamos, no muerden y si no las saludamos me meteré en problemas por tu culpa- le dije y el asintió… y el plan esta en su fase finalizima…

NN POV

Hola ustedes- dijo Finn feliz llegando con Sam donde Rachel y Quinn, y ambas lo miraron sorprendidas, aunque solo Quinn lo esta de verdad, no sabia donde se juntarían

Que hacen aquí- le pregunto feliz Rachel levantándose y dándole un beso pequeñito en los labios a Finn

Te dije que saldría con Sam- le respondió Finn como si nada apuntando al chico

Ah, si verdad…Hola Sam- lo saludo Rachel y el le sonrio

Hola Rachel- le dijo Sam nervioso y miro a Quinn, y esta lo esta mirando, pero ninguno dice nada

Ah verdad- dijo Rachel haciéndose la que acaba de darse cuenta de algo- Ustedes no se conocen- dijo mirando a Sam y a Quinn- Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Sam, Quinn- y ambos intercambiaron un "hola" timido…

Y, ya que todos estamos aquí- dijo Finn- porque no las acompañamos, finalmente íbamos a comer algo, y tengo ganas de un helado- y miro a Sam y este asintió- Bien vamos a comprar- y ambos fueron…

Los chicos se fueron a comprar…mientras las chicas hablaron, mas bien, Rachel hablo calmándole los nervios a Quinn, de según ella la peor primera impresión que ha hecho…los chicos volvieron pronto y se sentaron con las chicas en una mesa en afuera de la tienda de helados del mall…y había un silencio incomodo hasta que…

Y- dijo de pronto Rachel y todos la miraron- Que te parece la escuela hasta ahora Sam- le pregunto al chico

Esta bien- dijo el mirándola- Es sorprendente si, la diferencia que hacen entre los "populares" y los "perdedores"- añadió

Si, lo es- añadió Finn- Aunque la verdad están algo tranquilos ahora-

Es por los entrenamientos- dijo Quinn y todos la miraron confundidos- Desde que la coach Beiste llego juro que los he visto a todos muriéndose por los pasillos- y todos asintieron

Ella es brutal- dijo Sam y Finn asintió

Por favor, nadie es peor, que Sue- dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió, aunque ahora Quinn esta mirando a Rachel, y todos la miran extrañados

Que- pregunto Rachel- Que me miras, tengo helado en la cara- añadió preocupada

Solo pensaba, después de lo que dije- dijo Quinn mirándola- Que TU eres peor que Sue-

QUINN- le dijo Rachel molesta, y los chicos las miran confundidos

Solo lo digo- añadió Quinn divertida

Eres incorregible- añadió Rachel molestamente

Me perdi en esta conversación- dijo Sam confundido y Finn lo miro y asintió, y ambas chicas los miraron y rolaron los ojos- Pero bueno, tengo una pregunta- y todos lo miraron confundidos- Como es que tu- apunto a Finn- saliste con Quinn y ahora con Rachel-

Ah- dijo Quinn- Cuento corto- le pregunto y el asintió- Me imagino que sabes que estuve embarazada- y el asintió, Finn se lo conto- Bien, yo salía con Finn, pero lo engañe con Puck- Sam estaba sorprendido con esto- Tenia miedo, y le menti a Finn y a Rachel sobre quien era el padre de mi bebe, y luego cuando Rachel se entero me solto que Finn era su amigo de la infancia del que ella estaba locamente enamorada-

Vaya- dijo Sam y los miro a los otros dos que asintieron- hay mas- pregunto y Quinn asintió

Resulta que Finn aquí- y lo miro y luego a Sam- No se acordaba, pero le dije la verdad de lo de la bebe, me odio, pero me perdono el dia que nació mi bebe- pauso- pero antes de eso se dio cuenta de la verdad respecto a Rachel, y luego antes de que salieran se las dio de pateador de asientos y al recordar un poco mas, y después de un drama con un imbécil, al que no vale la pena mencionar, terminaron juntos-

Wow- dijo Sam- Esa si que es historia-

Y eso que no tienes detalles, son jugosos- dijo divertida Quinn

Seria divertido escucharlos- le dijo Sam sonriéndole

Avisame- le dijo Quinn feliz, y Finn y Rachel sonríen del intercambio de sus amigos…y ahora Quinn miro la hora- Rayos, Rachel mi mama nos esta esperando- dijo apresurada y levantandose

Se me había olvidado- y ella también se levanto- Comere en casa de Quinn- le dijo a Finn y el asintió y se dieron un beso- Chao, Sam- y el le devolvió el Chao…

Quinn POV

Ten- le dije a Sam pasándole un papel y lo recibió- Avisame cuando quieras mas detalles- y el me sonrio

Claro- me dijo

Chao- le dije sonriendo

Chao Quinn- me dijo también sonriendo-

Chao Finn, y ya vámonos Rachel- la tome del brazo, porque sino se pone como lapa con Finn y las dos nos fuimos…y en el auto…

Y que te pareció- me pregunto Rachel poniéndose el cinturón

Me encanto- le dije feliz y Rachel me sonrio…y empezamos a irnos…A pesar de lo que dije, sobre el año pasado, Sam en ningún minuto me miro con ojos de querer juzgarme…y eso me encanto…definitivamente seguiremos hablando…

Finn POV

Quinn se llevo a Rachel…rayos es odiosa de vez en cuando…y las vi alejarse…y después me di vuelta a ver a Sam, y esta sonriendo- Y que te pareció, Quinn- le pregunte intrigado

Es honesta- me dijo feliz- me agrada- yo no diría honesta después de lo que hizo el año pasado…pero si el lo dice…aunque no entiendo…

Porque lo dices-

Porque al contar la historia no oculto los engaños de los que se valio- me dijo- Eso quiere decir que se arrepiente, y eso me agrada-

Genial- le dije feliz- La llamaras-

Si- dijo sosteniendo un papel en la mano y empezamos a pararnos para irnos…- por cierto- me dijo Sam y yo lo mire- Gracias por el "casual" encuentro- me dijo feliz

Un minuto…lo sabia…rayos…- Lo sabias- le pregunte y el asintió- pero?-

Porque mas me pedirías ayuda en música, cuando se nota que no la necesitas- me dijo- por cierto pésima idea, deberías haber usado videojuegos-

Rayos- le dije

No te preocupes- me dijo como si nada- Ademas, me encanto-

Me alegra- le dije y con eso salimos del mall y lo lleve a su casa…

Al llegar a mi casa, ya estaba exahusto asi que saque algo para comer y me fui a mi habitación con Kurt, pero el no esta aquí, asi que lo llame, y me dijo que esta en el hospital, y que no ha habido cambios y que la mujer que el contrato para un tratamiento especial para Burt esta con el ahora, y que no se preocupe que el esta bien…

Después decidi que llamaría a Rachel, pero antes de marcar su numero, ya su nombre esta en el identificador de mi celular…

Eres psíquica- le pregunte al contestar

No entiendo- me dijo confundida

Estaba a punto de llamarte-

Ah!- dijo divertida- Estas en casa- me pregunto

Si y tu?-

Si, acabo de llegar de casa de Quinn- dijo cansada, se nota por su voz- Sabes algo de Burt- añadió

Todo igual- le dije desanimado…después seguimos hablando de los comentarios que hicieron Sam y Quinn después de el "encuentro casual", y Rachel estaba sorprendida de lo perceptivo que es Sam…no tengo la menor idea de lo que significa eso…asi que solo estuve de acuerdo con ella…después nos despedimos, porque me di cuenta de que a cada rato que hablábamos estaba yo mas cansado y ella también…asi que después de un "Buenas Noches y Te amo" de cada uno, colgamos…

Mas tarde llego mi mama, y al poco rato Kurt…y nos acostamos sin decir nada mas que "Buenas Noches", asi han sido todos los días…espero que Burt despierte pronto de verdad lo extraño…

* * *

Adoro a Sam, y Quinn hace linda pareja con el...Barbie y Ken...


	9. Chapter 9

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

9

BUENAS NOTICIAS Y UN QUE!

Rachel POV

Otra cita a mi programa en el hospital…ya me queda menos, pero por lo menos sirve, pero bueno después de mi cita decidi ir a darle una vuelta Kurt y visitar a Burt, y al llegar me encontré con una emocionada Mercedes…

Que pasa Mercedes- le dije atrayendo su atención y al verme esta sonriendo

Burt despertó- me dijo feliz y yo también sonrio y nos abrazamos

Que genial- le dije feliz al separarnos- Ya todos saben- le pregunte

Si, me encargue de avisarle a todos- me contesto

Y Carole y Finn, ya están aquí-

Si- me dijo Mercedes- Estan adentro con Kurt y el medico- y con eso me sente con Mercedes a esperar a los demás y a que salga alguien de la habitación…

Finn POV

Bueno fue genial que por fin despertara Burt, por fin ya lo extrañaba…mi mama y Kurt están hablando con el medico, y yo estoy aquí sin entender mucho de lo que el medico dice, pero estoy feliz…

Rachel POV

Al rato de que llegue empezaron a llegar todos los del club y el Sr. Schue también…

De pronto salieron Carole y Finn, y todos nos acercamos preguntando como esta Burt…Carole nos hizo callar para explicarnos que Burt esta mejor, pero que ahora debe cuidarse mas que nunca, y que si sigue evolucionando bien en unos días lo darán de alta, y todos estamos felices…después Carole se fue a hablar con el Sr. Schue acerca de algo relacionado con Kurt y el resto empezó a conversar…y yo me agarre de Finn…

Hey Tu- le dije abrazandolo

Hey, como te enteraste- me dijo sonriendo

Vine a darle una vuelta a Kurt y a visitar a Burt después de mi cita y cuando llegue Mercedes me dijo, y tu- le conte

Estaba aquí afuera esperando verlo cuando Kurt salió llamando a la enfermera, fui a buscarla y después ya Burt estaba despierto- me dijo feliz- Fue genial-

Me imagino- le dije feliz

Después todos nos fuimos, Kurt se quedo con Burt en el hospital por la noche, pero solo una noche lo advirtió Carole y también Burt…

Cinco días después dieron de alta a Burt y fuimos todos a darle una pequeña "Bienvenida" a su casa, nada muy ruidoso…

Nos dio las gracias por apoyar a Kurt…

Finn POV

Muchas buenas noticias, Burt despierto y en casa, y yo volvi a ser el quarterback del equipo, porque para mala pata Sam se lastimo el brazo, asi que la coach me promovió…Por cierto después del juego hay una fiesta en casa de Santana y todos están invitados incluso los de Glee…

Todos decidimos ir, debido a que todos necesitamos, especialmente Kurt un tanto de diversión y ahora que Burt esta en casa con mayor razón…

Y por cierto Sam decidió ir a pesar de su brazo, y yo lo llevo a el y a Puck…mientras que Rachel va con Quinn…

Rachel POV

Ya estamos en la fiesta, estaba con Finn, pero lo deje libre para que se fuera con Mike y otros del equipo de football, se merece la diversión después de lo que ha sucedido…y Quinn esta de los mas animada conversando con Sam…

Hola Berry- es Noah

Que hay- lo saludo y esta mirando algo- Te pasa algo-

Desde cuando Quinn y el boca grande son amigos- me pregunto sin dejar de verlos

Boca grande- le pregunte confundida y el me miro- te refieres a Sam-

Si, a quien mas, le has visto el tamaño de la cuchara- y yo me rei, tiene razón, Sam tiene una boca grande…- Y bien- añadió

Desde hace unos días, nos topamos con el y Finn en el mall- le conte, omitiendo que fue mi idea, aunque se que eventualmente se lo dire…

Ya veo- me dijo algo cabizbajo

Te molesta- le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza, dándole un trago a la cerveza que trae- No parece- añadi

No te preocupes Berry- me dijo y se fue…me pregunto si realmente esta bien…

Finn POV

Bien, la fiesta estuvo bien, creo nada espectacular paso que yo sepa…ahora estoy en el salón del coro…y ahí viene Rachel y tiene cara de preocupación…

Pasa algo- le pregunto mientras ella se sienta y ella solo asiente…e iba a preguntar que cuando el Sr. Schue entro y tiene casi la misma cara que Rachel…

Bien chicos siéntense- dijo sin ganas el Sr. Schue y todos se sentaron- Bien debo decirles algo…- hizo una de esas pausas estúpidas de suspenso…- Como lo habran notado Puck no esta en el salón con nosotros- No no lo había notado, y ahora que lo dice, no lo he visto en todo el dia…- Bien, Rachel…- y ella se paro y nos esta mirando a todos…

Estaba preocupada por Noah, asi que llame a su mama- nos dijo- Y al decirle que soy judía me dijo que Noah había estrellado su auto en una tienda…- y todos están con los ojos abiertos y preocupados…pero parece que Rach no ha terminado…- Y el muy idiota agarro la caja registradora e iba a salir huyendo con ella, pero la policía lo detuvo- añadió molesta

Despues de que Rachel me conto fui a hablar con Figgins y me lo confirmo- añadió Schue y todos están ahora molestos igual que Rachel…

Que pasara con el ahora- pregunto Quinn

Esta en el reformatorio- dijo Rachel molesta y triste…y yo se que tengo un gran QUE! En mi cabeza…

Y que pasara con el club- pregunto Tina preocupada…cierto sin Puck solo somos 10…

A por eso no se preocupen- dijo Schue y Rachel que esta a su lado lo miro confundida y todos lo estamos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Lamento que sea corto...pero ya deben tener alguna idea de porque Schue no esta precupado...


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento la demora, pero estaba algo estancada con algunos capitulos de esta historia, pero ya No, asi que ojala los capitulos que vengan les gusten y compensen la tardanza...cariños para todos y recuerden dejar comentarios si les gusto...ademas les cuento que los que no tengan cuenta tb podran comentar, pero pongan a lo menos su nombre, de antemano gracias :)

Glee no me pertenece y este signo (*) signfica como siempre igual a Glee

* * *

10

DUETOS

Quinn POV

El Sr. Schue nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero porque aun no lo ha hecho, nos tiene en suspenso a todos, y ahora que lo noto la cara de intriga de Rachel es chistosa…ahora el Sr. Schue va a hablar…y tiene una sonrisa…

Denle la Bienvenida a-dijo y otra vez ese estúpido suspenso- SAM EVANS- y yo tengo la boca abierta y Sam entro y paro al lado del Sr. Schue sonriéndonos

Hola soy Sam y es genial estar aquí- dijo nervioso

Bienvenido Sam- le dijo Rachel abrazandolo- Es genial tenerte en el club-

Por supuesto- dije feliz yo

Bien Rachel, Sam, tomen asiento- dijo Schue y Rachel se sento al lado de Finn y Sam me miro, pero como no hay asiento cerca mio se sento en otro lado, pero me esta mirando-

Bien- continuo Schue- Esta semana chicos para su asignación he decidido hacer algo parecido a nuestra asignación de "Baladas"-

Que tienen que ver los patos en esto- pregunto Brittany confundida y preocupada

Pero esta vez deberán escoger un dueto- continuo Schue sin prestar atención a Brittany- y competirán entre ustedes- añadió feliz

Que ganamos- pregunto Santana

Una cena para dos…- dijo Schue en suspenso otra vez- En Breadstix- añadió sacando una especie de boleto- completamente pagada por mi- y ahora todos están mas animados, y el Sr. Schue nos dejo ir

Y bien- le dije a Sam acercándomele- Puedo saber porque te uniste al club sin decirme nada-

Bueno quería sorprenderte- me dijo tomandome de la cintura- Funciono- me pregunto, y yo asentí feliz- Genial- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso- Y bien serás mi pareja en el dueto-

Por supuesto- le dije feliz y ahora yo lo bese a full

Rachel POV

Estoy feliz de que Sam se nos haya unido, pero estoy que reviento de rabia por las estupideces de Noah…pero bueno ojala aprenda que sus acciones tienen consecuencias y se comporte cuando vuelva…

Y bien ahora la competencia de duetos, no tengo intención de ganar y se lo hice saber a Finn después de practicar una de mis canciones favoritas "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" (*), y Finn estaba algo desilusionado, pero cuando le dije que es por ayudar a la autoestima de Sam y asi no nos abandone, acepto, aunque igual debemos presentarnos…

Pero bueno Mercedes y Santana me sorprendieron con su canción "River Deep, Mountain High" (*) con coreografia y todo se lucieron, y la obsesion de Santana con Breadstick solo me hace querer ahorcarme…pero quien me emociono profundamente fue Kurt, estuvo grandioso con "Le Jazz Hot" (*), el cada dia me sorprende mas con su versatilidad, es genial, pero también me di cuenta de algo de lo que tendre que hablar con el.

Y si bien no he dicho nada de las presentaciones después de ver a Mike y Tina cantando "Sing!" (*), ya no aguante…y mientras todos los felicitaban, sobre todo Schue a Mike, porque por fin canto, yo espere hasta el momento adecuado para…

MIKE!- dije a todo pulmon, y todos se callaron, y Mike esta asustado y Tina esta confusa

Pasa algo, Rachel- me pregunto Schue desconcertado, pero yo solo miro a Mike sin expresión alguna en mi cara, y se que todos me miran como si estuviera loca, pero antes de que alguien mas diga algo, me paro como una flecha y salto encima de Mike…quien por cierto perdió el equilibrio…y cayo al suelo…

QUE RAYOS- escuche que grito Finn, y se que todos están pensando que me volvi loca…pero yo tengo una tarea que hacer…

Ya basta…- dijo Mike aguantando la risa, porque le estoy haciendo cosquillas- deja de hacer eso Rachel- pero yo seguire torturándolo, y ahora se rie a full- Ya basta…jajaja…basta…haha-

Rachel Barbara Berry, que rayos haces- ese es Kurt

Eh, Rachel- ese es Schue que sigue confundido…y yo los mire, pero sigo encima de Mike haciéndole cosquillas…

El muy tonto nunca me dijo que cantaba y me estoy vengando- dije como si nada, y Mike se sigue riendo descontroladamente, y realmente nadie nos entiende…solo Matt lo haría, pero no esta aquí, y eso me da pena, asi que segui torturando a Mike hasta que la hora acabo y Finn me quito de encima de el…

A la siguiente reunión del club nos toco cantar a Finn y a mi, y decidimos cantar una canción ofensiva, mas bien la coreografia es ofensiva…"With You I'm Born Again" (*)…y resulto perfecto porque hasta Quinn quería golpearnos…fueron genial sus caras…

Despues llego el turno de Quinn y Sam, cantaron "Lucky" (*) y ambos tienen bastante química juntos… y Brittany y Artie decidieron, por una razón que desconozco no participar.

Finalmente Quinn y Sam ganaron…y al ver la cara de Kurt, sabia que tenia que hablar con el…y me lo encontré en su casillero…

Kurt- le dije al llegar a su lado- Tenemos que hablar-

Por favor, no otro embarazo adolescente- dijo exasperado- Que pasa-

Me di cuenta, que te sientes solo- le dije y su cara es de tristeza- Y se que no debe ser fácil, ser el único gay declarado en la escuela- y el asintió- Pero sabes que aunque te sientas solo, no lo estas, hay 12 personas hay que te adoran por lo que tu eres, y harian lo que fuera por ti- y el asintió- Y además sabes porque ganaremos las locales este año- le dije y el negó con la cabeza- Porque te tenemos a ti- le dije sonriendo

Gracias- me dijo en un suspiro- Tienes razón, y es bueno oírlo- añadió sonriendo

Y se que tu y yo no coincidimos en muchas cosas- y el rolo los ojos- o mas bien en casi nada, pero- le dije- me gustaría que cantáramos un dueto juntos, otra vez-

Pero la competencia se acabo- me dijo confundido

Lo se- le respondi sonriendo- Pero esto seria algo para los dos, algo asi como por amor al arte y a la vida- le dije feliz- que dices-

Me encantaría- añadió sonriendo…nos preparamos toda la tarde, tanto que Finn acuso a Kurt de estarme robando para el, a lo que Kurt solo rolo los ojos y le dijo que esta loco…

Y por cierto Quinn, me dejo sin oído al hablarme de su cita con Sam, y me dijo que ambas usaremos el boleto, porque hizo que Sam pagara, ya que los caballeros pagan por las citas, especialmente por la primera, y yo la mire confundida, porque se que ambos se estado besando por todos lados, pero ella me dijo que la salida a Breadstick era la primera cita oficial…asi que tengo una comida gratis en Breadstick…

Kurt y yo cantamos en el club "Happy Days are Here Again/Get Happy" (*) de Judy Garland y Barbra Streisand, y a todos les fascino…

Semanas después, a la semana antes de Halloween, el Sr. Schue quería que realizáramos la obra "The Rocky Horror", y después de algunos ensayos al final la obra se cancelo, además no era muy apropiada, pero otra vez todos mostramos lo versátiles que somos, sobre todo con "Time Warp" (*) Quinn y Kurt se lucieron con ese numero…Y ahora a seguir practicando para las locales…

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, por ahora...si se dieron cuenta me salte el capitulo de "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", no le veo el caso a reescribirlo completo, porque como lo hicieron en la serie me gusto...eso, cariños otra vez y dejenme comentarios :)


	11. Chapter 11 & 12

Bien, dos capitulos...nada que ver con la serie por cierto, pero me parecio genial incluir esta idea :), recuerden Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

11

SHOCK PARA RACHEL

Rachel POV

Estoy en casa de los Hummel, vine a comer con ellos, porque mis papas están fuera de la ciudad, solo por el fin de semana, y para estar con Finn, claro…pero a Finn se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que debo quedarme…no es que no quiera, es que no quiero incomodar…

No es necesario- dije por milésima vez, estoy sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, Burt esta en el sillón grande junto a Kurt y Carole esta en la cocina, y Finn enfrente mio…

Si, lo es- me dijo firme Finn

Estoy de acuerdo con Finn, Rachel, deberías quedarte- añadió Kurt, y Finn le sonrie

Y ya les dije que nos es la primera vez que me quedo sola- dije algo cabreada

Si, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros no necesitas quedarte sola- dijo Burt…no había dicho nada, y Carole ahora lo mira feliz, como si le hubieran dado un regalo de navidad, raro…y ahora todos me miran…rayos…

De acuerdo- dije derrotada y todos sonrien, demasiada presión - Pero debo ir por mis cosas- añadi levantandome

Yo te llevo- dijo feliz Finn

No, voy en mi auto- y Finn me miro tratando de decir algo- lo necesito para mañana Finn, tengo la ultima cita en el hospital- y el asintió a regañadientes…le da vergüenza subirse en mi auto…muy rosa y se siente como un gigante…

Al final fue conmigo igualmente…y me demore una hora en arreglar todo, decidieron que me quedara hasta el lunes…ya que mis papas llegan ese dia en la tarde…además tuve que cerrar bien toda la casa…

Al volver a casa de los Hummel…les dimos las buenas noches a Carole y Burt que están abrazados en el sofá viendo televisión, y les di las gracias a ambos, y nos fuimos a la habitación de Kurt, Finn aun no termina la suya en el segundo piso…

Al entrar en la habitación Kurt estaba poniendo una cortina que separaba la cama de la de Finn y yo y Finn lo miramos sin entender que hace…nos dijo que no tenia problema en que nos quisiéramos, pero que no quería ser testigo…y entendimos…

Antes de acostarnos, Finn estuvo jugando a sus brutales juegos, mientras yo y Kurt hablábamos de musicales de Brodway, se sorprendió al saber la experticia que tengo, me dijo que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…aunque despues de cantar conmigo los duetos, ya no lo duda tanto...y yo solo me rei...

Despues nos acostamos, y yo me acoste con Finn en su cama…ambos nos dormimos abrazados, no sin antes besarnos…con la advertencia de Kurt de que no quería ruidos…finalmente nos quedamos dormidos, fue un largo viernes…

Desperte a las 8 justa gracias a la vibración de mi celular en mi pantalón de pijama, asi que me levante…sin despertar a Finn…tengo hora a las 10.30 en el hospital, asi que tengo tiempo de sobra…Kurt se despertó y me dejo usar el baño primero…

Cuando Sali a la sala, Carole ya estaba en pie, ella y Kurt estaban desayunando, y me dijeron que usara lo que quisiera de la cocina…e hice jugo de naranja natural, con canela, y ambos les encanto, pero al que mas le gusto fue a Burt…despertó a las 9…a las 9.30 decidi volver a la habitación a despedirme de Finn…

Finn despierta- le dije sentándome a su lado, pero no hubo respuesta- Finn- lo movi…

No, ma, es muy temprano- dijo moviendo un brazo para sacarme, por suerte no fue tan fuerte

Finn- pero nada, no quiere, asi que lo bese…y al separarme tiene los ojos semi abiertos- Finalmente- le dije sonriendo

Estoy soñando- me pregunto y yo lo mire confundida- Porque si es asi no quiero despertar- me dijo sonriendo y atrapandome con sus brazos y atacando mis labios, asi que tuve que tenderme en la cama, a su lado…

Es un buen sueño, entonces- le dije al separarnos y el asintió- Lamento despertarte, pero quería despedirme antes de irme-

A donde- me pregunto confundido y lo golpee en el hombro- Ow!- se quejo

A mi cita, tonto- le dije y le di otro beso- Lo mas probable es que me demore, y no quería esperar a volver para sentir estos enormes brazos en mi-

Genial- me dijo abrazandome mas fuerte y besándome de nuevo- todavía estoy adormilado- me dijo con voz de sueño y yo me rei

Vuelve a dormir- le dije saliéndome de sus brazos, y sentándome en la cama- Estaremos toda la tarde juntos, y mañana también- y el me sonrio y asintió feliz y le di un beso en la frente- Me voy antes de que se me haga tarde- le dije levándome, pero el me tomo el brazo y me jalo y me volvió a besar-

Yo tampoco quería esperar para saborear estos exquisitos labios- me dijo sonriendo y sonreí, también, y no quería moverme, pero debo hacerlo…asi que le di otro beso y me corri rápido de el…

Estare aquí justo a la hora de almuerzo- le dije mientras subo la escalera y el asintió- Te amo- le dije tirándole un ultimo beso con mis manos…y el sonrio…y Sali…

Me despedi de todos…y corri al auto…

Por suerte llegue a tiempo…justo y cuando me llamaban a mi turno…y como supuse termine a las 12.30…como es la ultima sesión debo firmar una cantidad de papeles, para dar por terminado el curso, si quieren llamarlo asi…y como no soy la única…y vaya que hay gente en el hospital…finalmente me mandaron a terminar todo con mi enfermera de cabecera, que esta en el piso de pediatría…Marie…es super simpatica…

Bien, este es el ultimo- me dijo Marie entregándome un papel y un lápiz y yo lo firme

Por fin- le dije entregándoselo y ella me miro confundida- No es que me queje, el programa me encanto, pero la burocracia da asco- y ella sonrio tomando el papel

Lo se, pero asi funciona el sistema, Rachel- me dijo algo triste y yo asentí- Bien este es el papel que debes darle a tu medico de cabecera- me dijo entregándome un papel- Ponlo en tu archivero y traelo en tu próxima cita, de acuerdo- y yo asentí tomando el papel- Bien eso es todo- me dijo feliz

Gracias- le dije…y empece a guardar mis papeles en mi bolso…cuando…

Es hermosa- escuche que una voz dijo con un amor, me agrado como lo dijo- Beth esta cada dia mas grande y bella- Beth?, que recuerdos, y sin darme cuenta segui la voz con la mirada…mi corazón se detuvo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

12

REEMPLAZADA

Rachel POV

En el umbral de la puerta esta una doctora, tiene una cara muy dulce, pero a su lado esta la persona que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera…es Shelby…y no solo esta ella…esta cargando a una bebe…preciosa…rubia…que se parece a…no puede ser…

Esta sana, pero esos son exámenes de rutina- dijo la doctora acariciando a la bebe

De acuerdo- respondió Shelby aliviada- Los hare y los traeré los mas pronto posible- añadió feliz

Bien, las vere en unos días- dijo la doctora despidiéndose y entrando a la habitación…

Mientras, que yo no puedo dejar de ver a Shelby, con una…bebe…todo se mueve en cámara lenta…la forma en como ve a la bebe…con tanto amor…como la acaricia…mi corazón esta a mil por hora…

Se esta acercando al elevador…y yo también tengo que ir ahí…rayos…fuerza Rachel…

Ahora me vio…y de su cara la sonrisa se cayo…tiene mezcla de culpabilidad, o creo…quiere huir, lo puedo ver por su cara…

Que tal Shelby- le dije como si nada

Rachel- dijo saliendo de su sorpresa

Que bonita- le dije apuntando a la bebe antes de que pudiera decir algo- Quien es- le pregunte

Mi bebe, mi hija- me dijo asustada

Se parece mucho a la bebe de mi amiga Quinn - le dije como si nada y su cara, lo dice todo- Ella es…- y mi corazón bombea mas fuerte

Lo es- me dijo- Ella es Beth Corcoran, Rachel-

Adoptaste a la hija de Quinn - le dije sorprendida y ella asintió- Porque?-

Cuando la vi, me enamore de ella, es tan linda- me respondió mirando a Beth, y tengo celos…

Y conservaste su nombre- le dije y ella asintió- Adoptaste a la hija de mi mejor amiga…- añadi aun desconcertada…esto es doloroso

No sabia que Quinn Fabray, fuera tu mejor amiga- me dijo sorprendida

Si, claro que no lo sabias- le dije molesta- Como lo sabrias si me alejaste de ti, porque según tu era tarde para nosotras, y no te costo ni medio segundo tomar la oportunidad de reemplazarme- añadi y ahora quiero llorar, pero no lo hare…

Rachel-

NO- le dije mirando el piso- No digas nada, todo quedo claro entre nosotras, meses atrás- añadi mirándola- Pero algo te dejo claro, SHELBY- y ella me miro sorprendida con la furia con la que dije su nombre- Si lastimas a Beth lo pagaras, porque si bien Quinn no la conservo, simbólicamente es mi ahijada, asi que ella me importa-

Ahora es mi hija- me dijo

Lo se- le dije- Pero eso no me impedirá lastimarte si la lastimas- le dije y ella esta algo confusa

Rachel, para mi…- empezó a decir

NO- le dije cortándola- No digas nada- y el elevador llego y me meti- Te odio, Shelby- le dije con furia en mi voz…antes de que se cerraran las puertas...

No tengo idea de cómo llegue a mi auto, pero apenas me subi…ya no aguante, y me puse a llorar a todo pulmon…

Es demasiado doloroso…la ODIO, me reemplazo asi de fácil…y no con cualquier bebe…sino que con el bebe de Quinn…esa pequeña a la que adoro, por el solo de hecho de ser hija de Quinn….pero que significo tanto dolor para mi en un principio…porque era la razón mas poderosa que mantenía alejada de Finn…

RAYOS- grite golpeando el volante…mi corazón me duele demasiado…pero debo irme…asi que encendí el auto…y empece a salir del estacionamiento…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Pobre Rachel...ojala les hayan gustado, ademas porque este drama no ha acabado, dejen comentarios :)


	12. Chapter 13

El drama sigue...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

13

SHOCK GLEE

Finn POV

Después de que Rachel se fue segui durmiendo…hasta que decidi levantarme, para sorpresa de todos a las 11…todos me empezaron a molestar con que algo pasaría porque me estaba levantando antes de las 2 de la tarde, yo solo los escuche…

A Kurt casi se le cae el mundo cuando me encontró vestido, y ordenando la habitación…

VIVA RACHEL BERRY- grito Kurt de pronto levantando las manos al aire…

No entiendo- le dije confundido

Cuando en un sábado decides levantarte temprano y ORDENAR- me dijo

Ah, no es para tanto- le dije como si nada

Le hare un altar a Rachel- me dijo y yo solo role los ojos

Despues me puse a jugar video juegos…no hayo la hora en que Rachie llegue…y la mejor manera de que el tiempo se vaya rápido es con video juegos…

NN POV

El teléfono suena en casa de los Hummel…

Residencia Hummel/Hudson - respondió Kurt- Si si esta, un momento por favor- dijo Kurt- CAROLE, TELEFONO- grito y Carole llego y el le entrego el teléfono

Gracias, podrías- le dijo a Kurt

La cocina, claro- añadió Kurt feliz

Alo- respondió Carole serena- Si, soy Carole Hudson, con quien hablo- y ahora la cara de Carole cambio de serenidad a pánico…- Donde- pregunto preocupada y Kurt que oia la conversación se dio cuenta que algo paso- Si estare ahí en poco tiempo, pero hagan todo lo posible, por favor- le rogo al teléfono…y colgó…y se tomo la cabeza con las manos…-

Carole pasa algo- le pregunto Kurt al verla y ella lo miro

Como le digo a Finn- dijo Carole aguantando el llanto

Como le dices que- le pregunto asustado Kurt…algo malo paso…

Finn POV

Ya falta poco para almorzar…y para que…

Finn- me llamo mi mama entrando en la habitación

Que hay ma- le dije feliz, y al ver su cara algo malo paso- Que paso ma, porque tienes esa cara- y no me mira- Mama, que te pasa- le pregunte asustado y me levante

Tienes que calmarte, de acuerdo- me dijo mirándome y poniendo sus manos en mis brazos

Lo estoy, que pasa- le dije preocupado

Rachel- me dijo en un susurro, pero escuche…que rayos paso con Rachel…

Que paso con Rachel, Ma, ya llego, que, llega tarde- le pregunte, pero ella no dice nada…- Dime algo Ma- le dije desesperado

Tuvo un accidente en su auto- me dijo y mi se me acaba de detener el corazón…

NN POV

Finn se cayo de rodillas al suelo- Finn, esta viva, pero tenemos que ir al hospital- le dijo Carole, pero el no reacciona

Carole- dijo entrando rápido Kurt a la habitación- Yo me encargo de el- le dijo y ella asintió y se fue…

FINN, PARATE- le grito Kurt a Finn, parándolo con una fuerza- Necesitas mover tu trasero e ir al hospital, Rachel esta VIVA, pero no esta bien, y te necesita, nos necesita a todos- añadio y Finn no reacciona…y esta vez lo abofeteo…

Finn POV

Sentí dolor en mi mejilla y al llevarme la mano a la cara, Kurt esta delante mio, mirándome con los ojos aguados, pero llenos de determinación

REACCIONA QUARTERBACK- me grito Kurt- RACHEL TE NECESITA- y por fin pude moverme…

Gracias- le dije y el asintió

Vamos, yo te llevo- me dijo y tome mi chaqueta y lo segui...antes de irnos Burt nos grito que lo mantuviéramos informado, y Kurt le dijo que no se preocupara que el le avisaría- Usaremos mi auto- me dijo y nos subimos…

No entiendo- le dije de pronto, mientras ya íbamos camino al hospital…y tengo un dolor intenso en mi pecho…- Rachel conduce siempre con cuidado-

Si, lo se, llega a ser maniática- me dijo Kurt sin despegar la vista del frente- Por cierto ya le avise a Mercedes, ella le dira a todos los del club- pero no le dije nada, y mire por la ventana…

No me importa si saben…yo lo único que quiero es que mi Rachie, este bien…si no me moriré con ella…

Llegamos poco después de que mi mama llegara, pero no habían mas noticias, mas que Rachel esta en cirugía…

Al rato después empezaron a llegar todos los del club…los mas asustados eran Quinn y Mike…aunque todos están preocupados…pero ellos dos son los mas afectados…

Mike esta sentado al lado de Tina, y no ha dicho nada desde que llego, tiene las manos agarradas como si estuviera rezando, pero no dice nada…y Quinn se pasea de un lado para otro y murmura cosas para si misma…

En un rato mi mama se fue, la policía quería hablar con ella, aun no vuelve…y llevamos una hora esperando…

Esto no tiene sentido- dijo de pronto Quinn y todos la miramos- Rachel es una maniática de la seguridad cuando se trata de conducir- añadio – De hecho mi papa estaba mas orgulloso de cómo aprendió Rachel que como aprendi yo-

Lo mismo no entendemos nosotros- dijo Kurt

No fue su culpa- dijo entrando mi mama y todos la miramos confundidos y se sento junto a mi y me tomo una mano y los miro a todos- La policía me dijo que Rachel si bien iba rápido, tenia la luz verde cuando cruzo la intersección, pero el chofer del camión que venia por el otro lado, se quedo dormido y no paro en la roja, por eso la impacto-

Iba rápido- pregunto Quinn y mi mama asintió- Eso es raro- susurro para si

La policía me dijo que lo saben por el velocímetro, pero que aunque Rachel hubiera ido a velocidad normal, igual la hubiera impactado- le respondió mi mama-

De hecho el ir rápido le salvo la vida- dijo alguien mas en la habitación- Sra. Hudson- es el medico y todos nos levantamos

Como esta Rachel- le pregunto mi mama

Afortunadamente esta bien- dijo el medico y todos respiramos aliviados- El impacto le causo la perforación del baso, pero lo reparamos- añadió

Porque dice que el ir rápido le salvo la vida- pregunto el Sr. Schue

Eso evito, milagrosamente, que se rompiera algún hueso- y todos sonreímos- Esta estable, pero inconsciente- añadió el medico

Cuando despertara- pregunto Quinn

Eso no lo se- dijo el medico

Como que no lo sabe- le dije molesto, primero nos dice que esta bien, y ahora que no sabe cuando despertara, y mi mama me tomo el brazo para que me calmara

Eso depende de ella- dijo el medico mirandome- Rachel esta en un trance, el que llamamos "Sueño en vela"- y todos lo miramos confundidos- Y en esos casos solo depende del paciente el despertar, pero les aseguro que físicamente, esta bien-

Podemos verla- pregunto mi mama

No aun, la estamos trasladando a una sala distinta, en cuanto puedan le avisaremos- dijo el medico y alguien lo llamo- Lo siento, los tengo que dejar, pero cualquier cosa, ya sabe donde encontrarme- y mi mama asintio y con eso se fue…

Aun hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Quinn después de un rato- Porque Rachel iba rápido- y todos la miramos confundidos- Es una conductora cuidadosa, no manejaría rápido, a menos…- se detuvo Quinn y abrió mucho los ojos

A menos que, que- pregunto Schue

A menos que se enojara por algo- dijo de pronto Mike, que por fin dijo algo- Y haya pensado que lo mejor era liberar la tensión conduciendo como loca- añadió y Quinn asintió

Porque se enojaría- pregunto Mercedes y todos me miraron a mi

Que- les dije confundido y todos me miraron como si fuera imbécil…lo hacen bastante…ese no es el punto Hudson, te están culpando…- Cuando se fue estábamos bien- me defendi

A donde se fue- pregunto Tina

Vino aquí, al hospital- respondió Kurt- Era su ultima sesión en ese programa que estaba haciendo- y Quinn después de escucharlo, camino a la puerta y todos la miramos confundidos

A donde vas, Fabray- le pregunto Santana

A hablar con una de las enfermeras que conoce a Rachel- y todos la miramos confundidos- Rachel me dijo que con ella tenia que firmar los últimos papeles al terminar, porque era su enfermera de cabecera, quizás ella sabe algo-

Voy contigo- dijo Kurt y ambos salieron…y a mi realmente no importa enterarme aun, lo que quiero es ver a Rachel, además lo que sea que la haya hecho molestarse, le salvo la vida…aunque aun asi, el que la haya hecho sentirse molesta la pagara…nadie pone triste a mi Rachie y se sale con la suya…

Pero ahora, lo único que Quiero es verla…

Quinn POV

Kurt y yo preguntamos por la enfermera que busco, Marie es su nombre, es muy dulce y quiere mucho a Rachel…nos dijeron que esta en pediatría…y por fin la encontramos…

Enfermera Marie- dije y ella me miro sonriendo- Soy Quinn Fabray, la amiga de Rachel Berry, la conoci en el verano- y ella asintió

Hola, en que puedo ayudarte- me dijo feliz

Vio a Rachel hoy- le pregunte y ella asintió- La noto rara antes de irse-

No, estaba feliz de terminar el papeleo- me dijo- Por-

Hola- dijo Kurt- Soy Kurt Hummel, amigo de Rachel, también- y se dieron la mano- Lo que pasa es que le paso algo a Rachel- y ella nos miro extrañada

Que le paso- pregunto preocupada

Tuvo un accidente- y su cara se transformo en tristeza- Pero esta bien- y ella respiro aliviada- Pero estamos intrigados, creemos que a Rachel le paso algo antes de irse de aquí, que la hizo molestarse- dije yo

No, que yo sepa- dijo pensando

Bueno, gracias- le dijo Kurt

Un minuto- dijo de pronto la enfermera- La vi hablar con una mujer frente al elevador- y yo y Kurt la miramos intrigados- Despues ella se subió y la mujer se quedo arto rato mirando el elevador-

Quien era- pregunto Kurt

No se- y nuestras esperanzas de saber con quien hablo Rachel se fueron al suelo- Pero- y la volvimos a mirar, matare a esta enfermera- Se parecían bastante- y yo y Kurt estamos confundidos- Rachel y la mujer, eran muy parecidas-

Podria ser- me dijo mirándome Kurt

Shelby Corcoran- le respondi yo

Oh, Shelby Corcoran es tan linda- dijo alguien al lado de la enfermera Marie, es otra enfermera

La conoce- le pregunto Kurt y la mujer asintió- Porque-

Estuvo aquí temprano, de hecho- y la miramos confundidos- Trae a su linda bebe a control- añadió la mujer y yo ahora entendí

Gracias a ambas- les dije y ellas asintieron y jale a Kurt lejos y el esta confundido- Rachel vio a Shelby con una bebe, eso quiere decir que para Rachel Shelby la reemplazo- le dije a Kurt y a el la cara se le lleno de tristeza

Con razón se molesto- dijo Kurt y yo asentí

Vamos ahí que contarle a los demás- le dije y el me tironeo volviéndome a mi lugar- Que te pasa-

No- me dijo serio- No diremos nada enfrente de Finn - me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Rachel necesita a Finn con ella, y si el se entera de que Shelby tuvo algo que ver la querra matar- añadió

No entiendo- le dije

El dia que se conocieron, Finn me dijo que no quería saber quien era, porque sino haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría porque esa mujer había lastimado a Rachel- me dijo Kurt- Imagina si se entera que tuvo que ver con su accidente- y ahora entendí y asentí…

Y volvimos a la sala de espera y al entrar Finn no esta…

Y Finn- pregunto Kurt

Con Rachel- dijo Tina- Acaba de irse- y yo y Kurt entendimos y el se dirigió a Carole

Ya sabemos que paso- le dijo Kurt a Carole y empezamos a decirle…ya que Finn no esta aquí, no hay problema que lo digamos…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, si fue asi comenten :)


	13. Chapter 14

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

14

DESPIERTATE FRAGIL, PEQUEÑA ENANA, DRAMATICA…

Finn POV

Kurt y Quinn aun no habían vuelto, cuando una enfermera nos aviso que ya podíamos ver a Rachel y mi mama me dejo entrar primero, y me hice camino con las indicaciones de la enfermera…

Estoy afuera de la habitación en la que me dijeron que esta…pero no puedo entrar…el solo hecho de pensar de que esta ahí, lastimada, inconsciente, y con su mente quizás donde…me hace querer matar al conductor del camión…

Al final me arme de valor y entre…preferible estar con ella a que este sola pasando por esto…

La cama en la que esta Rachel esta de frente a la puerta…la luz es mas tenue que la que había en la habitación de Burt hace un mes…

Los sonidos inundan la habitación, la maquina de oxigeno, la de los signos vitales, y por ultimo el pequeño ruido que Rachel hace al respirar…

Se ve tan frágil…tiene cortes en la cara y los brazos…pero nada que indique que se haya roto algo…

Me sente en la silla al lado de su cama, y le tome una de sus manos…rayos…no puedo creer que casi la perdi hoy…

Yo el muy tarado jugando video juegos, cuando ella estaba peleando por su vida…pero ahora esta aquí, y esta bien…o al menos eso dice el medico, aunque quiero que despierte y que ella me lo diga…

Hey, Rachie- le dije besándole la mano- tienes que despertar, de acuerdo…tienes que despertar y decirme que todo va estar bien…que vas a estar bien…y que jamás vas a volver a este hospital…- y se que ahora lloro…- Vamos Rachie, sabes que me moriría si te pierdo - añadi sollozando- Asi que despierta, quieres…por mi, si- y ahora me pare y le di un beso en la frente- Te amo Rachie- le susurre en el oído

Pero nada…ni se movio…asi que segui a su lado, le conte quienes están aquí….y como todos están preocupados…luego llego una enfermera y me pidió que me fuera, pues debian hacerle algo, y le di otro beso en la frente y me fui…

Quinn POV

Despues de que Finn volviera, tuvimos que esperar un poco mas, y nos volvieron a avisar que ya podíamos verla, ahora la mama de Finn paso, después Mike, y después yo…

Rachel no es grande, siempre ha sido bastante pequeña, es una pequeña enanita, siempre que le digo eso se molesta…pero en esta cama de hospital se ve mas pequeña, todo a su alrededor se ve grande…y ella se ve tan frágil…

Rach- le dije tomandole la mano y sentándome en la silla que hay a su lado- Se porque te molestaste- pause-

Te dije, cada vez que te molestas te pasa algo, Rach, tienes que calmarte- le dije entre risas, pero lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos-

Eres una tonta Rachel, como se te ocurre tener un accidente- dije molesta- Esto NO es chistoso, asi que despiértate ya, antes de que te saque yo misma de esta estúpida cama- añadi llorando-

Hablo en serio Rachel Barbara Berry, ya despiértate- le dije seria, y deje caer mi cabeza encima de su mano- Te detesto por estar aqui, lo sabes- susurre…

La verdad es que casi me da un infarto cuando Mercedes me llamo para decirme lo del accidente…estaba molesta con Rachel, aun lo estoy…pero solo quiero que despierte, después le pateare el trasero por preocuparme…

NN POV

Brittany y Santana entraron después de Quinn, después Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, Schue y por ultimo Kurt…el que no quería entrar…pero finalmente convencido por Schue lo hizo…y entro…y se quedo parado en la puerta mirándola…

No es justo, que me hagas esto Berry- dijo Kurt aun en la puerta de la habitación - Lo sabes, verdad- dijo avanzando-

Tu sabes como sufri con mi papa en coma, todos lo saben- añadió- Y ahora a ti se te ocurre ponerte igual, que a caso estabas celosa- dijo molesto-

Porque esto no es divertido y tampoco tiene sentido, Berry- se sento en la silla…-

Eres tonta, lo sabes, muy tonta, con razón haces tan buena pareja con Finn- añadió cabreado…

La estuvo mirando un rato cuando lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos- No es justo que esto este pasando, sabes- añadió triste y le tomo la mano-

No te pediré que me apretes la mano, Rachel, solo te dire que se que eres fuerte y confiare en eso para creer que vas a salir de esto- dijo sonriendo- Despertaras y los sacaras a todos de la depresión en que los has puesto, sobre todo al pobre de Finn-

Y después rolo los ojos- Y empezaras a ser molesta otra vez y lo único que querre es que te calles- añadio sonriendo otra vez- Pero tienes que despertar…por el bien de todos- pauso-

No podemos ganar las locales sin ti- y con eso le dio un pequeño besito en la mano y se paro…y camino hacia la puerta…-

Es en serio Rachel, ya despiértate, esto no es divertido, dramática- y con eso se fue…y por el pasillo va llorando…y tropezó con alguien…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Les aviso que con quien tropezo Kurt no saldra aun...pero si han visto la 2da temporada, quizas tengan una idea...

Dejen comentarios :)


	14. Chapter 15

Glee no me pertenece :)

* * *

15

DESPERTAR GRITONEADO

Finn POV

Han pasado tres días desde que Rachel esta en el hospital, y todos en la escuela se enteraron, y sus papas aun no han llegado…

No porque no supieran o porque no les importa, sino que estan en Alaska y el clima no les ha permitido tomar un avión y volver, asi que mi mama los ha mantenido informados…

En los únicos momentos que me he separado de Rachel es cuando he tenido que comer, cuando alguien mas quiere estar con ella a solas, o cuando fui a la escuela, el lunes y hoy…

Pero no me he quedado a las practicas de football, para mi sorpresa la coach entendió…me dijo que volviera cuando mi cabeza estuviera por completo en el juego, pero que no estaba fuera del equipo, sino que entiende que es lo que necesito ahora…es raro…me agrada lo compresiva que es…

Con respecto al resto, en Glee nadie dice nada ni hace nada… y el Sr. Schue tampoco nos presiona a nada…lo que si se ha comentado en el club el hecho de que Sue grita por todo…esta más odiosa que antes, excepto con Schue el que nos dijo que jura que la vio sonreirle, aunque no esta seguro…

Despues de clases, ambos días he venido a hacerle compañía a Rachel…pero aun no hay cambios…

De repente me acorde, que Rachel le canto a Burt mientras estaba en coma…quizás si le canto ayude…pero que canción…saque mi ipod…es bueno andar con el…y encontré la canción que cante pensando en mi hija, cuando crei que era mia…esta canción es perfecta…le tome la mano…

_Oh, why you look so sad?_; Finn se acuerda cuando vio a Rachel triste en el salón

_Tears are in your eyes; Come on and come to me now;_

_Don't Be ashamed to cry; _

_Let me see you through; _Cuando se puso a llorar contandole lo de su mama

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_; cuando le dijo que estaba saliendo con Jessie

_Could make me love you less_; y cuando lo miro con odio

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_ cuando el la abrazo

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_; cuando Rachel le dijo lo de Shelby

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_;

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_; cuando la defendio de Jessie

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_; todos los abrazos y besos que le ha dado…en un rapido flash…

Despierta Rachie- dije sollozando, y senti una mano en mi hombro…y al ver es…

Es perfecta- me dijo Kurt y yo le sonreí y de pronto sentí un suave movimiento en mi mano y al darme vuelta los dedos de Rachel se están moviendo…

Rachel- le dije acercándomele- Puedes escucharme, Rachel- y ella ahora esta moviendo la cabeza de a poco…y yo se que estoy sonriendo

Voy por la enfermera- dijo rápido y feliz Kurt…

Rachie- volvi a repetir y ahora esta abriendo los ojos…

Finn- murmuro Rachel…rayos…llevo días deseando oírla, aunque no suena como siempre, pero esta despierta…en eso llego la enfermera y el medico y me pidieron que saliera, y Kurt y yo empezamos a mandar mensajes diciendo que despertó…

30 minutos después llegaron todos los del club y mi mama…y todavía no salen a decir nada…

15 minutos después de que todos llegaran, por fin salió el medico…

Lamento la espera- dijo feliz- Esta bien, algo aturdida aun, pero esta bien-

Podemos verla- pregunte yo y el asintió-

Pero de a uno, máximo dos- dijo el doctor- Y si sigue evolucionando bien, la enviaremos a casa pronto- añadió y todos le sonrieron…

Todos me dieron el pase para que entrara primero…y al entrar ella esta con los ojos mas abiertos que antes…y yo no puedo evitar sonreir…

Hola Finny- me dijo sonriendo…y yo corri hacia ella y antes de decirle nada la bese, al separar mis labios de los de ella, apoye mi frente en la suya y ella esta sonriendo…

Ya te lo dije una vez, Rachel- le dije molesto y ella me miro confundida- No me asustes asi, quieres, que no entiendes, que me moriría si algo te pasa, Rachie- y ella me sonrio

Lo siento- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias- me dijo y yo la mire confundido- Por la canción-

La escuchaste- le pregunte feliz y ella asintió- Me alegra, que mas escuchaste-

No estoy segura, mi cabeza aun da vueltas- me dijo bajito- Finn-dijo algo mas alto - Te amo- añadió sonriendo

Yyo a ti- y la volvi a besar…- Sera mejor que salga para que los demás puedan verte- y ella me miro confundida- Todos están aquí- y ahora sonríe- Pero volveré, lo prometo- y ella asintió y yo le di un beso en la frente y Sali…después empezaron todos a entrar…

Mi mama entro con Kurt, después Mike y Tina, Mercedes y Artie, Santana y Brittany, el Sr. Schue entro con la Srta. Pilsburry, y luego Quinn y Sam…después de que entraron Quinn y Sam no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando…

ESTUPIDA, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PONERME EN ESTE ESTRÉS- grito Quinn, y Sam salió de la la sala asustado…

Que fue eso- pregunto confundida Mercedes, cuando Sam salió…y los gritos siguen

Entramos le pregunte como se sentía a Rachel dijo mejor, y luego Quinn se le acerco le sonrio y la abrazo y a los cincos segundos se separo tenia una cara que da miedo y se puso a gritar- dijo Sam asustado

TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE PUDISTE HABERTE MUERTO- y Quinn sigue gritando

No, deberíamos entrar y calmarla- pregunto Artie asustado y preocupado

No- dijo Mike- Esta es la forma en que ambas se descargan con la otra, déjenlas, además nada de lo que diga Quinn lastimara a Rachel- añadió

Mike tiene razón- les dije- Dejenlas- y todos asintieron

Despues de 5 minutos de escuchar a Quinn gritar escuchamos silencio…5 minutos después la puerta se empezó a abrir…- Y LA PROXIMA VEZ YO MISMA TE MATO- dijo Quinn y por fin salió…y cerro la puerta y todos la están mirando- QUE!- pregunto confundida

Todo bien Quinn- le pregunto Tina y ella asintió como si nada

Realmente eres amiga de Rachel- le dijo Mike divertido y ella sonrio

Despues volvi a entrar y Rachel se estaba riendo mirando el techo…

Porque te ries- le pregunte confundido y ella se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí y me sonrio…

De Quinn- me dijo feliz- Y dice que yo soy dramática- dijo riéndose mas…

Despues todos se fueron, pero yo me quede con Rachel solo por esta noche me advirtió mi mama…

Lo importante es que despertó…asi que esta noche dormiré como un bebe…

* * *

Bien se acabo el drama del hospital...y si se preguntan por Shelby, volvera, en tanto vuelva a Glee...dejen comentarios :)


	15. Chapter 16 & 17

2 capitulos...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

16

MADRES OTRA VEZ

Rachel POV

La verdad es que acelere bastante, pero no soy tan estúpida como para pasarme los altos, y yo se que cruce con verde, y después un duro golpe y todo dio vueltas, como no me rompi nada, no entiendo…aunque me operaron el baso asi que si me lastime…pero ningún hueso…aunque todo el cuerpo me duele…

Finn me dijo que desperté el dia martes, y me hicieron mas pruebas, sobre todo a mi cerebro, para ver si había algún daño, pero no hay nada…asi que el jueves me dieron de alta…

Mis papas llegaron un dia antes de que me dieran el alta…estaban asustados pero felices de verme bien…

El medico me dio una semana mas de reposo…asi que no volveré a la escuela hasta dentro de una semana mas…Ya es domingo y si bien todos han venido a visitarme me siento algo sola…

Hey, Rachie- dijo Finn desde mi puerta y yo lo mire sonriendo desde mi cama- Puedo entrar-

Desde cuando preguntas- le dije confundida, estoy acostada, bueno semi, leyendo un libro

No se- me dijo confundido y golpee uno de los lados de mi cama para que se acercara y lo hizo- Como te sientes- me dijo después de darme un pequeño besito en los labios…

Mejor ahora que estas aquí- le dije feliz- Te pasa algo- y el negó con la cabeza

Solo cansado- me dijo tendiéndose en la cama y apoyándose en las manos- Y tu, que haz hecho-

Aburrirme- le dije y el se rio- No te rias, Finn, en serio quiero volver a la escuela-

Lo se- me dijo dejando de reírse- Rachel, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- añadió serio

Que- le dije confundida

Porque aceleraste el vehiculo- me pregunto serio otra vez…bien sabia que preguntaría, Quinn me dijo que lo sabia, ella y Kurt lo dedujeron de su juego de detectives en el hospital, pero que no se lo habían dicho a Finn…bueno será mejor decirle…

Vi a Shelby con una bebe en el hospital- le dije mirando las tapas del libro que tengo sobre mi regazo,…se que esta molesto- Y le dije que la odio -

Esa mujer solo sabe lastimarte- me dijo molesto…ven se los dije- Rachie, hay mas verdad- y yo asentí sin mirarlo- puedes decírmelo- añadió y asentí y lo mire…

Ya se lo dije a Quinn- y el me miro confundido- Shelby adopto a Beth, Finn- y a el se le cayo la cara

QUE- dijo mas molesto y yo asentí- Pero como-

Dijo que desde que la vio se enamoro de ella- dije triste- Y la adopto, asi nada mas- añadi…estoy algo agotada…

Y hay algo mas- me pregunto Finn y yo lo mire confundida- Te conozco Rachel, además algo me dice que hay algo mas…- rayos…a veces detesto que recordara…sabe demasiado de mi…pero que mas da…sera mejor ser sincera con el…finalmente me ama, no?...

Bueno- empeze diciendo nerviosa- El que adoptara a Beth fue como una cachetada- le dije mirandolo y el me miro confundido- Adoro a esa bebe, es la hija de Quinn, es simbólicamente mi ahijada pero- pause y deje de mirarlo- Despues de lo que paso el año pasado…- No pude terminar, porque Finn me esta besando…

Tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado- me dijo Finn a centrimetros de mis labios…que es psíquico ahora…

Es algo difícil- le dije y el me volvió a besar- Porque me besas cada vez que digo algo- le dije cuando dejo de hacerlo

Porque quiero que dejes de pensar en ello- Si, es psíquico…- Tu lo dijiste, pasado es pasado, y ambos lo necesitábamos para madurar- me dijo y yo le sonreí- Hay esta esa sonrisa que adoro- me dijo feliz…

Tiene razón…solo estoy depresiva…por lo del accidente y por el reemplazo de Shelby…creo que aun estoy insegura…

Lo lamento- le dije a Finn y el me miro confundido- Solo soy insegura, eso creo- y el sigue sin entender- Lo que tenemos Finn, aun no me lo creo-

Porque-

Creo que a veces, solo no creo que soy tan feliz- le dije sonriendo

Ni yo- me dijo- No creas no eras la única, porque crees que soy celoso- añadió serio, y yo me rei

Ven mas cerca, quieres- y el se acerco mas, su cara esta mas cerca de la mia- Te adoro siendo celoso- y el sonrio- Es sexy- y ahora esta avergonzado y yo me volvi a reir…

Si, soy muy feliz…

Finn POV

Despues de estar con Rachel hasta que se durmió…volvi a casa…y adivinen, por fin ya mi habitación esta lista…asi que aquí estoy…en mi habitación…

Finn- me llamo mi mama y yo la mire y sonreí- Fuiste a ver a Rachel- me pregunto

Si, y esta bien- le dije feliz- Pasa algo ma- y entro y cerro la puerta

Finn, quiero ser sincera contigo- me dijo y se sento conmigo en la cama- Volvere a casarme- me solto

Que- le dije choqueado- Burt te propuso matrimonio-

No- me dijo- Pero quiero casarme con el- añadió sonriendo- Finn tu sabes lo que es sentir que estas perdiendo a una persona que amas, lo viviste con Rachel- y yo asentí- Senti lo mismo con Burt cuando estaba en el hospital- me dijo cabizbaja- Y ya perdi a un gran hombre una vez, y no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo, sin hacer nada, por MI- y ahora me miro…

Si Burt, no me propone matrimonio, yo lo hare - me dijo y se levanto- Y ya no me importa lo que digan los demás, Finn, quiero ser feliz, de nuevo- y con eso se fue…

Y yo no se que pensar…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

17

SIGLO 21

Finn POV

La confesión de mi mama acerca de sus intenciones de casarse con Burt, me han tenido algo desanimado, y el hecho de que Rachel aun no haya vuelto a la escuela aun, no ha ayudado tampoco…Si bien la veo todos los días igualmente, es extraño no verla en la escuela…

Afortunadamente, la coach Beiste cancelo las practicas de hoy, es miércoles, asi que me fui temprano a casa de Rachel…

Hola Finn- me dijo Hiram feliz abriéndome la puerta y haciéndome pasar- Porque tan temprano aquí- me pregunto confundido

Mi entrenadora cancelo la practica de hoy- le dije- Y Rachel-

Arriba- me dijo cansado y yo lo mire confundido- Ha estado torturándome toda la mañana-

Con-

Quiere volver a la escuela- me dijo cansado- Creia que tenia fiebre cuando empezó a ponerse odiosa, pero no- y yo me rei- No te rias, Finn no es divertido- y yo lo mire con cara de disculpa- Y ya que estas aquí aprovechare para ir a comprar algo- y tomo sus llaves y se fue a la puerta- Es toda tuya- me dijo sonriendo malévolamente antes de irse…

Decidi subir ya a verla…y al llegar a su puerta…la encontré sentada a lo indio en su cama, parece molesta y esta escribiendo como loca…

Que haces Rachie- le dije entrando a la habitación y ella salto al escucharme- Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte- le dije disculpándome

No, esta bien- me dijo sonriendo- No te esperaba tan temprano- añadió feliz

Bueno- dije acercándome a la cama y tirándome atravesado en ella de espaldas- La coach cancelo la practica- le dije mirándola

Genial- me dijo estirándose y dándome un beso en los labios y después volvió a lo que hacia antes

Que haces- le pregunte

Desquitandome con el papel- me dijo como si nada

Ah- le dije sin entender mucho- Rachel deberías calmarte- y ella me miro extrañada- Ya el lunes volveras a la escuela, porque no solo aprovechas el tiempo de relajación-

Aunque quisiera no puedo Finn- me dijo seria- Es como si le pidieras al viento que no sople, o que trataras de detener una ola con la mano- añadió dramáticamente- Detesto no hacer nada-

Eres la adolescente mas extraña que conozco- le dije riéndome y ahora me puse a mirar el techo

Te pasa algo, verdad- me dijo en tono suave

Porque preguntas- le dije mirándola confundido

Finn, asi como tu me conoces, yo te conozco- me dijo seria- Y tu cara lo dice todo, Finn, asi que dime que te pasa, antes de que me ponga histérica- me dijo dramáticamente

De acuerdo- le dije mirándola- Pero calmate- y ella asintió…y yo tome aire y volvi a mirar el techo- Mi mama va a casarse con Burt- le solte

En serio- me dijo sorprendida- Burt ya se le propuso- pregunto intrigada, y yo negué con la cabeza sin mirarla- Entonces, no entiendo-

Dijo que si Burt no se lo proponía a ella, ella se lo propondría a el- le conte

Vaya- dijo sorprendida Rachel- No me imagine nunca que Carole fuera tan siglo 21- me dijo impresionada y yo la mire confundido- Finn ahora las mujeres también proponen matrimonio, no solo los hombres-

No sabia- y ella asintió severamente…

Bueno ahora dime que te molesta de ello- me pregunto

No lo se- le dije- Estoy feliz por ella, pero si se casa será raro-

Por- me dijo confundida

Bueno, ya no tendremos el mismo apellido, para empezar- le dije algo molesto- Y nadie sabra que es mi mama-

Bueno eso es estúpido Finn- me dijo y la mire ofendido- Finn que tu mama no tenga el mismo apellido que tu, no cambiara la forma en que te mira, en sus ojos puedes saber el amor que te tiene, y solo una madre mira asi-

Si, pero…-

Dejate de peros, Finn Hudson, tomalo de mi, que mi madre no quiere nada conmigo y mira con amor a otra bebe que ni siquiera ella trajo al mundo- me dijo molesta

Lo siento…yo-

No, esta bien- me dijo mirándose las manos y ahora me miro- Mira Finn, Carole ya perdió demasiado y quiere ser feliz otra vez- añadio

Si eso dijo-

Entonces, porque no solo la apoyas- me dijo sonriendo- Si te lo dijo antes es porque quiere tu apoyo antes que todo-

Si- le dije y me le tire encima haciendo que se tendiera en la cama, lo hice con cuidado no quiero lastimarla

Que haces- me pregunto confundida y sonriendo

Eres la mejor y Te Amo- le dije sonriéndole y besándola

Vaya, yo también te amo- me dijo sonriendo- Pero porque el cambio de humor tan rápido- me pregunto confundida

Por ti- le dije feliz…y después seguimos besándonos…

Al volver a casa fui a hablar con mi mama…

Hola Ma- le dije parándome en la puerta de la cocina, ella esta afanada

Hola cariño, Rachel esta bien- dijo sin mirarme

Si, te manda saludos- le dije y ella asintió- Ma, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste- y ahora me miro y yo respire hondo – Sea lo que quieras hacer o pase, estoy contigo, mereces ser feliz y si Burt te hace feliz, yo te apoyo- añadi sonriendo

Oh, Finny- dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo- Gracias- añadió mirándome sin soltarme- Te amo mi bebe, y no haría nada sin pensar en ti, primero, lo sabes, verdad- y yo asentí

Lo se Ma, pero tienes razón- y me miro extrañada- Ya es hora de que pienses en tu felicidad, y si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy- añadi sonriendo y me abrazo mas fuerte…

Quinn POV

Sam y yo salimos esta tarde juntos, en otra cita, como las practicas de football se cancelaron, y me pidió ser oficialmente su novia…y yo feliz dije que SI…además me regalo un anillo de promesa…están lindo…

Lo que mas me gusta que el me acepta, a pesar de todo lo que sabe de mi…y siempre me alaga…es genial…

* * *

Bien, Quinn y Sam oficialmente son pareja...y a alguien no le va a gustar nada esto...dejenme comentarios :) para saber si les gusto


	16. Chapter 18

Glee no me pertenece :( ...y alguien volvera en este capitulo...y traera consigo...DRAMA ;)

* * *

18

VUELTAS

Rachel POV

Por fin de vuelta a la escuela, hasta mis papas estaban aliviados, los torture bastante con mi odiosa personalidad durante la semana, pobres, les hare un regalo especial para que me disculpen…

Pero bueno por fin volvi, y Finn vino a recogerme, aun no puedo conducir, y aunque pudiera mi auto, mi pobre bebe, falleció, mis padres lo dieron de baja, pero dijeron que me comprarían otro, aunque no aun…dijeron que aun deben recuperarse del hecho de que casi me pierden en un accidente automovilístico, asi que tendre para rato en tener auto…

Pero no me quejo, Finn decidió venir a recogerme todos los días, y Carole estaba de lo mas feliz, porque eso significaría que se tiene que levantar temprano…cosa que el detesta, pero con tal de venir por mi me dijo que se levantaría incluso a las 5 de la mañana o mucho antes si era necesario…es un amor…

Finn POV

Por fin LUNES y mi chica esta de vuelta en la escuela…y en glee, que es donde mas la extrañábamos…incluso creo que el tipo del piano también la extrañaba, porque ahora mientras estoy hablando con Artie de jugadas para el equipo, ella esta afanada hablando con el sujeto del piano…

En el salón también están Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Santana y Brittany…

Bien, Artie y yo estamos hablando de lo mas animado, hemos ganado todos nuestros partidos desde que la coach Beiste llego, estamos invictos y pretendemos seguir asi por el resto de la temporada…y estaba afanado también un poco…cuando…

AAAHHH!- escuche que grito Rachel de dolor y al verla esta apenas parada apoyándose en el piano…y corri hacia donde ella…

Rachel, estas bien- le pregunte preocupado, tiene los ojos cerrados y se nota que le duele, pero no entiendo…

Que rayos Berry, solo te abrace- dijo alguien a mi lado o mas bien enfrente, y al mirar es Puck

Que le hiciste- le pregunte molesto y el me miro sin entender

Finn, calmate- dijo la voz adolorida de Rachel- Solo me abrazo- me dijo mirándome y tratando de sonreir

Finn deberías sentarla- escuche la voz de Kurt y tome a Rachel en brazos

Que haces Finn- me dijo confundida- No es necesario que me cargues puedo caminar- añadió

Lo se, pero no me arriesgare- le dije y la lleve a la silla en la que se sienta Schue, que es mas comoda que la que usamos nosotros…y la baje

Gracias- me dijo una vez que la deje en la silla y me puse en cuclillas junto a ella mirándola preocupado- Pero estoy bien- añadió sonriendome

ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS PASA- dijo de pronto Puck molesto y todos lo miramos, y parece que los demás se acaban de dar cuenta de que esta aquí…

Noah, calmate- le dijo Rachel

Asi, me calmo, TE ABRACE Berry, y gritaste como si te hubiera quebrado los huesos- añadió entre molesto, confundido y preocupado

Sabrias porque grito, si hubieras estado aquí- dijo de pronto molesta Santana y todos asintieron

De acuerdo, cometi un error, pague y aquí estoy- dijo molesto- Y ahora suelten que rayos te pasa Berry-

Igual que tu acabo de volver hoy a clases Noah- le dijo Rachel y el la miro confundido- Tuve un accidente en mi auto- y la cara de Puck se cayo al suelo

Pero si eres las mas maniática conductora que conozco- dijo sorprendido

No fue culpa de Rachel- le dijo Kurt- El conductor del camión que la invistió se quedo dormido-

Vaya, lo siento- dijo mirando a Rachel- si hubiera sabido, no hubiera…-

Esta bien no es tu culpa- le dijo sonriendo Rachel

Lo que nos lleva a que si hubieras estado aquí, hubieras sabido- le dije molesto levantándome

No te metas Finnesa- me dijo molesto

Te das cuenta de que te necesitamos y tu no encontraste nada mejor que hacer semejante estupidez- dije mas molesto poniéndome enfrente mas de Rachel…

Finn- Rachel me tomo la mano- Calmate- me pidió- Noah ya pago por sus acciones-

Si, ya pague y estoy aquí- dijo mirándome molesto

Que te hace pensar que te queremos de vuelta- dijo de pronto Santana parándose enfrente de el

Finn lo dijo me necesitan- dijo mirándonos a todos- O no me digan que ya son 12-

Bueno, la verdad es que si- dijo Rachel y yo la mire confundido y todos la miran asi también- Vamos chicos necesitamos a Noah, lo acepten o no, y con el estamos completos-

Si, es cierto- dijo Mercedes- Pero debe prometer que no hara mas estupideces-

Creanme si bien no la pase mal- dijo Puck- Tampoco estuve en un hotel al que quiera volver-

A que te refieres con que no lo pasaste mal- le pregunto confundido Mike- Estabas en un reformatorio-

Y los chicos son iguales que yo, y peores- añadió Puck- por cierto Berry- y miro a Rachel- has oído hablar de Patrick Harris- le pregunto y Rachel lo miro sorprendida y asintió- Te manda a decir que eres una diosa y su idola-

Porque- pregunto confundida Rachel

Quien RAYOS es Patrick Harris- le pregunte a Rachel antes de que le contestara a Puck

Es el enemigo de St. Imbecil, Finnesa- me respondió Puck y lo mire- Termino en el reformatorio porque se metió a la casa de los St. James- dijo feliz

Lo hizo, finalmente- le pregunto sorprendida Rachel y Puck asintió y todos la miramos confundidos- Un dia que acompañe a Jessie a Carmel, el apareció de la nada con sus amigos, y se pusieron a discutir con Jessie, y pensen que pelearean, pero Harris le dijo a Jessie que como estaba yo ahí, estaba salvado- y nadie entendió lo ultimo- Dijo que el no pelea ante las damas, y menos una tan bonita, me pareció halagador- añadió Rachel- Pero porque dijo eso-

Porque eres la primera que termina con St. Imbecil, Berry- contesto Puck- El sujeto odia a Jessie porque le rompió al corazón a una de sus primas, y esta trato de matarse- y todos hicimos un silencio incomodo- Y el sujeto nos ama a todos- dijo de pronto y todos lo miramos confundidos- Por lo que le hicimos al idiota y a sus amigos-

Pero perdimos- dijo Kurt

Si, pero Harris dijo que cualquier enemigo de Carmel, es amigo suyo - añadió Puck feliz- Es sorprendente como odian a esos sujetos, prácticamente todo el reformatorio lo hace, porque no estoy contando a nuestros custodios- dijo divertido

Noah, solo espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo Rachel seria y todos asentimos

No hay problema Berry- le dijo cerrándole un ojo- Pero porque dices que somos 12-

Sam- le dije yo y el me miro sin creerme- Se nos unió cuando nos enteramos de tu gran hazaña-

Labios grandes, eh?- dijo algo molesto…y de pronto escuchamos unas risas, y al ver hacia la puerta vienen Sam y Quinn entrando y riéndose y al ver a Puck se detuvieron en su lugar

Al parecer ustedes siguen siendo amigos- dijo Puck mirándolos también…esto no será bueno…y lo miran sorprendidos

Puck- dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa Quinn

El único y jamás igualado- le dijo este abriendo los brazos

Bueno- dijo Sam- Bienvenido- y le dio la mano y Puck se la dio también- Ya se te necesitaba en el equipo y aquí también-

Lo se, soy irremplazable- dijo pícaramente Puck- Parece que realmente me extrañaban-

No realmente- dijo Quinn secamente- Tu y tus estupideces podrían habernos costado perder el club, lo sabias- y todos la miraron sorprendidos

Si, ya me dieron la lectura aquí- dijo cabreado Puck- Pero realmente lo que mas me sorprendió de todo, fue saber lo de Berry- añadio triste

Hubieras sabido antes de no ser por tus estupideces- dijo molesta Quinn y miro para atrás mio, donde se que esta Rachel y su cara parece preocupada y al mirar a Rachel, ella tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza

Te pasa algo- le pregunte preocupado

Todavia me duele el abdomen, eso es todo- me respondió, y en su voz se nota que esta adolorida

Todo por culpa de Puck- dijo Brittany con molestia, lo que sorprendió a todos

Ow- se quejo Puck y al verlo esta mirando a Quinn- Porque rayos me golpeas-

Que le hiciste tarado- le pregunte molesta

Solo la abrace- dijo Puck defendiéndose- Estaba parada al lado del piano y me pareció divertido sorprenderla, eso es todo-

Imbecil- le dijo Quinn y se alejo de el y camino hacia nosotros- Vas a estar bien- le pregunto preocupada a Rachel y ella asintio

Hola a todos- dijo entrando Schue y miro a Puck- Puck acabo de hablar con el director y la coach Beiste y al parecer te reintegras por completo asi que Bienvenido- y le dio la mano- Solo espero que no se repita-

No se preocupe Sr. Schue- le dijo sonriéndole Puck- Aprendi mi lección-

Bien todos a sus asientos- y todos se empezaron a sentar pero yo sigo al lado de Rachel- Pasa algo-

Puck abrazo a Rachel con algo de fuerza- le dijo Kurt a Schue y este asintió

Estas bien, Rachel- le pregunto Schue

Si, ya estoy mejor- dijo ella y se iba a parar, pero no la deje, le puse una mano en el hombro- Finn- me miro confundida

Quedate en esta silla, vas a estar mas comoda- le dije

Pero es la silla del Sr. Schue- me dijo mirando a Schue

No hay problema Rachel- le dijo Schue- Quedatela, la necesitas mas que yo- y ella asintió y yo me fui a sentar, pero puse a Rachel cerca-

Bien muchachos hoy…- Schue esta hablando, pero yo tengo los ojos puestos en Rachel, sabia que estaba adolorida, y a pesar de que diga que esta bien, su cara lo dice todo…

Despues de que glee termino…

Estas segura que estas bien- le pregunte de nuevo y ella se levanto y me abrazo y me miro…

No niego que me dolio, pero tenias razón, la silla ayudo- me dijo sonriendo- Asi que estoy muy segura- añadio…y me agache a besarla…

Bien ya somos 12…

* * *

Bien, Puck esta de vuelta...y se viene el DRAMA ;)


	17. Chapter 19

Como dije antes Puck llego con drama...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

19

GRITOS PARA… Y CONVERSACIONES CON… PUCK

Finn POV

Bien Puck se integro a la escuela hace dos días, y al parecer aun no sabe que Sam y Quinn están saliendo…lo que a mi no me agrada, porque cuando se entere, esto no terminara bien…

Por cierto Rachel ha estado mejor, se reintegro de cierta forma a las porristas y esta igual que yo ahora en el campo de football…

HUDSON- me llamo Puck- dime que es mentira- me dijo molesto

De que hablas- le pregunte confundido

Quinn no esta saliendo con el boca grande, no- me pregunto, RAYOS…

Mira, Puck…- fue todo lo que dije…Puck salió corriendo e invistió a Sam con todo y ambos están en el suelo peleando…y Mike me miro y ambos corrimos a separarlos…

Rachel POV

Estaba hablando con Santana y Brittany, cuando de pronto Santana contuvo el aliento y al ver que veía…Noah esta encima de Sam moliéndolo a golpes…

Voy por Quinn- dijo Brittany…y Santana y yo fuimos al tomulto, logramos llegar a primera fila, Finn y Mike están tratando de sacar a Puck de encima de Sam…

YA BASTA PUCK- le grito Finn sacándolo por fin, aunque Noah quiere seguir peleando, pero Mike esta en medio…

QUE RAYOS TE PASA PUCKERMAN- le grito Sam escupiendo al suelo sangre

QUINN ES MIA, MALDITO BASTARDO- le grito Noah a Sam- ASI QUE ALEJATE DE ELLA-

QUINN NO ES DE NADIE- le dijo Sam molesto- Y NO ME ALEJARE DE ELLA, PORQUE ES MI NOVIA- añadió Sam y Finn tuvo que usar mas fuerza para que Noah no se le volviera a tirar encima a Sam

CALMATE PUCK- le dijo Finn firme- TE METERAS EN MAS PROBLEMAS-

Es lo único que sabe hacer- dijo de pronto Quinn apareciendo a mi lado y al ver la escena se quedo de una pieza, sobre todo cuando vio a Sam, y corrió hace a el…- Estas bien- le pregunto preocupada y Sam asintió

ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA- grito Noah exasperado y Quinn lo miro confundida

Que según tu es una broma, Puckerman- le pregunto Quinn a Noah

Como rayos puedes salir con labios de niña, cuando me tienes a mi- le dijo molesto Noah, pero sin gritar-

Y crees que por el pasado tengo que estar contigo- le pregunto molesta Quinn- porque no es asi, TU sigues siendo un perdedor- y Noah se tenso…pero la determinación esta en su cara…

Quinn, hicimos un bebe-

Que dimos en adopción- le dijo secamente Quinn

Pero aun asi eres la madre de mi hija- le dijo Noah

Quieres a la madre de tu hija- le dijo Quinn exasperada- VE Y BUSCA A SHELBY CORCORAN- y yo me tense- QUE ES LA MADRE DE TU HIJA PUCK- y el la miro confundido- YO YA NO LO SOY, ESA BASTARDA NO ES MIA- y con eso todos hicieron silencio y la cara de Noah era de puro dolor- DEJAME EN PAZ- añadió Quinn…y después se dio vuelta y le tomo la mano a Sam y se lo llevo…

Y yo la segui con la vista hasta que desapareció…olvido la promesa que me hizo a caso…porque rayos llamo a Beth bastarda…ser bastardo es ser un error, algo que no debe existir…como yo…como lo que Shelby me considera a mi…

Quinn POV

QUINN, puedes parar, por favor- me dijo Sam y me detuve- Porque dijiste eso- y yo lo mire- De tu bebe-

Es la única forma de que me deje en paz- le dije mirándolo- Duele Sam, y me dolio darla, pero era lo mejor para ella, y ya no quiero mas tormentos quiero ser feliz, de nuevo- le dije con los ojos aguados

Lo se- me dijo tomandome la cara

Vamos a la enfermería, quieres- le dije y el asintió y seguimos caminando…

Finn POV

Pobre Puck, jamás lo había visto asi…se fue sin que nadie le dijera nada…parece que volvió a los camerinos, pero la coach apareció y tuvimos que volver a entrenar…y al preguntar por ambos les dijimos la verdad, y ella dijo que después hablaría con ambos…

Rachel POV

Pobre Noah, jamás pensé que cuando Quinn me dijo que se encargaría de el si se metia en sus asuntos con Sam, le diría algo asi…

Lo peor que es que no entiendo porque dijo eso…me dijo que no seria Shelby con Beth, pero esta actuando igual…y estoy algo molesta con ella…no soy quien para juzgarla, pero fue como ver a Shelby diciéndome de nuevo que soy un error…

Bueno, el punto es que decidi seguir a Noah a los camerinos, donde lo encontré sentado en las bancas y tiene la cabeza agarrada con las manos…

No pensé que vendrías- me dijo de pronto

Porque no- le dije sentadome a su lado

No se, no deberías estar con Quinn ahora- me dijo molesto

Ella no me necesita, como tu Noah, y además tenemos algo que hablar- le dije suavemente

No entiendo- me dijo mirándome- porque a pesar de todo sigo siendo un perdedor para ella- añadió triste- porque rayos tiene que salir con el-

A decir verdad yo le ayude a salir con Sam- le dije

QUE- dijo levantándose molesto- Que rayos Berry-

Noah, Quinn tiene derecho a ser feliz- le dije mirándolo, pero sin levantarme

Y crees que no puedo hacerla feliz- me dijo molesto- Que acaso no te agrado-

Si, me agradas- le dije

Finn POV

Decidi pedirle permiso a la coach, para ir a ver a Puck, y me lo dio…y al llegar a la puerta

Que acaso no te agrado- dijo molesto Puck, esta hablando con alguien

Si, me agradas- es la voz de Rachel- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un mujeriego-

Que sea un mujeriego no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Rachel- le dijo molesto

Lo se, y por eso me agradas, Puck- le dijo Rachel- Pero para enamorar a alguien debes dejar tus defectos a un lado y para probarle a la persona que amas que realemte la quieres-

Asi, y que lo que hiciste tu con Finn, al salir con St. Imbecil fue dejar tus defectos a un lado-añadio molesto Puck- Porque yo diría que saliste con ese imbécil solo para hacerlo sufrir-

Es posible- le respondió Rachel, pero me lo merecía y lo necesitaba…- Pero Finn sabe que reconoci que fue un error salir con el - eso es cierto- fui capaz de reconocer mi error, porque amo a Finn, Noah –

Yupi, cuando le dijo a Puck que le agradaba no lo tome muy bien, pero me alegra haberme quedado a escuchar…ME AMA…

Porque rayos, no puedo tenerlo que Finn- dijo de pronto cabreado…y no entiendo, esta celoso de mi…porque…

De que hablas- le pregunto confundida Rachel

La forma en que tu lo miras- dijo- Nadie jamás me mira asi, incluso antes de que salieras con el, lo mirabas asi…no solo amor…orgullo- añadió- Soy un maldito perdedor-

NO, NO LO ERES- le dijo molesta Rachel- Cuando vas a entenderlo, Noah, no eres un perdedor, por mucho que Quinn lo diga-

Pero…-

BASTA- le grito Rachel- Si realmente quieres que una mujer te ame, o te mire con orgullo, deja de jugar y se la persona que se que eres en el fondo, el que se muestra cuando se preocupa por los demás, el que no quería dar a Beth- añadió – Ese me hizo sentirme orgullosa-

Pero no como con Finn- dijo triste…porque esta tan celoso de mi, acaso le gusta Rachel…

Yo estoy ENAMORADA de Finn, Noah, no compares lo que siento por ti a lo que siento por el - le dijo Rachel cabreada- Te dije hace mucho que eramos amigos, y por eso estoy aquí- añadió, eso es sorpresivo, no sabia que eran amigos- Pero si no intentas cambiar te vas a quedar solo, y si seras un perdedor-

Y la puerta se empezó a abrir- Solo piénsalo quieres, si realmente te importa Quinn, ya sabes que hacer, y siempre lo has sabido- y con eso Rachel salió…y se iba a ir cuando le tome la mano y la jale hacia mi…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Que les dije...pero todavia queda un poco...dejenme comentarios :)


	18. Chapter 20

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

20

CONFUSION CON FINN, DECEPCION CON QUINN

Finn POV

Finn- me dijo algo asustada y me miro confundida

Ven conmigo- le dije y le tome la mano y empece a caminar con ella

Adonde vamos- me pregunto

Solo ven- por alguna razón tengo la necesidad de decirle algo, no se como, pero se lo dire…

Que hacemos en el auditorio- me pregunto confundida y la hice que se sentara- Finn que te pasa- me pregunto preocupada, y me sente a su lado y la mire

Desde cuando tu y Puck son amigos- le pregunte serio

Desde que me canto Sweet Caroline en el club- me dijo mirándose las manos- Te molesta-

No- le dije, la verdad es que no- Pero- y ahora ella me miro preocupada- Tu sabes lo que paso con Quinn…-

No soy Quinn- me dijo seria

Lo se-

Entonces que te preocupa- me dijo confundida

Nada- le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso

Porque me trajiste aquí entonces- me pregunto confundida

Por lo que le dijiste a Puck- y ella me miro confundida- Que estas enamorada de mi-

Pero eso lo sabes- me dijo confundida

Si- le dije feliz- Pero- como lo pongo en palabras- Quiero como empezar de nuevo- ahora esta mas confundida asi que continue- En este lugar fue cuando sentí que te había perdido para siempre- le dije mirando el escenario

Finn…realmente no…-

Rachel- le dije sin mirarla- Te acuerdas cuando llegue aquí buscando a Schue y te dije lo de Quinn- y ella asintió…-

Al verte, sabia que el destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada- le dije aun sin mirarla- Creo que la verdadera razón por la que llore es porque te vi- y ahora la mire y su cara esta mas confusa- Sabia que ese bebe alejaría toda oportunidad de estar juntos, porque estaría estancado con Quinn por el, el abrazarte fue como una estocada mas-

Finn…-

Se que no entiendes- le dije y deje de mirarla- Pero el ver como Quinn trato a Puck hoy me hizo recordar eso, y escucharlo decir que aun antes me mirabas distinto, y el se dio cuenta, me hizo preguntarme porque jamás yo me di cuenta- pause-

Se que te alejaste de mi porque no te recordaba, pero la pregunta real es porque a pesar de no recordar a Rachie, Rachel, a la que veía ahora no podía leerla y saber que sentía algo por mi…- y la mire

Porque jamás te deje verme realmente- me dijo mirándose las manos

Lo se- y ella me volvió a mirar- Por eso te traje aquí…porque aquí te perdi o crei perderte, pero ahora no tengo duda alguna, que solo por estúpido te volveria a perder - añadi

Creo que la verdadera razón- me dijo sonriendo- de porque me trajiste aquí, es por fin cerraste ese capitulo- añadió feliz mirandome

Si, y sabes porque- dije ella me miro extrañada- Porque estas conmigo-

No, Finn- me dijo- Lo cerraste porque maduraste, y porque aprendiste del pasado-

Es posible que eso también- le dije sonriendo- Pero la verdad es que si no estuvieras aquí, las cosas serian mas complicadas-

Me alegra ayudar, Finn- añadio sonriendo y la bese…con todo lo que tengo…-Te amo Finny- me dijo a centrimetros de mis labios y yo le sonreí, y la bese mas…

Rachel POV

Despues de que Finn y yo salimos del auditorio, yo con una enorme sonrisa, el fue a los camerinos a cambiarse y yo fui por mis cosas a mi casillero y después fui a esperarlo a fuera…la sonrisa no me la va a quitar nadie…o eso creía yo…

Hola Rach- me dijo Quinn

Como esta Sam- le pregunte mirándola

Bien, algo molesto, pero esta bien- me dijo

Que bueno- le dije y deje de mirarla

Te pasa algo- me pregunto ella y la puerta se abrió

Finn POV

Sali del camerino en medio de Puck que va adelante mio y Sam que esta atrás, ambos recibieron lecturas de la coach antes de salir…

Eres una mentirosa- escuche que dijo Rachel

En que soy mentirosa- es la voz de Quinn

Me dijiste que no serias como SHELBY, Quinn- le dijo molesta y triste

Y no lo sere- se defendio Quinn

Asi, y que hay de lo que dijiste en el campo, una bastarda, en serio Quinn- Puck se tenso al oir a Rachel

No entiendes, Rachel quiero ser feliz y el recuerdo de Beth es doloroso- le dijo Quinn triste

No es mas doloroso que saber que tu madre NO TE QUIERE- le dijo Rachel con lagrimas en la cara…de esto no saldrá nada bueno…

Y crees que no lo se, te recuerdo que no la tuve…- empezó Quinn

Cuanto Quinn, 9 meses, 9 meses- la corto Rachel- pero ella misma lo dijo jamás dejo de amarte, y esta contigo ahora, en cambio la mia, no le importa si me muero en una cama en un hospital Quinn- es cierto Shelby no apareció en el hospital, a pesar de que Rachel salió en el diario- Quieres que Beth se sienta igual que yo, Quinn- y Quinn negó con la cabeza- Pero asi se sentirá, sonaste igual que Shelby Quinn, y es decepcionante- y dejo de mirarla

Rachel, quiero ser feliz- le dijo Quinn

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Pero, Quinn, Beth no…-

RACHEL- la corto Quinn furiosamente y Rachel salto sorprendida- Si para ser feliz, tengo que renegar de esa bebe, LO HARE- y con eso la cara de Rachel se rompió en mil pedazos, y Quinn se dio cuenta

QUIEN RAYOS ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MI AMIGA- le grito Rachel con furia- ERES PEOR QUE SHELBY QUINN- y Quinn esta tratando de decir algo, pero no puede- TE ODIO- le dijo con una furia que hasta mi me asusto y con eso salió corriendo…

RACHEL!- grito Quinn- Que hice-

Pero no me quede a ver como se lamentaba…corri detrás de Rachel y por suerte soy mas rápido, ella aun esta adolorida por el accidente, asi que cuando la alcance la tome del brazo…

NO- grito tratando de zafarse

Esta bien, Rachie, soy yo- le dije sujetándola y abrazandola fuerte, y esta llorando - Vamos a sacarte de aquí, quieres- y ella asintio y la lleve al estacionamiento y la subi al auto…y cerre la puerta…

ESPERA, FINN- grito Quinn llegando- Dejame hablar con ella- me dijo recuperando el aliento

No, Quinn- le dije serio, y ella va a protestar- Ya es suficiente por hoy, para ambas- pero Quinn se movio hacia el lado de la puerta del pasajero de mi auto…

RACHEL, ESCUCHAME, QUIERES- le grito Quinn, pero Rachel no la mira- TE HICE UNA PROMESA, LO QUE DIJE ESTUVO DEMAS, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE PUCK SE ALEJE DE MI-

Quinn, en serio, basta- le dije dándola vuelta- Tu misma me dijiste que cuando Rachel esta molesta es mejor dejarla sola-

Lo se, Finn, pero me dijo que me ODIA- me dijo triste Quinn- Eso quiere decir que soy igual que Shelby, Finn, y no quiero ser igual a esa mujer, menos para Rachel, ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi, no importa que le mienta o le grite, siempre ha estado ahí para mi, y yo solo la lastimo- me dijo llorando

Lo se, pero por ahora dejala quieres- le dije- Sabes que esta triste y molesta, ya cuando se calme podrán hablar- y ella asintió- Chao-

Y me subi al auto… y salimos del estacionamiento…

Al llegar a su casa Rachel se bajo del auto rapido y corrió para adentro…y la segui…

Finn que paso, se pelearon- me pregunto preocupado Leroy cuando llegue a la puerta

No, se peleo con Quinn- le dije entrando y cerrando la puerta- No te preocupes, yo hablo con ella- y el asintió y subi rápido las escaleras…la puerta de Rachel esta cerrada, y al acercarme, la escuche llorar a todo pulmon…asi que entre, pero cerre la puerta, no quiero que Leroy la escuche llorar asi…

Esta encima de la cama como un ovillo…y me puse a su lado y la tome y la abrace fuerte…

Ya Rachie, calmate- le dije sobándole la espalda- Se que no lloras por Quinn, sino que por Shelby- y ella me miro- Se que tienes miedo de que Quinn se transforme en Shelby, pero eso no pasara, Rachel, porque ella te tiene a ti- y dejo de mirarme

Lo se- me dijo sollozando- Es solo decepcionante, Finn-

Lo se- le dije besándole la frente- Pero ya no llores quieres- y ella asintió y paso sus brazos por mi cintura mi apretó mas contra ella…

Es increíble como un dia se puede transformar en puro drama…

* * *

Bueno, Finn lo dijo...lamento la Faberry pelea, pero era necesaria...no durara mucho, asi q no se preocupen :)


	19. Chapter 21

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

21

DIARIO

Quinn POV

Tengo que hablar con Rachel, aunque me lo ha hecho difícil, me ha evitado, incluso se las arregla para perderme cuando tenemos las mismas clases, es estresante…pero bueno por fin divise a Finn…

Hola Finn- le dije llegando a su casillero- Donde esta Rachel- le pregunte

Afuera- me dijo mirándome- Quinn, Rachel ha estado mas deprimida de lo normal, y tiene miedo de perderte, o mas bien de perder a la chica que cree que eres-

Lo se- le dije- Gracias Finn- y me fui a buscarla…me duele que este molesta conmigo…igual que se que a ella le duele cuando yo me enojo con ella…

Rachel siempre ha estado para mi, y yo siempre arruino lo que ella hace por mi, y toque una fibra aun muy difícil para ella…se que siente representada en Beth, y que no quiere que ella pase por lo mismo que ella ha pasado con Shelby, y yo tampoco, lo quiero…

La encontré esta sentada bajo el árbol al lado del campo de football…y me sente frente a ella…

Se que no quieres hablarme- le dije- Pero necesito que me escuches, Rachel- y no me mira y no me ha echado eso es buena señal- Rachel, sabes mejor que nadie lo duro que fue el año pasado para mi, dejar que Puck me embarazara fue la cosa mas estúpida que hice- pause- Pero no se compara a lo que le hice a Finn- pause

Lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, es que siempre me perdonas, por todo, no importa lo que haga estas ahí para mi- pause- Y he dado por sentado eso, y se que te dije algo que no es fácil de perdonar- pause-

Adoras a Beth, mas de lo que yo lo hago, y se porque y lo entiendo- se que caen lagrimas por mis mejillas- Pero no puedo seguir pensando en ella, tengo que vivir mi vida, Rachel, necesito vivir mi vida, y si llegado el momento Beth vuelve a mi, estare ahí para ella, Rachel, pero ahora necesito volver a ser una adolescente, Y NECESITO a Puck lejos de mi- pause-

Solo por eso lo dije. Quiero que el entienda, que se tiene que alejar, que use a mi yo malvada interior para destruirlo- y ahora me miro- No soy una buena persona, Rachel, la visión que tienes de mi, no es real, es la versión que yo quiero que veas- esta triste- Solo quiero que veas a la buena Quinn, porque solo seras amiga de ella, la verdadera Quinn te destruirá mas de lo que yo ya lo he hecho-

Eso crees- dijo por fin y la mire confundida- Que no te conozco, Quinn se que puedes ser mala, cruel, y peores cosas- pero...- Pero te adoro a pesar de ello, mi único miedo, es que esa parte de ti se apodere de ti, y no vea lo que se puede perder- estoy confundida, y ella lo sabe- Noah no es perfecto, nadie lo es, pero se que te quiere. Preferiría que hubieras hablado con el, con serenidad, cariño, finalmente tiene razón hicieron un bebe, pero no lastimándolo como lo hiciste-

Quieres que salga con el- le dije confundida

No- me dijo seria- quiero que seas sincera, como lo eres conmigo, y no solo sueltes lo primero que sale de tu boca para lastimar-

Con Puck las cosas no son fáciles-

Con nadie Quinn, es que el punto es que sino puedes manejar a Noah- me dijo – No podras manejar a Beth- y ahora metió su mano a su bolso y me paso un libro-

Que es esto- le pregunte y ella se puso en frente mio y mas cerca

Abrelo y veraz- me dijo sonriendo- No te odio Quinn, solo sentí que estaba hablando con Shelby de nuevo- y la mire confundida- Pero Finn tiene razón, jamás seras Shelby-y me puso una mano en el hombro- porque no lo permitiré, asi tenga que gritarte mil veces que Te odio para que reacciones- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto y se fue…

Y yo me siento mejor de que no este molesta, pero no entiendo este libro, y lo abri…en la primera hoja esta escrito "BETH", y en la segunda hoja…dice…

_Querida Beth:_

_Se que el dia que recibas esto estaras lista para conocer a tu mama, si tu mama, la mujer que te trajo al mundo, no la que te crio, se que es confuso, pero de a poco lo entenderas._

_Este es un diario, y esta escrito por tu mama, ella te contara lo que sintió antes de que tu aparecieras en su vida y después de que te fueras._

_Tu mama, es mi mejor amiga, la adoro con todo mi corazón, y le dolio darte, yo he sido testigo de ello, pero tienes que saber que te ama mas que ha su vida, y por eso lo hizo, además eres su angelito que dejo volar por un futuro mejor. Difícil de entender, lo se, pero no te preocupes, lo entenderas tambien._

_Pequeña, ten siempre presente a medida que leas que si bien las cosas en la vida a veces parecen no ser justas o difíciles de aceptar, traen a veces resultados maravillosos igualmente, por eso te pido que leas este diario con amor, porque nada mas que amor, es lo que siente tu mama por ti._

_Se despide de ti, simbólicamente hablando, tu Madrina, aunque en mi corazón siempre será asi…Rachel Berry_

Estupida Rachel…un diario para Beth…es la mejor manera de explicarle todo…lo cerre y lo apreté contra mi pecho y segui llorando…-Beth- gracias Rach…

* * *

Que les dije, no duro tanto la pelea...pero bueno si les gusto o no, ya saben que hacer :)


	20. Chapter 22

Glee no me pertenece y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee :)

Y por cierto el tropiezo de Kurt con alguien es contado en este capitulo...ojala les guste, a mi no me gusto mucho como me quedo :P

* * *

22

PIJAMADAS; POPURRIS; SORPRESAS; TEORIA?

Rachel POV

Estoy aburrida, y Finn esta jugando video juegos en casa de Artie, asi que llame a Kurt para que viniera a mi casa, y asi conversar un poco, y Mercedes vino con el…y al final terminamos teniendo una pijamada…

Entonces ahí algo nuevo, en el mundo de los chismes- les pregunte casualmente

Ademas de que las dos chicas mas populares de la escuela se gritaron unas a otras- me dijo Kurt- nada-

Hablas de Quinn y yo, verdad-

Sip- me respondió Mercedes que esta afanada haciendo me las uñas- Ya se arreglaron- me pregunto

Estamos en eso- le dije y Kurt tiene algo extraño- Estas ocultando algo Kurt- le pregunte y el me miro confundido- Estas como en una nube- le dije

A decir verdad, ahora que Rachel lo menciona- dijo Mercedes también mirándolo- Si estas raro, y es desde antes de que Rachel despertara en el hospital-

Concuerdo con Mercedes-

Ah, por favor- dijo exasperado Kurt- estaba preocupado por Rachel, y me dejo feliz que despertara eso es todo- nos respondió, pero al mirarme Mercedes, yo se que ella al igual que yo, no le cree

Me alagas Kurt- le dije- Pero no nos mientas- añadi y el esta ofendido- Si, somos tus divas, sabemos cuando mientes, asi que suelta que te pasa- y yo y Mercedes lo estamos mirando atentamente

Bueno- dijo rindiéndose- De hecho paso algo en el hospital- y ambas lo miramos expectantes- Mas bien alguien-

_(Kurt POV)_

_Es en serio Rachel, ya despiértate, esto no es divertido, dramática- y con eso Sali de la habitación y mientras iba por el pasillo secándome las lagrimas de los ojos, tropecé con alguien…_

_Lo siento- le dije a la persona, a la que le bote unos paquetes, asi que empece a ayudarle, cuando al ver con quien había tropezado, era un chico (Descripcion de Darren Criss aquí) y sus ojos me mataron…_

_No hay problema- añadió tomando sus paquetes- Por suerte nada de esto se rompe- añadió contento, pero su cara se callo al ver la mia- Estas bien-_

_Ah?- le dije confundido, porque su voz me embobo_

_Bueno estas llorando, estas bien- me pregunto preocupado_

_Ah, si- le dije, pero me acorde que no estoy bien y le dije- Bueno no, mi amiga esta en este hospital inconsciente, asi que, no, no estoy bien-_

_Lo siento- me dijo- Espero que se mejore- añadió sonriéndome, y yo asentí, y juro que su sonrisa me mata- Ups, debo irme, o se enojaran- y asi como apareció se desvaneció…_

_(Fin Kurt POV)_

Y eso es todo- nos dijo Kurt

O sea- dije yo, con una sonrisa que me crece- Que te enamoraste a primera vista- y el rolo los ojos

Ni se como se llama- me dijo exasperado y triste- Asi que olviden el tema-

Dificil- dijo Mercedes- sobre todo porque el chico misterioso te tiene en las nubes- y Kurt volvió a rolar los ojos, y yo y Mercedes nos largamos a reir, y seguimos molestándolo toda la noche por su chico misterioso…

NN POV

Bien, chicos, en mis manos tengo los nombres de nuestra competencia para las locales- dijo Schue animado, mientras Rachel toma nota- La Academia Dalton, los Wablers, y El Grupo de ancianos, Los Rebeldes-

Ok, primero, Wablers suena gay- dijo Santana despectivamente y Kurt la miro con desprecio- Y segundo abuelitos, raro-

Sabia que pensarían algo asi, por lo que decidi- dijo Schue- Al igual que el año pasado realizar una competencia, Chicos vs Chicas- y todos están contentos- Popurris igualmente, asi que a trabajar- añadió y todos empezaron a moverse y Kurt iba ir con las chicas, pero- Kurt!- dijo Schue sin mirarlo, y este se fue cabizbajo a sentarse con los chicos…

Mientras Kurt esta en su casillero, Karosky lo empuja y Schue al verlo, después lo ayuda, Y Kurt le da una idea a Schue…

Ok, todos escuchen- les dijo Schue entrando al salón- Decidi cambiar un poco las reglas del juego para los popurrís- y miro a Kurt y este esta confundido- Deberan hacer las chicas algo con Rock and Roll y los chicos algo mas ligero- y todos lo miran raro- Todos saldrán de su zona de seguridad, ahora a trabajar-

Mientras los chicos están en un salón trabajando, Puck le dice a Kurt que debería ir a ver a los de Dalton, y ver la Academia, a ver si realmente es gay, como dijo Santana, además serviría para saber de la competencia…Kurt parece pensarlo…

Rachel POV

Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto- le pregunte a Kurt, mientras vamos en su auto a la Academia Dalton- Porque no tienes que-

Rachel es solo una visita, nada mas- me respondió el

La ultima vez que hice una visita a un grupo de la competencia, encontré a mi madre- le dije cabizbaja

Lo se- me dijo Kurt tomandome la mano- Pero no es como que vayas a entrar- me dijo

Lo se- dije exasperada- Solo voy como apoyo o algo asi-

Exacto- me dijo Kurt- Ademas es mejor estar en mi auto, esperándome, que estar viendo a tu novio y sus amigos sudar como cerdos- añadió y yo me rei

Cierto- le respondi, cuando mi risa disminuyo- Solo trata de divertirte, y solo es una visita, nada de espiar-

Si, lo se- dijo y nos detuvimos y me miro- De acuerdo no le abras a nadie y si alguien te ve, dile que estas esperando a tu papi o algo-

Kurt, ya lárgate- le dije riéndome…Y después se fue…y no volvió hasta dos horas después, algo golpeado…mentira, en realidad se ve feliz…- Parece que alguien siguió mi consejo- le dije al verlo sonriendo

Fue buena idea venir- me dijo abrochándose el cinturón…y yo sonreí

Y, te encontraste con algun familiar perdido- le pregunte divertida, y el se rio…

No me quizo decir que había pasado en Dalton, pero lo deje asi…Al dia siguiente mientras estaba en el coro con las demás chicas Puck y Artie invitaron a Santana y Brittany a Breadstick, aunque mas bien no las invitaron, eso fue raro…lo mas raro Noah y Artie…

Esta vez nosotras nos presentamos primero con "Start me up/Livin' On A Prayer" (*) y los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados con la presentacion…y a Finn le encanto mi atuendo, no lo culpo, hasta yo se que me veo genial…por cierto ya puedo hacer mas cosas, después del accidente…mi cuerpo esta respondiendo super, pero aun no vuelvo a full a las porristas…

Por cierto Quinn ha estado peleando con Sam…y con la Coach Beiste, pero decidi no meterme, pero al final igual nos enteramos, y resulta que los chicos, excepto Finn, Noah y Artie, pero agregamos a Tina, han estado enfriándose con imágenes de la coach, por lo que el Sr. Schue los hizo disculparse con ella…y le cantaron "Stop! in the name of love/Free your mind" (*)…que estuvo precioso…y la coach los perdono…

Cuando todos estábamos por irnos, divise a Kurt en su casillero y Karosky, lo empujo contra estos…e iba a acercarme a ver si estaba bien, cuando se levanto y siguió a Karosky asi que los segui…entraron al camerino, no se que le dijo Kurt, pero al entrar, me quede de una pieza…

NN POV

Oigan todos- grito Santana en el pasillo- FIESTA EN CASA DE BRITT, NO FALTEN- y todos se volvieron locos-

Rachel POV

Karosky beso a Kurt…y ahora Karosky se va, y Kurt…OH POR DIOS!, esta desolado…

Kurt- le dije acercándomele- estas bien- y el negó con la cabeza y lo abrace, estuvimos asi un rato…hasta que susurro algo…y yo lo solte y lo mire…

Blaine- me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- en Dalton, Rachel, quiero ir a ver a Blaine-

Quien es Blaine- le dije confundida

Un chico que conoci en Dalton- me dijo y yo asentí- Vamos, Quinn y yo te daremos un aventón- y el va a discutir- Nadie sabra lo que paso, pero no te dejare manejar, y hoy te viniste conmigo y con Finn, asi que vamos- y al asintió

Quinn y yo llevamos a Kurt a Dalton, y Quinn no pregunto porque…por cierto me dijo que todos iran a casa de Britt a una fiesta, pero ambas ya teníamos planes, asi que nos marginaremos…aunque Sam y Finn van a ir juntos…asi que no hay problema…

NN POV

En la casa de Brittany la fiesta esta desatada…

Estoy boooorrrraccccchooo- le dijo entre risitas Finn a Sam

Lo se hermano- le contesto Sam- Todo da vueltas-

Idiotas- les dijo Puck acercándose con Artie, quien se rie por todo- No saben manejar su licor-

Si, se como Puck- le dijo Sam molesto- Pero esto es divertido-

Como digas labios grandes- y se fue a buscar otra botella de cerveza…mientras Sam se sento en el sillón al lado de Finn y se quedo dormido…

Brittany llego y se sento en el regazo de Artie, y ambos empezaron a besarse…y Santana llego al lado de Finn…

Como estas Finnocence- le dijo Santana a Finn seductoramente

Bien, San, sssuuupper, de hecho- le contesto sonriendo Finn

Y la enana- pregunto Santana buscando a alguien- Digo, Rachel-

Con Quinn- dijo Finn feliz- No vinieron, vierrrrrrneees de chhhhiicass- dijo entre risas

Perfecto- dijo Santana- quiero probar una teoría- y se sento en el regazo de Finn y pasando su mano por el pecho de este- Puedo?- pregunto seductoramente

Si, creo- dijo con risitas Finn

Genial- dijo Santana y le planto un beso a Finn…y en menos de segundos ambos estaban en plena sesión ardiente de besos…-Rico- murmuro Santana

Si- dijo tontamente Finn

Quieres mas- le pregunto Santana y el asintió, y ambos siguieron besándose, hasta que Finn se quedo dormido, por el alcohol…haciendo que Santana se levantara del regazo de Finn- Parece que mi teoría era cierta- murmuro Santana para si mientras observaba a Finn, que sonreía dormido

Que teoría- pregunto alguien detrás de Santana, y esta al darse vuelta, ve a un confundido Puck

Lo sabras en algunas semanas- le respondió ella sonriendo, pero para extrañeza de Puck, no con malicia

Que tramas, Satan- le pregunto preocupado Puck

Ya veras- le dijo Santana pasando su dedo por su brazo y quitándole la bebida de la mano- Solo tienes que esperar- pauso- N.o.a.h- y con eso se fue…y Puck esta seguro que esta mas que ebrio…

* * *

No me odien...pero tengo mis razones para hacer esto, y aunque no lo crean tambien las tiene Santana...


	21. Chapter 23

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

23

EXTRAÑO, AMIGOS Y PREPARATIVOS

Finn POV

La fiesta en casa de Brittany estuvo salvaje, y no me acuerdo de nada, estaba demasiado ebrio…y Rachel y yo no nos vimos el fin de semana porque se fue con sus papas a ver unos amigos de estos…asi que aproveche para recuperarme de la resaca del viernes…

Lo mas extraño es que cada vez que pienso en Rachel, por alguna razón me siento culpable…pero prefiero no darle muchas vueltas al asunto…

Bueno al volver a la escuela me junte con Rachel en mi casillero, la eche de menos…y estaba hablándome de algo, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que Santana me esta mirando seductoramente y me esta poniendo nervioso, tanto que me hizo tragar saliva audiblemente…

Estas bien, Finn- me pregunto preocupada Rachel

Uh…Si, super- le dije, super, porque me siento culpable al decir super, y Rachel tiene cara de preocupación- No te preocupes, que me decias-

Ah, Si…- continuo contándome…y que rayos fue eso…bueno Hudson, no importa enfócate en Rachel, tu dulce y linda mejor amiga de la infancia y ahora novia…la amas, y es todo lo que importa…

Un semana después de ese extraño acontecimiento, estaba en mi casillero…y un extrañado Kurt era jalado por Burt y mi mama hacia mi…

Que pasa- les pregunte confundido

Ni idea- me dijo Kurt- Me agarraron en mi casillero y me trajeron aquí-

Tenemos algo que decirles- nos dijo mi mama y yo y Kurt asentimos- Burt acaba de proponerme matrimonio- dijo feliz abrazando a Burt y mostrándonos el anillo

OH POR DIOS- dijo feliz Kurt y ambos abrazamos a nuestros padres, cada uno al suyo

Y esperábamos- dijo Burt mirando a Kurt- que nos pudieras ayudar a organizar todo- y Kurt salto de alegría

Por supuesto, y tengo la idea perfecta- dijo saltando de la emoción- Tendras una Glee Boda- y yo sonreí asintiendo…mi mama se merece esto

Rachel POV

Hola Kurtis- digo entrando en la habitación de Kurt, estoy aquí para ayudar con los preparativos para la mejor boda del año…y Kurt esta rolando los ojos- Vamos si te gusta el nombre-

No, no es cierto- me dijo negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo- Y trajiste lo que te pedi- me pregunto

Por supuesto- le dije feliz- Mercedes tiene la otra mitad de la lista- y el asintió- Y todo bien- le pregunte y el me miro confundido, pero yo levante una ceja y ahora entiende a que me refiero…

Todo lo bien que se puede estar- me dijo- Pero…-

No quieres hablar del tema- le dije cortándolo y el asintió- Y lo entiendo- añadi- y lo respeto, pero- continue- Quiero saber, porque me estoy muriendo, por saber-

Quieres saber quien es Blaine- me dijo y yo asentí- Bien, creo que te lo debo- y yo asentí feliz- Es mi chico misterioso- y yo estoy choqueada- Va a Dalton, me reconoció, pero actuo como que no, y es parte de los Wablers- me dijo feliz- Y son buenos, Rach…-

Y es simpatico- le pregunte animada

Mucho, y lo mejor- me dijo- Es gay- y yo lo abrace feliz y el se rio…

Y le contaste lo de…-

Si- me dijo triste- El me ayudo a sentirme mejor al respecto- añadió- Pero, Rachel, tu-

No dire nada- lo corte- No es mi lugar para decir, asi que no te preocupes- y el asintió- Bueno boda- y el asintió…

Asi que seguimos preparando todo para el gran dia…y me alegra que Kurt se distraiga de lo que ha sucedido con Karosky, porque a pesar de lo que paso en el camerino, este sigue con el bullying encontra de Kurt, y me tiene preocupada, asi que unos días antes de la boda, decidi hablar con las chicas que tienen novio en el equipo de football…

Que bueno que ya están aquí- les dije a Tina, Quinn y Britt, que están sentadas en unos bancos esperándome

Porque era tan importante que nos reuniéramos aquí- me pregunto confundida Tina

Es respecto a la situación de Karosky con Kurt- les dije- Esta escalando demasiado, y Mercedes y yo realmente estamos preocupadas por Kurt- añadi- Esto le esta afectando-

Si, Rachel tiene razón- dijo Tina

Lo se, pero que quieres que hagamos, Rach- me pregunto Quinn

Bueno, cada una de ustedes tiene novios en el equipo de football- les dije

En serio- pregunto Tina mirando a Brittany

Si- le respondió esta que se dio cuenta que Tina la esta mirando- Artie y yo estamos saliendo- y yo ahora aclare mi garganta y las tres me miran de nuevo

Mi idea- continue- Es pedirle a nuestros novios intervenir en el asunto-

Quieres combatir violencia, con violencia- me pregunto preocupada Quinn

NO!- respondi rápido- No, a lo mejor si Karosky ve que Kurt no esta solo, se restrinja de lastimarlo- y todas asintieron, y en eso Santana entro al salón

Porque no me dijiste que había una reunión de chicas de Glee- me pregunto molesta

Esta no es una reunión de chicas de Glee- le dije molesta- O acaso ves a Mercedes o Kurt aquí- añadi y ella solo me mira molesta- Esta es una reunión de chicas con novios en el equipo de football para detener a Karosky de seguir lastimando a Kurt-

Bueno, yo estoy saliendo con Puck- añadió Santana

Pero- dijo Britt atrayendo nuestra atención- Tu me dijiste que el sexo no es salir- añadió confundida

Ademas- dije yo- Noah no puede meterse con Karosky, todos sabemos de su temperamento y cualquier problema en el que se meta hara que lo devuelvan al reformatorio- añadi, y Santana esta mas molesta

Como sea enana- me dijo con odio y se fue, mientras Brittany la miro triste

Entonces, puedo contar con ustedes- les pregunte una vez Santana se fue, y todas asintieron, y yo les sonreí…y todas nos fuimos a clases…Y ahora a hablar con Finn…

FINN- le grite cuando por fin lo divise, ha estado actuando extraño conmigo- Espera debemos hablar-

Pasa algo- me pregunto deteniéndose al verme

Como, que si pasa algo- le dije molesta- Pasan muchas cosas- añadi- Pero la que mas me preocupa ahora, es la situación de Kurt y Karosky-

Ah- me dijo

Finn, debes hablar con Karosky- le dije- Cada vez lo que hace esta afectando mas a Kurt y…-

Rachel- me corto Finn- No puedo hacer nada- me dijo y le voy a interrumpir- Karosky juega de guardia en el equipo, y si me meto en algún problema con el no va a protegerme, y terminare perdiendo mi posición como quarterback-

Entonces, ser el quarterback es mas importante para ti, que proteger al chico que se convertirá en tu hermanastro- le pregunte incrédula

Mira, Rach- me puso las manos en los hombros- Quiero ayudar, pero no puedo, además las cosas se pondrán peor si dejo de ser quarterback, creeme- y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, y yo tengo la boca abierta…quien rayos es este sujeto…

No puedo entender a Finn, pero no puedo hacer nada para convencerlo…

En el ultimo periodo estaba de camino hacia mi ultima clase, cuando vi a Kurt en su casillero y divise a Karosky y tiene una cara, esta mirando a Kurt…no mientras estoy cerca y me apresure a llegar donde Kurt…

KURT- grite llegando corriendo a su lado y me puso por el lado por el Karosky venia- Que periodo tienes- pregunte y el me miro confundido, y de reojo vi que Karosky paso de largo por nuestro lado, bien pensé para mi y sin darme cuenta solte el aliento, y de pronto sentí un abrazo…

Gracias- me suspiro Kurt en el oído abrazandome y al soltarme vi su cara…esta cansado de todo…y yo también, no quiero verlo sufrir

Vamos a clases- le pregunte y el asintió…ojala podamos calmar las cosas…

* * *

Bueno Finn esta actuando aqui, igual a como lo hizo en la serie, asi que nada nuevo, excepto claro si no has visto esos capitulos es nuevo para ti o te di un spoleirs...como sea, dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :)


	22. Chapter 24

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual que en Glee

Balde de agua fria para Burt, Finn y los miembros de Nuevas Direcciones :(

* * *

24

CALMEN A BURT + DIA DE BODA + NO!

Rachel POV

Bueno recuerdan mi plan, pues no salió muy bien, Artie y Mike trataron de ayudar, pero la ayuda provoco una pelea, que termino con Sam con un ojo morado, afortunadamente Noah no se metió y no le provoco problemas, aunque estaba enrabiado cuando hable con el…y Finn no hizo nada, su excusa estaba aun corriendo en el campo de football, pero a mi no me compra…estoy molesta con el, no puedo creer que no haga nada por Kurt, decidi ir a hablar con el…

Y al ir caminando por el pasillo divise a Finn en su casillero y al verlo no pude evitar mi sonrisa, aunque estoy decepcionada de el, lo amo…pero mi sonrisa se cayo al ver a Santana que le toco el hombro, que hizo que Finn la mirara, y esta al tener su atención le lanzo un beso y le giño el ojo…y Finn le sonríe, pero no de forma tierna sino que también coqueta…que rayos…

Segui caminando hacia el, y el sigue mirando a Santana, mientras esta camina por el pasillo…

Finn- le dije al llegar a su lado y ahora me mira- Podemos hablar-

Claro- me dijo y cerro su casillero y ahora me esta viendo

Se que estos últimos días- empece, aunque creo que han sido algunas semanas- No hemos estado nada bien, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a estarlo- le dije mirando el piso

Se que he estado actuando extraño, Rach- me dijo Finn- Pero no se que realmente hacer, respecto a todo-

No se que decir, respecto a eso- le dije

Rach, ahí una sola cosa que se- me dijo y tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo- Y es que te extraño, y quiero dejar de pelear- y me dio un beso

De acuerdo- le dije al separarnos y lo abrace…hay algo que me dice que nada esta bien entre nosotros a pesar de lo que dijo…

NN POV

Al final del pasillo Santana los mira, y no tiene buena cara…

Finn POV

Rachel y yo, por fin nos arreglamos…por suerte, realmente detesto cuando esta molesta conmigo…y se que últimamente me he alejado de ella, pero no puedo evitarlo, algo me ha alejado…pero ya no importa, no dejare que mis inseguridades y mi estúpida cabeza me aleje de lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Bueno y ahora, Kurt, Burt y Rach y yo ahora estamos en el salón del coro, porque Kurt quiere enseñarle a Burt algunos pasos para la boda…y mientras estábamos en ello, Karosky apareció en la puerta y me di cuenta que nos estaba mirando, pero no le di importancia, hasta que Burt se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Kurt, y peor de la mirada de asco y odio de Karosky…

Que rayos fue eso- le pregunto Burt a Kurt al verlo tenso, y una vez que Karosky desapareció de la vista

Nada pa- le dijo Kurt tratando que Burt lo deje pasar

A mi no me pareció nada- dijo molesto y nos miro a mi y a Rachel- A ustedes les pareció nada- y Rachel y yo nos miramos- ALGUIEN ME VA A DECIR QUE PASA AQUÍ- dijo mas molesto

Pa, calmate quieres- le dijo Kurt, y luego miro a Rachel y parece mas resignado y miro a Burt de nuevo- Karosky ha estado acosándome-

Que clase de acoso- pregunto Burt

Bullying- dijo Kurt apenas audible, pero Burt lo escucho y su cara da miedo…y salió disparado del salón- PAPA!- grito Kurt y los tres salimos detrás de Burt…

Y al salir al pasillo, Burt tiene a Karosky en contra de los casilleros, y le dice cosas…

PAPA, por favor calmate- le pidió Kurt al acercanos, y yo saque a Burt de encima de Karosky y este sigue tratando de arremeter en contra de Karosky

David lárgate- le dijo Rachel a Karosky, mientras abraza a Kurt y este hizo lo que le dijieron, mientras Burt se solto de mi agarre…

Y DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS TU CUANDO ESTO ESTABA PASANDO- me dijo molesto- Esto acaba aquí y ahora- y se fue directo a la oficina del director…mientras Kurt, Rachel y yo aun estamos en el pasillo…

Esto no debió haber pasado- dijo Kurt triste- No asi, ni ahora, aun se esta recuperando…-

Basta Kurt- le dijo Rachel cortándolo y el la miro- Ya era hora, esto no puede seguir y lo sabes, el merece saber, es tu padre y esta aquí para protegerte- y Kurt asintió y dejo que Rachel lo siguiera abrazando…

Y yo me siento como un imbécil de primera…

Rachel POV

Despues de que Burt se entera, Karosky fue suspendido de la escuela, asi que por lo menos se están tomando cartas en el asunto…y que Burt le gritara a Finn sirvió para que el se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido y lo poco en serio en que se ha tomado la situación, pero bueno ahora estamos todos listos para la boda…

Y estoy viendo, junto a Mercedes y Kurt, que todo este listo…

Rayos- escuche que alguien dijo- Estupida cosa, que no sirve- y es Noah, esta peleando con su corbata

Porque tan gruñon- le pregunto divertida acercándome y me esta mirando

Esta cosa no se quiere poner derecha- me dijo mas gruñon y molesto, y yo me acerque para arreglársela- Te ves preciosa- me dijo mientras le arreglo la corbata

Gracias- le dije ruborizándome un poco

Y- empezó a decir de nuevo- Todo bien-

Todo bien, con- le pregunte

Finn- y yo lo mire extrañada- Los he visto actuar a ambos bastante extraño, es como si algo anduviera mal-

Bueno con la situación de Kurt y Karosky, nada ha andado bien últimamente- le dije- Y listo- termine de arreglar la corbata

Gracias- me dijo sonriendo- Pero no creo que sea solo eso-

Es posible- le dije- Pero ya las cosas están mejor, te lo aseguro- añadi sonriendo

De acuerdo- me dijo- Pero si te lastima, yo mismo lo mato-

Gracias Noah, pero no será necesario- añadi y le di un abrazo y lo solte…

Ya falta poco- nos dijo llegando un histérico Kurt- Ahora dejen de ser Puckelberry y vengan- y yo y Noah nos miramos confundidos

Puckelberry- preguntamos los dos confundidos al mismo tiempo mirando a Kurt, pero este no nos dijo nada y siguió avanzando hacia los demas

Que rayos es Puckelberry- pregunto confundido y cabreado Noah

Tu y Rach- dijo Brittany en tono que quiere decir que los dos somos tontos y que deberíamos saber, y Noah me miro y me sonrio

Los necesito a todos en sus puestos, por favor- dijo Kurt mas histérico y yo y Noah rolamos los ojos y nos reimos

Tranquilo Kurt- le dije al acércandomele y al ver están casi todos aquí, excepto, Finn y Santana, y por alguna razón no me gusta…

Finn POV

Bien, el dia de la boda, estoy emocionado mi mama se merece ser feliz, y Burt también…

Y mientras estoy terminando de arreglarme frente a un espejo…

Ey, dejame ayudarte- me dijo Santana apareciendo a mi lado en el espejo- Sientate- me dijo y yo le hice caso- Y como están las cosas entre tu y la enana- me pregunto

No la llames asi- le dije molesto- Se llama Rachel, Santana y tu lo sabes-

Si, lo se- me dijo pícaramente- Pero a ti se te olvido- añadio pasando su mano por mi cara y me esta poniendo nervioso, ahora acerco su cara y esta cerca de mi oído- En la fiesta- susurro- Cuando- cuando que-Nos besamos- termino…y ahora me levante y ella se alejo de mi

Estas mintiendo- le dije- Yo jamás engañaría a Rachel y menos contigo- y ella se rio

Si claro- me dijo sarcástica- Suuuupeerr Finn, no engañaría a Rachel- y ahora me acuerdo…rayos, no, esto no puede estar pasando

Parece, por tu cara- me dijo Santana- que ahora te acuerdas- y yo la mire

No, puedes decirle a Rachel- le dije con autoridad

Y porque no- me dijo como si nada

Por favor, Santana- le rogue y ella me esta mirando, y va a decir algo…

Aquí están los dos- dijo llegando Rachel hacia nosotros- Los estaba buscando- dijo sonriendo

Asi- le dije pasando delante de Santana- Pasa algo-

No, pero ya vamos a empezar- me dijo Rachel sonriendo- Y Kurt esta algo histérico-

Como siempre- dijo cabreada Santana- Pero ya estamos listos- añadió sonriéndole a Rachel

Perfecto, porque Noah te esta esperando- le dijo Rachel- Asi que ya deberías ir- y Santana asintió

Si me voy- dijo avanzando y al pasar a Rachel se volteo a mirarme y murmuro "por ahora" y se fue…rayos…

Finn, esta todo bien- me pregunto Rachel preocupada

Si- le dije- Nos vamos- y ahora Rachel me esta mirando

No, me vas a decir lo linda que me veo- me pregunto tímidamente…rayos, nada me sale bien con ella

Te ves hermosa- le dije y ahora sonríe- Ahora vamos antes de que Kurt nos estrangule- y ahora se rio y tome su mano y salimos…

Ya están todos listos y empezó la función…"Marry You" (*)… todo esta saliendo perfecto en la boda, excepto las estúpidas miradas de Santana, sobre todo le sonríe a Rachel como si nada, como si no quisiera clavarle un puñal por la espalda…maldición ahora entiendo porque me he sentido tan culpable…pero bueno continue con la boda…y le prometi a Kurt estar ahí para el, ya no mas estupideces, ni mi estúpida popularidad metiéndose en mi vida… y le dedique una canción, ayudado por los demás chicos del club, "Just The Way You Are" (*)…

Y la boda fue un éxito…

NN POV

Los chicos vuelven al club…y están todos felices después de la boda…

Bien, chicos, tomen asiento- les dijo Schue- Y Kurt- pregunto al darse cuenta de que este no esta-

Aquí estoy Sr. Schue- dijo Kurt entrando al salón

Bien, toma asiento- le dijo Schue

No, debo decirles algo- dijo algo triste

Bien te escuchamos- le dijo Schue y tomo asiento en su puesto y todos están mirando a Kurt

El próximo lunes- empezó Kurt mirándolos a todos- Karosky volverá a la escuela, y ya no será seguro para mi aquí- dijo

Bueno, entonces te protegeremos- le dijo Puck y todos asintieron

No- dijo Kurt- Ya no será necesario-

De que hablas, Kurt- le pregunto Mercedes

Porque este es mi ultimo dia en Mckenley- respondió…y todos están en desacuerdo- Basta- y todos se callaron- Se que es difícil de entender, pero no solo lo hago por mi, para mi papa esto también es difícil- nos dijo

No crees que deberías haberme dicho- le pregunto Finn

Fue una decisión de ultimo minuto- añadió Kurt- Pero que no será cambiada- y todos están tristes- Adios- y con eso Kurt se fue…y Rachel salió corriendo detrás de el…

Rachel POV

KURT- grite por el pasillo y el me escucho y se dio vuelta- No te vayas- le dije llorando, no me había dado cuenta- Por favor- añadi

Rach- me dijo Kurt- No lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es-

Pero no quiero que te vayas- le dije- Eres mi única competencia aquí- y se rio- Y a demás vamos a ganar juntos este año las nacionales en Nueva York, recuerdas-

Lo se- me dijo- Y Ni yo quiero irme, pero por ahora, es lo mejor, para todos- añadió y me abrazo, y yo lo abrace mas fuerte

Solo prométeme- le dije aun abrazandolo- Que no te olvidaras de nosotros-

Jamas- me respondió- No podría olvidarme de mis divas y mi familia- y nos separamos- Y ya deja de llorar, que arruinaras tu cutis y me costo que se viera asi- bromeo y yo sonrei- Cuiden a mis divas- dijo Kurt por sobre mi hombro y al mirar el resto del club esta aquí y Mercedes también esta llorando

No hay problema- le dijo Puck sonriéndole- Nosotros nos encargamos de las paranoicas- y yo role los ojos y Mercedes lo golpeo y después se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo fuerte…y con eso Kurt se fue…y Noah paso su brazo por mis hombros mientras veo a Kurt irse por el pasillo

Deja de llorar Rach- me dijo y yo lo mire- Llorar no hara que vuelva-

Lo se- suspire- Gracias- y me empine y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a abrazar a Mercedes…solo espero que esto sea para mejor…

* * *

Sin muchos comentarios al respecto...asi q diganme que les parecio :)


	23. Chapter 25

Glee no me pertenece :( y de antemano, NO ME ODIEN...

* * *

25

ESTOCADA INESPERADA

Rachel POV

Hola a todos- dijo Schue entrando al salón- Es hora de decirles que canciones haremos para las locales- dijo animado y nos entrego las letras de la música

Sr. Schue- le dije- Esta partitura no es de mi registro-

A si- dijo- es porque este año decidi que las partes principales las tomaran los ganadores de nuestra competencia- añadió

Pero Sr. Schue…- intente decir

Rachel, debes entender somos un equipo y todos tienen derecho a tener su momento de fama- me dijo algo cabreado y yo entiendo eso

Lo se…pero…- intente decir de nuevo

Y ya empezó, "doña quiero todo para mi"- dijo Santana interrumpiéndome- siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención-

Eso no es cierto- le dije molesta

Lastima- contino como si yo no hubiera dicho nada- Es que ni siquiera tiene la atención de su novio- añadio

De que rayos hablas- le pregunte confundida y siento la mirada de todos

De que Finny te fue infiel- me dijo y yo mire a Finn que se ve incomodo

De que esta hablando Santana, Finn- le pregunte, pero el no dice nada y ahora me pare- DE QUE RAYOS ESTA HABLANDO SANTANA FINN- pero el sigue sin decir nada

Ya que a Finn, le comieron la lengua los ratones- me dijo Santana- El totalmente se beso conmigo en la fiesta en casa de Brittany- y se que todos están choqueados, pero no mas que yo…esto no puede ser- Y- continuo Santana- Queria mas antes de la boda, pero justo llegaste tu- añadió con frialdad

Es cierto lo que dice Santana, Finn- le pregunte a este…por favor di que no, di que no…

Si- dijo apenas audible y yo quiero que me trague la tierra- Pero…- trato de decir algo ahora, pero yo deje de mirarlo

Si me disculpa Sr. Schue- le dije al susodicho- No tengo animos de ensayar- y con eso me fui del salón…porque lo único que quiero es llorar…

Quinn POV

Nadie sabe que decir, ni que hacer…pero después de ver a Rachel irse, sabia que tenia seguirla, asi que mire a Finn con desprecio y Sali detrás de Rachel…creo saber donde esta…

NN POV

Bueno, creo que el ensayo termino por hoy- le dijo Schue a todos y se fue y una vez que quedaron todos en el salón, Mike se levanto de su asiento y miro a Finn…

Te dije que no la lastimaras- le dijo molesto y con furia

Lo siento de acuerdo- dijo Finn tratando de disculparse

No es a Chang al que tienes que decirle "lo siento" Finnesa- dijo Puck levantándose también- Vamonos Chang, antes de que pierdas el poco control que te queda- y con eso Puck se lo llevo, mientras el resto se empezó a ir también del salón…

Esta vez te luciste chico blanco- le dijo molesta Mercedes y miro a Santana- Y tu ni me sorprendes- y Tina asintió y ambas se fueron

Artie- dijo de pronto una timida Brittany y Santana la miro confundida y Artie- Sacame de aquí- añadió triste y Artie asintió y Brittany se sento en su regazo y se la llevo del salón, dejando solo a Finn y a Santana, la cual empezó a irse…

Finn POV

ESPERA- le grite a Santana que se esta llendo y ella se detuvo y ahora me esta mirando- Te rogue que no dijieras nada, porque rayos lo hiciste-

No tienes derecho a exigirme nada Hudson- me respondió Santana- Y además no te mereces mi silencio- y con eso se fue…y ahora yo no se que hacer…Rachel me debe detestar…pero no importa hare lo que sea para que me perdone, asi que decidi ir a buscarla…

NN POV

Que rayos hacemos aquí, Puckerman- pregunto un molesto Mike al llegar al camerino…

Te traje aquí para que sueltes la rabia que tienes- le respondió Puck sentándose en la banca- Matar a Finn no arreglara las cosas entre el y Rachel- añadió tranquilo- Al contrario hara que te metas en problemas y dejaras a una Rachel mas triste de lo que ya esta, además que ella debe solucionar esto sola- y con eso Mike golpeo fuertemente un casillero…

Quinn POV

Encontre a Rachel en el auditorio, y al sentarme a su lado, se apoyo en mi hombro y siguió llorando…estuvimos asi un rato, hasta que vi como Finn entro al auditorio y se viene acercando a nosotros, y le mostre a Rachel y ella se puso derecha y me dio una pequeña sonrisa…y ahora mire a Finn

Que quieres Finn- le dije molesta

Rach, dejame explicarte, por favor- le rogo a Rachel

No tengo ganas de escuchar nada ahora- le dijo Rachel, y Finn no tiene buena cara, y quiero ayudarlos…

Porque no van a ver a la Srta. Pillsburry y hablan- y los dos me miraron confundidos- Ambos están sufriendo por esto, a lo mejor si hablan con ella, se escuchen y lleguen a una solución factible para ambos-

De acuerdo- dijo Rachel suavemente y se empezó a mover y Finn la siguió…

NN POV

Rachel no le hablo a Finn en todo el camino a ver a la Srta. Pillsburry y entraron y Rachel le dijo que fuera testigo de la conversación…y llevaban cinco minutos sin decir nada hasta que…

Solo dime si es verdad- pregunto Rachel sin mirar a Finn y el estaba bastante nervioso, pero la miro…

Lo siento- le dijo- No debería haberte ocultado lo que paso en la fiesta- añadió- Pero realmente no me acordaba y cuando lo recordé, sabia que si te decía te enojarías y- titubeo- me das miedo cuando te enojas- añadió dejando de mirarla, y Rachel lo miro decepcionada…

Entonces ahora es mejor, verdad- añadió incrédula Rachel- Pero porque tenia que ser Santana- continuo y Finn la miro- Acaso, crees que ella es mas linda que yo- le pregunto, y Finn parece meditar la respuesta…

No contestes eso- intervino la Srta Pillsburry- Se que Rachel esta molesta, pero ambos están en Glee, porque no buscan una canción sobre la traición o algo- Y Finn parece gustarle la idea, pero Rachel solo mira el escritorio triste- Ok, plan B, empezemos con Finn, porque no le contaste a Rachel- le pregunto

No quise lastimarla- dijo Finn

Y eso salió bien, cierto- añadió Rachel molesta- Ademas porque engañarme con Santana-

Que importancia tiene con quien fue- añadió Finn cabreado

Fue porque Santana, es sexy- le pregunto Rachel

Claro- dijo Finn- ella es super sexy- y Rachel esta furiosa

Puedo abofetearlo- le pregunto Rachel a la Srta Pillsburry, y Finn esta algo asustado

No- contesto esta rápidamente- Pero puedes irte indignada- añadió y Rachel se paro y se fue, y Finn solo la vio irse…

Quinn POV

Estoy viendo una película, es bastante mala…y ahora el timbre suena…y al ir a abrir no es otra que Rachel…

Rach- le pregunte confundida, porque esta, esta mirando el suelo y al verme me lleve la mano a la boca, esta hecha un mar de lagrimas…

Santana es super sexy, Quinnie- me dijo triste y ahora la abrace y la hice entrar…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Como les pedi no me odien...por fis


	24. Chapter 26

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee...

Y por fis, en serio no me odien :(

* * *

26

LOCALES DE TENSION

Quinn POV

Ahora Rachel y yo estamos sentadas en el sillón de mi casa, y Rachel tiene su cabeza en mi regazo…

Quieres hablar- le pregunte acariciándole el cabello

No- me dijo

Rach- trate de decir…

No- me corto y se levanto y ahora me esta mirando- No quiero hablar de Finn, pero si quiero hablar-

Y de que si quieres hablar- le pregunte confundida

De tu dueto con Sam- me dijo

Quieres que cambiemos lugares, digo tu puedes hacer el dueto- le dije y ella negó con la cabeza

No, el Sr. Schue tiene razón, tu y Sam se merecen ese dueto- me dijo y ahora estoy confundida

Pero si crees eso porque no lo dijiste en el club y porque estabas tan molesta- le pregunte confundida

Lo iba a decir, pero todos me interrumpían, y estaba molesta- me dijo- Porque el Sr. Schue no me dijo nada, tendríamos que haber empezado a ensayar hace semanas-

Entonces tu enojo, es por la falta de entrenamiento- le pregunte incrédula y ella asintió

Y hay que empezar asi que avisale a Sam que los espero a ambos en el auditorio a primera hora mañana- me dijo resolutiva y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se levanto y empezó a ir hacia la puerta…

Rach- le dije confundida

Nos vemos mañana Quinnie- me dijo- A primera hora- y con eso se fue…y yo ya no se que hacer…

Rachel POV

No quiero hablar mas de lo que sucede, necesito tiempo para pensar, y ayudar a Sam y Quinn me distraerá de todo, asi que en eso me he enfocado…y ahora estoy en mi casillero sacando mis libros para la siguiente hora…

Rach- al mirar es Finn, pero sigo en lo mio- Podemos hablar- y cerre mi casillero…

No- le dije y segui caminando

Rach, no quiero perderte- me dijo algo desesperado

Y yo necesito tiempo- le dije sin mirarlo- Me engañaste Finn, y me lo debes- y con eso segui mi camino…

Y por cierto, Noah me pidió ayuda para conseguir un nuevo miembro para el club y conseguimos a Lauren Zizes…quería algunas cosas a cambio, pero no tuvimos problemas en conseguirlas y si bien piensa que el club es estúpido, mi discurso de que la ayudara para su equilibrio y asi mejorar sus posibilidades de ganar mas competencias de luchas, le gusto…asi que ya somos 12…

NN POV

Las locales se llevan a cabo…y los primeros en presentarse en la competencia fueron los Rebeldes, el grupo de ancianos, que con bastante energia canto "The Living Years" (*) y los Wablers cantaron " Hey, Soul Sister" (*), y al ver a Kurt todos saltaron contentos apoyándolo…

Y después vino el turno de Nuevas Direcciones, y Sam y Quinn con su dueto "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" (*) y luego Santana con la canción "Valerie" con Mike y Brittany bailando los dejaron a todos con la boca abierta (*)…

Finalmente Nuevas Direcciones y los Wablers quedaron empatados, y ambos iran a las regionales de este año…

Los chicos decidieron hacer una fiesta en casa de Brittany para celebrar, y todos están distribuidos por todos lados… Rachel, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam y Puck están alrededor de una mesa jugando con una botella…Lauren le esta contando una historia a Artie, que tiene a Brittany sentada en su regazo que se esconde al oir la historia en el cuello de Artie…y Santana esta animada y coquetamente hablando con Finn…cuando el ruido de silbidos atrajo la atención de todos hacia la mesa, donde Puck y Rachel se están besando…

QUE RAYOS- grito Finn acercándoseles y Rachel y Puck se separaron

No sabíamos que estabas ahí- le dijo Puck como si nada, pero Finn ni lo mira y agarro a Rachel del brazo y se la llevo…

Rachel POV

Finn, suéltame, me lastimas- le dije

Que rayos, se te olvida que soy tu novio- me dijo con rabia-

Finn, no es lo que-

TE BESASTE CON PUCK- me grito- YO LOS VI, ASI QUE NO INTENTES HACERME CREER QUE NO PASO NADA-

Pero Finn- y volvi a tratar de decir algo, pero no me deja

En serio, pensé que eras muchas cosas Rachel- de que habla- Pero jamás pensé que eras MALVADA- QUE- Al diablo con todo- añadió caminando hacia la puerta

A donde vas-

Lejos de ti- me dijo sin mirarme- Jamas pensé que podrías hacerme sentir asi- y ahora me miro- Se acabo- QUE…que acaso se le olvida que el me engaño…

De que hablas-

Facil- me dijo – TU Y YO TERMINAMOS - me grito y con eso salió…y yo lo único que quiero es que me trague la tierra…

Brittany POV

Vaya eso fue cruel…pobre Rachel, ahora Quinn la esta abrazando, y al verlos a todos nadie sabe que hacer o que decir…Finn es malo…pero esperen un momento, San es la única que tiene una cara distinta a la de los demás, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, como de satisfecha, como si supiera que lo paso, iba a pasar…no entiendo…

* * *

Hacerlos pelear es ultra dificil, aunque no lo crean, y el POV de Brittany, peor aun...


	25. Chapter 27

Gracias por los comentarios, especialmente a IsHale :)

Mi capitulo favorito...busquen la cancion "Broken" de Amy Lee y otro tipo que no me acuerdo su nombre y escuchenla...(Puck en italics subrados y Rachel en italics, y juntos en italics en negritas)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

27

BROKEN + CONCIENCIA

Rachel POV

Finn, espera, dejame hablar, quieres- le digo a Finn persiguiéndolo por el estacionamiento, no quiere hablarme pero quiero explicar porque lo hice, y acabo de chocar con algo…es Finn esta parado mirándome…

Que rayos quieres, deje todo claro en la fiesta- me dijo molesto

Finn, mira se que me equivoque…-

TE EQUIVOCASTE- me dijo mas molesto- Besaste a Puck sabiendo lo que eso me dolería-

Pense que ya lo habías superado- le dije confundida

Y eso te justifica, Rachel- me dijo mas molesto- Pues NO- y pauso- Sabes que ya me da igual, ve bésate con Puck o con quien se te de la gana, a MI dejame en PAZ- y siento lagrimas en mis ojos- METETELO EN LA CABEZA, LO NUESTRO TERMINO DEFINITIVAMENTE-

Y con eso se fue…y me duele el corazón…su rabia no lo deja ver mas alla de los hechos…Senti un brazo pasar por mis hombros y al ver quien es…es Noah…

Parece que el drama con Finn no se ha acabado, verdad- me dijo mirando hacia las puertas de la escuela hacia donde va Finn

No, el drama se acabo- le dije y lagrimas caen de mi cara y el me esta mirando- Termino conmigo de manera definitiva- le dije mirándolo

Lo siento, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos- me dijo triste

Ni yo- respondi y empezamos a caminar- Lo peor que no me dejo hablar-

Estas rota- me pregunto

Si- dije en un suspiro

Tengo la solución perfecta entonces- me dijo y me Sali de su lado y me pare enfrente de el mirándolo confundida- Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer un numerito en Glee, pero necesitaba una buena compañera- añadió- Te apuntas-

De acuerdo- le dije sacándome las lagrimas de la cara, cantar siempre me ayuda a superar los malos momentos, además que jamás he cantado con Noah…

Genial- me dijo sonriendo- Pero necesitamos ayuda-

No hay problema, tengo en mente a la gente perfecta, pero- le dije- Que canción es…-

Ah, es una sorpresa- me dijo pícaramente y empezó a caminar sin mi hacia a la escuela, y yo me quede viéndolo irse…rayos…

NOAH- lo llame y el sigue caminando…- Como rayos voy a cantar sin saber que canción es- dije frustrada pateando el suelo…asi que finalmente lo segui…ESTUPIDO PUCK…

Quinn POV

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Rachel y Finn terminaron, y estoy triste, sobre todo porque el muy tarado no la deja explicarse…pero bueno le prometi a Rachel no meterme en sus problemas con Finn, y hablando del susodicho ahí viene entrando acercándose a todos en el auditorio…por cierto donde estará Rachel…

Hola Quinn, Sam- dijo Finn parándose a mi lado

Finn- dijimos yo y Sam al mismo tiempo

Estas molesta porque termine con Rachel- me pregunto Finn, que se dio cuenta que me tono no fue agradable

No me meteré en los problemas de ustedes- le dije mirándolo- y si creiste que terminar con ella fue lo mejor para Ti y para ella, pues por mi esta bien- y deje mirarlo y no dijo nada, asi que entendió…y ahí viene Schue…

Hola a todos, puedo saber porque estamos aquí- pregunto confundido…en serio, el nos cita aquí y nos pregunta…

Creimos que usted nos lo diría- le pregunto Mercedes confundida- Habia un papel en la puerta del salón que decía que nos quería aquí- añadió y todos asentimos

Pues a mi Artie me dijo que tenia que venir aquí- dijo Schue confundido…y ahora todos miramos a Artie

A mi Mike me dijo- dijo Artie encogiéndose de hombros y ahora miramos a Mike

A mi Brittany me dijo- añadió Mike y también se encogió de hombros, y ahora miramos a Britt

A mi Rachel me dijo- dijo Brittany feliz y miramos buscando a Rachel, pero esta no esta…

Donde esta Puck- pregunto de pronto Finn

Rachel tampoco esta- dije yo…y Finn esta apretando los nudillos…bien que se ponga celoso…esperen a mi tampoco me gusta esto, donde estarán, espero que no estén juntos…esperen y a mi que me importa…AH…bueno…

Bien y donde están…- pregunto Schue y todos nos miramos confundidos, menos Artie, Mike y Britt que sonríen y miran el escenario…y al mirar Puck esta sentado en un banquillo en el medio del escenario…

HOLA SR. SCHUE- dijo Puck atrayendo la atención de todos, y prendió el micrófono- Lamento la espera, pero ojala le agrade…- esta tocando la guitarra y es una melodía familiar empezó a sonar, pero la pregunta donde esta Rachel…

_I wanted you to know _

_I love the way you laugh_; Puck me esta mirando…  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'__**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_; se escucha la voz de Rachel, pero no la veo, y detras de Puck hay una especie de alas negras  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_You've gove away_

_You don't feel me here…anymore_;

De pronto detras de Puck cayo una especie de manta negra y hay alguien detras de el…y sale alguien con un vestido blanco y con las alas negras

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_; es Rachel y tiene la mano en el hombro de Puck  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_; se alejo de Puck mientras este toca la guitarra y ahora nos mira a nosotros…  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_: Esta mirando a Finn, aqui…

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_; Ambos cantan juntos mirandonos  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_; ambos muestran muchas emociones_**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_; musica instrumental…

Rachel esta lejos de Puck, mientras nos da la espalda y lo mira triste, mientras el sigue tocando la guitarra, y esta parada como esperando algo…y miro hacia arriba…

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_; mientras cantan caen petalos rojos, negros y blancos alrededor de ambos, Rachel esta girando como bailarina de ballet mientras caen…  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_; Puck deja la guitarra en el suelo y se levanta y la mira…y ella también lo mira _  
__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_; mientras cantan ambos se empiezan a acercar…  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_; y Rachel se aleja antes de que sus manos se toquen y le da la espalda, y la musica se vuelve mas intensa…

Puck se acerca a ella, y la toma por atrás y ambos bailan… me hacen acordarme de los ballet a los que me llevaba mi papa… y de pronto Puck, en la parte mas intensa de la música, la levanta, lo que me hizo contener el aliento… y la puso de tal forma que ambos quedaron de espaldas el uno con el otro…

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_; ambos cantan sin mirarnos…  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone**_; la voz de Rachel se pierde…

_You've gone away_; Puck y Rachel se empiezan a caer en camara lenta al suelo

_You don't feel me here…anymore_; ambos quedan mirando el piso…

Eso fue genial…rayos tengo lagrimas en la cara…

Finn POV

El silencio se hizo en el auditorio, y Rachel y Puck siguen de espaldas y mirando el piso…de pronto todos nos pusimos a aplaudir, y me incluyo, eso estuvo genial…y parece que ambos salieron de su trance y nos miraron…

Rayos, se ve preciosa en el escenario…

CHICOS- dijo Schue mas entusiasmado que nunca- Eso estuvo…Rayos- dijo y todos nos reimos- No tengo palabras para decir lo genial que estuvo-

Gracias Schue- le dijo Puck levantándose y ayudando a Rachel

No fue solo nuestro merito Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel finalmente de pie- Artie, Mike y Brittany nos ayudaron a montar todo-

Y Kurt también ayudo- dijo Puck y todos están tristes- Fue idea de el la ropa-

Y como pidió lo tengo todo grabado- dijo de pronto Artie que tiene una cámara en la mano, y ninguno de nosotros se había dado cuenta

Bueno, chicos felicitaciones, estuvo espectacular, se lucieron- dijo feliz Schue- Parece que Finn tiene competencia como primer vocalista masculino- dijo mirándome, y todos me miran

Asi parece- dije yo, mirando a Puck y el solo encogió los hombros…

Deberiamos ir a cambiarnos- dijo de pronto Rachel- Si esta bien para usted Sr. Schue- y este asintió y Rachel, para mi desgrado, le tomo la mano a Puck y salieron por la puerta del costado del auditorio…

Eso estuvo genial- dijo Tina mientras todos vamos de vuelta al salón del coro- Ambos me hicieron llorar con su interpretación-

A mi igual- dijo Quinn

Quien diría que Puckerman pudiera interpretar asi- dijo Santana y todos asintieron- Y bailar asi- añadió mas sorprendida

Por cierto como hicieron eso- pregunto Mercedes que tenia cara de también a ver derramado unas lagrimas

Brittany y yo los ayudamos con la coreografia- respondió Mike y Brittany asintió

Y yo les ayude con lo de la banda y los petalos- añadió feliz Artie

Estuvo espectacular, ambos me sorprendieron- dijo Schue, ya todos tomamos nuestros lugares en el salón

Si es verdad, y eso que los vi ensayar, también me sorprendieron- dijo Mike

Bueno como dijo Kurt- dijo Artie- Ambos tenían mucho que expresar a través de esa canción-

Si- dijo Quinn en un suspiro

Pero como es que Kurt se involucro en todo esto- pregunto confundido Sam

Rachel lo llamo, despues de que Puck nos dijera su idea- respondió Mike y todos lo miramos choqueados, menos Artie y Brittany

Un minuto, fue idea de Puck- pregunte sorprendido

Que fue mi idea- pregunto llegando el aludido, que viene solo

Y Rachel- le pregunto Quinn

Se fue- respondió Puck- Dijo que Schue ya sabia- y el aludido asintió- Y bien porque están tan sorprendidos- pregunto

Fue TU idea la canción- le pregunte

Si- dijo como si nada, esta parado al lado de Schue- Hace tiempo que quería cantarla, pero quería hacer el dueto, y me pareció perfecto hacerlo ahora, ya que Berry necesitaba algo con que expresar como se siente- añadió lo ultimo mirándome directamente a mi…maldito, si no se hubieran besado, yo no estaría tan molesto con Rachel…y además ahora canta con ella…

Bueno nada ha cambiado, aun estoy molesto con ella, y si bien la canción me toco profundo, no significa que la perdonare…no, me lastimo demasiado besando a este maldito…

Bien- dijo Schue- Pueden irse- y todos empezamos a irnos…

Quinn POV

Todos se están yendo…

Ve- me dijo de pronto Sam- Se que necesitas hablar con el- y yo asentí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me fui detrás de Puck…

PUCK, ESPERA- lo llame, va llegando a su auto, y al verme se detuvo y me esta mirando…llego la hora de enmendar lo que le hice- Lo lamento- le dije mirándolo- Se que siempre digo cosas que te lastiman, y es porque no pienso antes de hablar-

Esta bien, Quinn- me dijo como si nada

No, no esta bien- le dije seria- No eres un perdedor, y Beth…- al mencionarla en su cara hay tristeza- Es nuestra hija, biológicamente hablando y no debi actuar contigo de esa manera, debi tratar de explicarte las cosas antes de solo alejarte de mi-

En eso tienes razón- me dijo y lo mire confundida- Debimos haber hablado, pero no te culpo por querer olvidar lo que paso, además- dijo sonriendo- Te ves feliz con el boca grande- me dijo y le sonreí

Estoy feliz- le dije- Y mas si tu lo entiendes- añadi

Lo hago- me dijo- Tuve una conversación con mi conciencia acerca de ti, y dice que debo hacer lo correcto- y pauso- Y decidi dejarte en paz, porque es lo mejor para ti, y para mi, quizás en el futuro las cosas sean distintas, pero por ahora asi como están, están bien- dijo sonriendo suavemente

Yo también hable con mi conciencia- le dije sonriendo- Y es por eso que me estoy disculpando, y además porque cuando llegue el momento, y Beth nos busque y mas sabiendo que Shelby la tiene- añadi y el asintió- Es posible que nos necesitemos y no seria lindo que estuviéramos peleados -

Si, toda la razón- me dijo

Entonces, me perdonas- le pregunte

Si- me dijo

Genial- le dije- Buena presentación, por cierto-

Gracias, pero ya debo irme, si bien Sali del reformatorio, estoy en libertad condicional en mi casa- me dijo y yo me rei

Adios, Puck, nos vemos mañana- y empece a irme y recordé algo- Y- dije y me miro- Gracias por ayudar a mi conciencia hoy- y el asintió- A Ambas- y el se rio, y sabe a que me refiero…

Adios Quinn, y…- dijo pausando- Yo también tenia que ayudar a mis conciencias hoy- y yo lo mire confundida- y parece que tenemos una misma conciencia- y yo sonreí y me termine despidiendo de el con la mano y corri al carro de Sam…

Todo bien- me pregunto Sam cuando me subi al asiento del pasajero

Super- le dije besándolo- Gracias por entender-

Se que debías hablar con el- me dijo- Y me alegra que estén de buenas-

Y a mi- le dije- Y bien donde vamos-

Que te parece, si comemos Bacon- me pregunto sonriéndome y yo estoy en las nubes…

SI- le dije feliz y el siguió riéndose y partió el auto…

Si, Rachel tenia razón debía manejar la situación con Puck…me alegra que entendiera…

* * *

Bien, para aquellos que tengan dudas, entre Puck y Quinn no habra jamas nada en mis fics, mas alla de lo que ya paso y Beth siempre los unira, pero solo si aparece en la serie...Y me pregunto si se habran dado cuenta de quien es la conciencia comun entre ambos :)...Dejen comentarios si les gusto o no :)


	26. Chapter 28

Para aquellos que aman a Rachel, este es su capitulo determinante en mi saga :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

28

LLAMADA INESPERADA

Rachel POV

Me fui de Glee temprano porque tenia hora al medico, y al llegar a casa empece a analizar todo lo sucedido y la cara de Finn después de la presentación, le gusto, pero aun hay odio en su mirada…y después me di cuenta de algo, se que lo lastime, pero hay una razón que justifica lo que paso, y es como si olvido que el fue quien me engaño primero con Santana, además de todas las veces que lo he visto coquetear con ella…

Ya me canse, siempre soy yo la que lo perdona por todo, a pesar de todas las veces que me ha roto el corazón, y ahora el no es capaz de perdonarme, ni escuchar razones, pues bien es hora de acabar con esta estupidez, y como se que no me responderá el celular, llamare a la persona que si me contestara…

Hola Rachel- me respondió Kurt feliz

Hola Kurt, lamento molestarte, pero estará Finn en casa- le pregunte

Si, quieres hablar con el, verdad- me pregunto

Si, por favor-

Espera- me dijo y sentí que caminaba y el ruido de la television- Finn-

Que- le pregunto Finn ausente

Rachel quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Kurt tímidamente

Dile que no estoy- dijo Finn secamente

Rachel…- empezó Kurt

Esta bien Kurt- le dije- Estan Carole o Burt cerca- le pregunte

No- me dijo- Salieron a comer, por?-

Ponme en alta voz, por favor-

De acuerdo- dijo Kurt- Ya esta- y tome aire…

Finn Hudson, se que estas ahí, y no me importa si no quieres oírme, me vas a escuchar, te guste o no-

Mira Berry- Berry, si definitivamente esta es una buena decisión, y el continua- Ya dije no quiero hablar conti…-

NO- grite con furia

Finn POV

NO- grito Rachel con furia por el teléfono, y realmente me asusto, y a Kurt también- Me vas a escuchar, estoy harta de ser siempre la que termina con el corazón hecho pedazos por TU culpa, estoy harta de que seas tan ciego y no te des cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimaste, mas de lo que jamás yo te he lastimado-

Te besaste con Puck…Rachel, sabes…-

SI- me volvió a gritar- lo se, porque a diferencia de TI, yo no olvido, Finn…- eso fue bajo- Te perdone por olvidarme, me disculpe por lo que paso con Jessie- pauso- Nos arreglamos por el malentendido con Quinn y sinceramente te iba a perdonar eventualmente por lo que paso con Santana, pero necesitaba tiempo - me disculpo, bueno, pero…

Genial me disculpas y después te besas con Puck- le dije molesto

Si- dijo- al parecer no te das cuenta, mirate al espejo Finn Hudson y pregúntate sino hiciste algo para que Santana hiciera lo que hiciera, pero finalmente ese no es el punto, no me disculpare por besar a alguien en un juego- me dijo, un juego de que habla…- El punto es que me canse de ser la que siempre perdona, y la que siempre sale lastimada-

Rachel…-

No digas nada, ya no quiero escuchar nada, se que también te lastime, y como dije me disculpe y me perdonaste- pauso- pero ya estoy cansada de que todas las personas en las que confio me lastimen- me dijo molesta

Mira Rachel, yo…-

No, dejaste perfectamente claro que lo que había entre tu y yo termino- me dijo interrumpiéndome - Como dijiste termino para bien y definitivamente- Pauso, y quiero detenerla algo me dice que me dira algo malo- Ahora soy yo, la que esta terminando todo contigo, me canse de sentir esto por ti, de amarte a pesar de todo, y por eso te pido que no me mires y que pienses que ya no existo, porque eso hare yo contigo-

No entiendo-

Ya no peleare por tenerte conmigo, ni porque me creas Finn, ya me canse - me dijo- Ojala seas feliz Finn, sea con Santana o con cualquier otra, Hasta siempre, y Gracias Kurt…- y con eso colgó

Que rayos- no entiendo nada, yo termino con ella, y ella me llama diciendo este monton de cosas…

Termino contigo Finn- me dijo Kurt cerrando su teléfono e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

No, yo termine con ella- le dije y el negó con la cabeza

No, Finn, tu terminaste tu relación con Rachel- pauso- Ella termino contigo, no mas Finchel ni ahora ni nunca mas…- eso quiere decir…- En resumen, Rachel acaba de decirte de que ya no quiere nada contigo, que no importa si decides perdonarla por el beso que se dio con Puck, NO VOLVERA CONTIGO-

Que- a ver si, yo termine con ella, pero dijo que era un juego, un beso por un juego, eso explicaría porque se besaron y arreglaríamos las cosas, no, además la AMO, eso no ha cambiado- Pero…

Pero que?- me pregunto

Pero yo la Amo, y dijo que era un juego, y dijo que me ama, No entiendo-

Según lo que entendí- me dijo calmado- Rachel, acaba de decidir sacarte de su vida por completo, a pesar de que te ame, porque ya no hay confianza entre ustedes, y es muy duro para ella seguir luchando y verte con Santana también la lastima, asi que esta cortando por lo sano - me dijo

Que tiene que ver Santana- le dije molesto- Ella provoco todo esto, ella lo arruino todo, ella hizo que Rachel me fuera infiel con Puck, además yo si bien la enñane con Santana, estaba borracho, y Yo no siento nada por ella, Rayos ella arruino todo-

Entonces preguntante esto Finn- me dijo y yo lo mire confundido- porque en vez de tratar de arreglar las cosas con Rachel en la fiesta estabas con Santana- y con eso se fue…

Y me sente en el sillón, con mi cabeza en mis manos, se que de alguna manera se hubieran arreglado las cosas, pero después de esto, ya no lo creo…siento que perdi la mitad de mi corazón…RAYOS…y la pregunta de Kurt…otra vez estoy confundido…RAYOS!

* * *

Los que se sientan mal por Finn, Levanten la mano...yo NO...mas aun cuando en cada capitulo de Glee me doy cuenta que es un idiota y no se merece a Rachel, y a Quinn tampoco...Pero bueno dejenme comentarios :)


	27. Chapter 29

Glee no me pertenece :(

Este capitulo fue divertido de escribir, ojala les guste ;)

* * *

29

PELEA DE GATAS Y PERROS

Finn POV

Bien al parecer Kurt tenia razón, trate de hablar con Rachel en la mañana cuando estaba ella en el casillero de Quinn, pero me vio y se despidió de Quinn y se fue, y Quinn se dio vuelta y me vio…

Hola Finn- me dijo triste

Hola- le dije y vi como Rachel se alejaba en el pasillo- Que tan en serio es lo que me dijo por telefono- le pregunte a Quinn

Recuerdas cuando te alejo y te dijo que solo te ayudaría con respecto a mi- me dijo y yo asentí- Bueno igual, solo que ahora no hay razón alguna para que se te acerque y te hable-

Quinn, yo no quiero esto- le dije mientras ella cierra su casillero

Lo se, ni yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo, porque significa que Santana gana- me dijo

Porque Santana otra vez- le dije molesto y me miro confundida- Kurt me dijo que Rachel no quiere verme con Santana, pero no entiendo, lo de la perdida de confianza si, pero ella misma dijo que me iba a perdonar por lo de Santana-

En serio no te has dado cuenta, verdad- me dijo Quinn molesta y yo la mire confundido- Pensandolo bien, es mejor que Rachel se aleje de ti, TU piensas mejor cuando estas solo- y con eso se fue…

Y ahora entiendo menos…RAYOS…

Rachel POV

Bien mantendré mi palabra, es lo mejor…aunque no significa que no lo extrañe, Rayos estoy enamorada de Finn, porque no se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo…y porque hice lo que hice…

Pero bueno, estoy llegando a las practicas…

Hay viene doña cuernitos- dijo de pronto Santana y todas se rieron

Disculpa- le dije

Bueno, parece que ahora por fin tendre al quarterback para mi sola- me dijo acercándoseme

Si es todo tuyo- le dije y me miro confundida- Que creías que iba a pelear por el contigo, pues te equivocaste-

Pues - dijo- Mejor asi, ahora podremos tener sexo en todas partes sin escondernos mas para no lastimar a la pobre Rachel- me dijo, y eso me dolio…maldita…

Tu y Finn no se han acostado, no seas mentirosa- le dijo Quinn de pronto

No te preocupes, Quinn, por mi Hudson y Santana pueden hacer lo que quieran- le dije recuperando mi compostura y recordé algo…- Finalmente no harán nada que ya ella no habrá hecho con todo el staff masculino de la escuela- y todas se rieron

Ten cuidado con lo que dices Berry- me amenazo Santana

Crees que te tengo miedo Lopez, porque No- le dije- De hecho siento pena por ti, de que tengas que rogarle a los novios de otras personas por amor - y me aleje

Lo dice, la que esta enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera la recuerda- me dijo y me di vuelta y ella esta mirando a todas- Por lo menos a mi Hudson jamás me olvidara, si saben a lo que me refiero- añadió riéndose y ahora me canse…

Finn POV

Al entrar al club, ya casi todos están aquí, y están todos mirando algo, mas bien alguien…Santana

A lo mejor la raptaron los aliens- dijo Artie confundido, y Tina, Sam, Mercedes y Lauren asienten, y Puck solo la mira…

YA DEJEN DE MIRARME- grito de pronto Santana, que no lleva su uniforme de porrista y tiene el cabello suelto

Es que no entendemos- dijo confundida Tina

Donde esta tu traje de porrista, que llevabas en la mañana- le pregunto Puck, mientras yo me siento lejos de Santana, e iba a abrir la boca, cuando escuche unas risas familiares, una que extraño mucho, y al mirar hacia la puerta…Quinn, en su traje de porrista, viene con Rachel riéndose…pero Rachel tampoco esta en su traje de porrista…y tiene el cabello mojado

De que se rien- les pregunto Sam levantándose y parándose al lado de Quinn, y esta le sonrio…

De mi- dijo de pronto Mike entrando y las dos se pusieron a reir de nuevo- Que iba a saber yo que un Capri no es solo un chocolate- dijo molesto y avergonzado

Que paso- dijo enojada de pronto entrando Brittany al salón, y Quinn y Rachel dejaron de reirse, y esto es raro, Brittany molesta, jamás la había visto asi- Hablen- añadió mirando a Rachel y Santana

De que hablas Britt- le pregunto Artie

Rach y San se pelearon en el fango- dijo molesta mirando a Artie, y todos están choqueados- Y la coach las suspendió por una semana, y quiero saber porque-

Primero, lo primero- dijo Puck interrumpiéndonos a todos, que también queremos saber- Porque yo no supe de esto- añadió serio y las miro a ambas, y todos rolaron los ojos

Quien empezó- pregunto Mercedes

Berry- dijo Santana y todos miraron a Rachel

La verdad es que si mal no recuerdo fuiste Tu la que me llamo "doña cuernitos"- dijo molesta Rachel y todos miran a Santana

Y después seguiste tratando de provocar a Rachel- dijo Quinn y todos la miramos- Hasta que se te ocurrió usar la mala memoria de Finn y decir que a Ti claro que te recordara después de que pasen los años con el sexo que le das, o no se que estupidez- añadio molesta, que rayos

Pero la verdad es que lo que haga con el Quarterback me tiene sin cuidado- dijo Rachel y todos están choqueados, yo no después de lo que me dijo, pero me duele, soy el maldito Quarterback otra vez…retrocedimos hasta el primer año…y ahora esta mirando a Santana- Pero ya me canse de que quieras pasar por encima de mi, ZORRA MARIMACHO- la insulto y todos incluido yo, tenemos la boca abierta, Rachel jamás insulta a nadie…

CIERRA LA BOCA ENANA NARIGONA DEFORME- le grito Santana parándose y mirando a Rachel con cara de que quiere golpearla, y Rachel tiene cara de estar lista para recibir el golpe…

BASTA- grito Brittany y Santana se sento y Rachel miro para otro lado

Bien, para resumir- dijo Quinn teniendo la atención de todos- Rachel se le tiro por atrás a Santana, y esta perdió el equilibrio y ambas empezaron a jalonearse el cabello y rodaron hacia el fango y siguieron peleando, y no podíamos separarlas- pauso tomando aire y continuo- Hasta que llego la coach y las tomo a ambas y se las llevo a la oficina-

Vaya, y yo me lo perdi- dijo triste y melancolicamente Puck

No vuelvan a hacerlo- dijo Brittany- Promentanlo- añadió mirándolas a ambas- Haganlo-

Lo prometo- dijeron Rachel y Santana al mismo tiempo mirando a Brittany

Porque tu no sabias Britt- le pregunto Artie cuando ella por fin se sento a su lado

Tenia hora al medico a esa hora- dijo triste- Sino no hubiera pasado nada-

Y en eso Schue entro, miro a Santana y Rachel con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada, y empezó…

Despues de que la hora termino, quería preguntarle a Rachel como estaba, pero se fue con Quinn y Sam antes de que pudiera acercármele, y fui a mi casillero, ahora tengo practicas, y mientras estaba en este, alguien me toco el hombro y no es otra que Santana que me arrojo un beso, y yo solo volvi a mi casillero, y al terminar, voy a los camerinos y afuera de la puerta no están otros que Rachel y Puck, y ella le tiene la cara agarrada con las manos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue…y a mi me hierve la sangre…Maldito Puck…

Al entrar a los camerinos Puck esta en su bolso, y no hay nadie mas aquí aun, y yo no aguante, y arroje mi bolso…que sono y el miro

ASI QUE NO TE BASTO CON ARRUINAR MI RELACION CON QUINN, TAMBIEN TENIAS QUE HACERLO CON RACHEL- le grite

Yo arruine tu relación con Rachel- me pregunto como si nada

ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO, SABIENDO LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA, Y ADEMAS TE ATREVES A NEGARLO- le volvi a gritar furioso

No niego, ni afirmo nada Hudson- me dijo tranquilo- solo me sorprende que creas que YO arruine tu relación con Rachel-

LA BESASTE, SABIENDO QUE ERA MI NOVIA-

Ah, si- dijo como si nada- Nos besamos, por MALDITO JUEGO- añadió gritando

ESO LO SE AHORA-

Y PORQUE RAYOS NO VAS Y RECUPERAS A TU CHICA, EN VEZ DE ESTAR GRITANDOME A MI- me grito el

PORQUE ELLA NO QUIERE NADA CONMIGO-

ENTONCES ESTA CLARO- dijo y ahora estoy confundido

No entiendo- le dije

MALDICION FINNESA- dijo arrojando lo que tenia en la mano y respiro hondo- Mientras jugábamos, todos los que estábamos con Rachel, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn y Sam, le preguntamos si ya te había perdonado y respondió que si, y todos, me incluyo respiramos aliviados- dijo- Mucho drama, bueno después le toco a Rachel, y Tina le pregunto a quien de la mesa, JAMAS besaría y dijo que yo-

Pero te beso- le dije

Si, esperate todavía no termino- me dijo y yo asentí- Dijo que yo, por lo que significaría para ti, si me besaba, Quinn y todo eso- y yo asentí- y todos entendimos, hasta que pronto la cara de Rachel cambio de felicidad a tristeza, y estaba mirando algo, y al ver que miraba, era a TI-

A Mi-

Si- me dijo- Y al ver entendimos porque estaba triste, estabas con Santana imbécil- y ahora cai en cuenta en lo que me dijo Kurt, que hacia con Santana en la fiesta en vez de estar con Rachel- Mientras Rachel pensaba en perdonarte y olvidar todo y volver con su Finny, tu estabas COQUETEANDO con Santana-

No-

Si, Finnesa, lo hacias-

Que no-

QUE SI- me dijo exasperado- No lo haces de forma consciente, pero Rachel dijo que no era la primera vez, y fue por eso, que le dije que era hora de darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina-

De que hablas-

Rachel viéndote coquetear con una de las chicas que siempre la ha hecho sentirse mal, acerca de ella misma-

Un minuto, ellas son amigas- lo interrumpi

Si, pero mas bien es tolerancia, realmente no las entiendo, pero se que la razón por la que No pelean es por Brittany, y además porque Rachel es una de las favoritas de Sue, el punto es que Santana y Berry se llevan y no se llevan, de acuerdo- dijo

De acuerdo, sigue-

Bien Berry estaba sufriendo, y para mi tu merecías sufrir, y por eso la bese- me dijo- Y Mike y Sam hicieron los ruidos para llamar Tu atención- dijo- Aunque jamás pensé que la botaras asi-

Estaba molesto y herido, jamás pensé que ella pudiera ser mala- le dije

No lo es- me dijo- Yo fui el malo- y lo mire- verla sufrir asi, me dolio, además que ella siempre me apoya en todo- dijo-

Lo se, se que son amigos- e hicimos silencio un rato…

Bueno, ya sabes, perdiste a Berry, porque coqueteas con Santana, y porque a pesar de que Rachel te ama, ya su confianza en los otros esta por el suelo, y digamos que su piedra, y en especial la que tenia contigo, no ha sido tan dura como ella creía- me dijo

Que paso después de que me fui de la fiesta- le pregunte

Se fue con Quinn y Sam, y Sam me dijo que Rachel se bajo corriendo del auto y se metió a la casa de Quinn como loca, y que Quinn se despidió de el y se metió, esa noche iba a pasar la noche en tu casa, porque sus papas no estaban, por lo que Quinn llamo a Kurt explicándole para no tener problemas con tu mama y Burt- me conto

Eso explica la mirada de desaprobación que me dio Kurt cuando llegue-

Sip- dijo levantándose Puck- Si quieres recuperarla, ve por ello, pero vas a necesitar un buen plan, porque ahora Rachel esta en el estado "veo a Finn y corro"- me dijo divertido

Porque te beso afuera de los camerinos- le dije

Porque aun estoy triste por no ver la pelea entre ella y Santana- y yo lo mire confundido- Vamos Finnesa, dos gatas ardientes en el fango, peleando- dijo alucinado- ES UN SUEÑO-

No has cambiado nada- le dije riéndome

No en eso- me dijo y ahora se puso serio- Si la vuelves a tener de vuelta no la lastimes, porque la próxima vez Mike, Sam y YO te matamos- y con eso se fue…

* * *

Bueno ojala les haya gustado :) por cierto penultimo capitulo :(, si quieren el final dejenme a lo menos 5 comentarios :)


	28. Chapter 30

Capitulo Final...

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual que en Glee :)

* * *

30

NAVIDAD

Finn POV

Bien, chicos- dijo Schue entrando al salón, mientras todos arreglamos el salón con motivos navideños- Parece que se me adelantaron con lo de la navidad-

Nos pareció que necesitamos adecuarnos a las festividades- le dije y el asintió

Por eso mismo- dijo Schue feliz- Es que la asignación de la semana es- añadió y sus suspensos- Cantar villancicos navideños- y todos están felices, y al mirar a Rachel, ella y Puck se están mirando, y teniendo una especie de conversación silenciosa, y yo quiero golpear a Puck, y al mirar mas a Rachel, me di cuenta que ya no lleva el collar que le regale con mi nombre…

Rayos, debo encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros…

Rachel POV

Si bien la verdad es divertido hacer cosas para la fiestas, al parecer al Sr. Schuester se le olvida que hay dos de miembros de Nuevas Direcciones que son judías…asi que cuando el Sr. Schue nos dijo su idea, mi mirada se fue silenciosamente a la de Noah, y este tiene la misma expresión mia, aunque creo que Noah esta pensando una obsenidad, asi que mejor deje de mirarlo…

Por cierto deje de usar el collar que Finn me regalo, sacarlo de mi vida será difícil, pero debo hacerlo, por mi sanidad mental…además que hace poco pase por el salón del coro y Finn y Santana estaban sonriéndose y pasándola bastante bien, y aparentando que no paso nada, asi que se que mi decisión fue la correcta…

Rachel- alguien me llama y al ver es Artie

Hola, pasa algo- le pregunte

Si, podemos hablar en privado- me pregunto mirando para todos lado

Claro- le dije confundida y nos metimos en un salón- Y que paso-

Tenemos un serio problema- me dijo serio y apurado- Es Brittany- añadió preocupado

Que pasa, con Britt- pregunte confundida, se que tuvieron sus problemas antes de las locales, pero se arreglaron rápido y Brittany ha estado sonriendo cada vez mas

Aun cree en Santa- me dijo finalmente y lo mire confundida

Te refieres al viejo gordo con traje-

Siiii- me dijo arrastrando la "i"

Y eso es un problema, porque- le pregunte

Rachel, hablas en serio- me pregunto ahora algo molesto- Por supuesto que es un problema, sobre todo cuando le pidió de regalo para esta navidad de que "YO" pueda caminar- y mi boca se hizo un "O"- Y ambos sabemos que eso no pasara- añadió triste

Lo siento- le dije y el negó con la cabeza- Bueno, primero, dejame explicarme- me miro confundido- Soy judía y yo de por si no creo en "Santa"- y el hizo un "O" con la boca- Pero algo en lo que creo es en el espíritu de la navidad, en ayudar a los que tienen menos, mis papas me enseñaron a ser agradecida, asi que por eso festejamos de cierta forma la navidad, pero nada mas que eso, es por ello que no le veo el problema- y pause y Artie asiente- Pero entiendo tu preocupación- y el ahora asiente- Y tienes algo en mente para que Britt desista de su deseo-

Desistir de su deseo- me pregunto confundido

Bueno, dudo que sea muy fácil convencerla que "Santa" no existe- le dije y el asintió entendiendo y se le ilumino la cara

Creo tener una idea- me dijo y yo lo segui mirando para que continuara- Pero necesitaremos un traje de Santa- añadió

Puedo conseguir uno- le dije

Genial- me respondió Artie- Y ahora necesitamos un Santa-

O, un cuerpo de Santa- le dije y el asintió- Coach Beiste- dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reimos- Debes encontrar la forma de que sea parte- le dije

De acuerdo, yo me encargo- me dijo feliz y empezamos a salir del salón donde estábamos- Ademas, creo que los demás quieren ayudar también- y yo le sonreí feliz

Avisame cuando la coah este dentro- le dije- Y yo hago lo demás- y el asintió y ahora nos separamos…

Finn POV

Todos están emocionados por lo de las fiestas, y me di cuenta que Puck y Quinn, tenían razón, Santana no deja de acercaseme, especialmente cuando Rachel esta cerca…y no es solo que se acerque, sino que también es toda seducción, y me pone nervioso…asi que mientras eramos los últimos en el salón, decidi cortarla por lo sano…

Santana- la llame, antes de que se vaya y ella me esta mirando- Debes dejar de actuar como lo haces conmigo- añadi

Por- me pregunto

Porque no es correcto- le dije y su cara es de molestia- Ademas de que tu sabes que estoy enamorado de Rachel- y ahora su cara no es de molestia, sino que tiene una emoción, que no se leer- Se que la detestas, por alguna razón- continue- Pero eso no significa que tengas que meterte entre ella y yo- y ahora para mi sorpresa se largo a reir…y se sigue riendo…y me esta poniendo nervioso porque no entiendo nada…

Puedes dejar de reírte- le pedi molesto y ella paro- No es chistoso, estoy tratando de hacerte entender que debes de dejar de meterte en mi vida-

No- me dijo seria y simplemente y ahora yo no entiendo, y se esta acercando a mi- Jamas te dejare tener una relación con Berry - me dijo seria

Porque- le dije molesto

Eso lo se yo, y TU jamás lo sabras- y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero la segui

SANTANA- le grite por el pasillo, pero ella solo siguió su camino, y estoy mas confundido

Finn- me llamo alguien y al ver es Puck- Pasa algo- me pregunto confundido y yo no le respondi, sino que solo entre al salón del coro y patee una silla, porque realmente ya no entiendo nada- QUE RAYOS FINNESA- me pregunto confundido de nuevo Puck, y se que me siguió al salón

No se que mierda, se trae Santana, pero te juro que lo averiguare- le dije

De que hablas- me pregunto

Acabo de pedirle que se aleje de mi y deje de meterse conmigo y con Rachel, y sabes lo que me dijo- y Puck negó con la cabeza- "No, jamás te dejare tener una relación con Berry" y cuando le pregunte porque, me dijo que eso ella lo sabia y jamás yo me enteraría- y Puck tiene una cara de confusión igual que la mia- Puedes creerlo, esta loca-

De que esta loca- me dijo Puck- Lo esta- y yo asentí- Ahora lo extraño es que…- y Puck se paro en seco- Pero eso seria imposible-

Que seria imposible- le pregunte confundido

No, no te preocupes- me dijo mirando- Mira. No te preocupes por Santana, solo no le sigas el juego, y asegurate de que si quieres a Rachel de nuevo, hacérselo saber- me dijo y yo asenti- Y ahora me voy, porque tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos-

Nos vemos- le dije y el se fue…y tiene razón, ya hable con Santana, mas alla no puedo hacer…pero es molesto…

NN POV

Lopez- dijo Puck llegando al casillero de esta y esta lo miro confundida, pero el solo le tomo el brazo y se la llevo

Sueltame, animal- le dijo Santana, y Puck la metió a un salón y cerro la puerta detrás de el- Que rayos te crees que eres- le dijo molesta

Cual es tu juego, Satan- le pregunto Puck cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho- Y no nos vamos de aquí hasta que me lo expliques-

No se de que hablas- le dijo ella sin importancia

Si sabes- le dijo el- Pero te refresco la memoria- y ella lo miro confundida- Finn y Rachel-

No se de que hablas-

Y yo ya te dije que si sabes- le dijo- Primero la estupidez de una teoría y ahora lo que le dijiste a Finn y te cito "jamás lo dejaras tener una relación con Berry", que rayos Santana-

Primero mi teoría era cierta- le dijo ella cruzando los brazos- y es "mi" teoría, por tanto yo decido si la comparto- añadió- Y segundo lo que le dije a Hudson solo lo dije para molestarlo- añadió

Eso no es cierto- le dijo Puck- Yo te conozco mejor que nadie- y ella lo miro molesta- Tu jamás dices nada que de verdad no sientas- añadió- Eres malditamente honesta-

Cree lo que quieras, Puckerman- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta- No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de mis acciones- añadió- Y menos a ti-

Solo quiero entender, Santana, porque la única razón, por la que le dijiste a Finn lo que le dijiste- le dijo Puck- Es que estes…- y Santana lo mira solamente sin emoción alguna, esperando que continue…

Pero al parecer no puede terminar lo que dice- Lo cual es imposible, especialmente por la persona de que estamos hablando- añadió finalmente confundido

Bueno, eso quiere decir que no me conoces tan bien- le respondió ella abriendo la puerta- Nos vemos- pauso- N.o.a.h- y con eso se fue…y otra vez Puck esta confundido y ahora no puede culpar al alcohol de que escucho lo que escucho…

Rachel POV

Artie me aviso que todo estaba acordado con la coach Beiste, asi que el plan tomo su curso…

Mientras el Sr. Schue nos hizo presentarnos enfrente de los maestros de la escuela y cantamos "Welcome Christmas" (*)…después de cantar nos convidaron algunos aperitivos que tenían, asi que compartimos con ellos un rato agradable…aunque me di cuenta de que Noah sigue mirando extraño a Santana…parece confundido…

Noah- le dije acercándomele y le puse una mano en el hombro y el me esta mirando- Esta todo bien- le pregunte

Si, porque lo preguntas- me dijo confundido

Pareces en otro mundo- le dije

Te refieres al del…-

No- le dije rápidamente y el se puso a reir- No es divertido, Noah- y el paro de reir abruptamente

Puedo hacerte una pregunta- me dijo serio y yo asentí, son raras las veces que se pone serio- Porque me llamas Noah-

Bueno, es bastante simple a decir verdad- le dije- Es tu nombre, y me agrada- añadi y el no parece convencido- Ademas que es mas tu, de lo que admitirias-

A que te refieres- me pregunto confundido

Es como lo que te dije en el camerino- le conteste- cuando te dije que se como eres en el fondo, que te preocupas por los demás, que eres leal, y cariñoso- le sonreí- Noah es que el que me hace sentir orgullosa, y el que me hace querer ser tu amiga- y el me mira sin poder creer lo que le digo- Solo toma lo que hiciste por mi con la canción, no sabia que hacer respecto a lo que estaba pasando con Finn- pause- Y gracias a tu ayuda pude tomar una decisión, difícil, pero que es buena para mi- y ahora me abrazo

Gracias- me dijo y yo lo apreté fuerte- Feliz Hannukah, Rach- añadió y lo mire sonriéndole sin soltarlo

Feliz Hannukah Noah- le dije y ahora nos soltamos- Y soy yo la que tengo que darte las gracias- y el solo sonríe…y lo mejor es que es una sonrisa de verdad, no su usual sonrisa seductura…

Y después nos fuimos todos al salón del coro…y al llegar todos nos quedamos paralizados…

Ante nosotros estaban Brittany y Artie…pero Artie no tenia su silla de ruedas…No, estaba parado, con unos aparatos mecanicos…pero esta parado…

Nos contaron que lo encontraron en casa de Brittany, al lado del árbol de navidad…y Brittany nos dijo que Santa se los mando…y todos los abrazamos…y creo que ahora empezare a creer mas en Santa…

Finn POV

Fue genial ver a Artie parado…y ahora todos se están despidiendo, ya que empiezan las vacaciones de invierno…

Rach- le dije acercándome y ella que esta abrazada con Brittany, me miro- Podemos hablar- y ella asintió y se acerco a mi- Se que ambos cometimos errores, pero realmente me gustaría arreglar las cosas- le dije y se que todos nos observan…

No- me dijo seria mirándome a los ojos- Lo que dije cuando te llame, era en serio Finn- añadió- Y aunque no lo fuera, No estoy lista para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- continuo- Me lastimaste demasiado y se que yo también hice lo mismo contigo, y ambos necesitamos tiempo-

De acuerdo- le dije resignado, porque se que no la hare cambiar de opinión, todo esta muy reciente- Felices Fiestas, entonces- le dije

Felices Fiestas- añadió sonriendo y con eso tomo sus cosas y se fue con Quinn y Sam…y con eso me despedi del resto y también me fui a casa…

Me encontró con Kurt en la sala…

Todo bien- me pregunto al sentarme a su lado y yo negué con la cabeza- Dale tiempo Finn- y yo asentí

Eso mismo me pidió ella- le dije- Y tiene razón, ambos lo necesitamos-

Bueno las vacaciones les darán ese tiempo a ambos- añadió Kurt

Si- le dije mirando el televisor…solo espero que dejar pasar el tiempo no sea un error…

FIN?

* * *

Si claro Fin, y ahora una sorpresita para mi proximo fic...

* * *

30.2

RESOLUCION PARA EL NUEVO AÑO

Rachel POV

Despues de las fiestas, tome una resolución, que se que a muchos de ustedes no les gustara, porque aman mi unión con Finn…"Finchel", pero estoy cansada de vivir en el pasado…y Finn es demasiado pasado, y estoy segura de que lo que sucedió con Santana, solo vino a demostrar que no eramos tan fuerte como pareja como creeiamos, y realmente me lleva a preguntarme, si ello no hubiera pasado, que tanto Finn y yo llegaríamos a lastimarnos eventualmente.

Por eso he decidido que al volver a la escuela, me enfocare en mi y en lo que yo necesito. A pesar de que eso signifique jamás volver con Finn Hudson y estar sola.

* * *

Primero, espero realmente que no me odien, pero estoy tratando de ser fiel a lo que sucede en Glee, pero claro esta que lo yo lo manipulo a mi manera y mi Rachel no anda como loca detras de Finn, ella tiene dignidad...

Ahora con respecto a Santana, no puedo decirles cuales son sus intenciones, y lo que Puck no puede decir, bueno digamos que esta en lo correcto, pero ustedes aun no pueden saberlo, no hay gracia si se los digo...

Y finalmente debo hacerles una confesion, la razon por la que me estanque y no podia escribir este fic, es porque es Finchel y YO ya no soy Finchel fanatica, Finn me ha ido decepcionando capitulo a capitulo, y ya no le veo potencial como pareja para Rachel...pero, tampoco significa que Rachel se vaya a olvidar de el facilmente, ademas en mi saga tienen historia y eso es dificil de dejar de lado...

Pero bueno, espero que me perdonen por ya no adorar Finchel y que igualmente lean la continuacion de este fic "My Gleek 3C", besitos para todos, y ojala me sigan leyendo :)


End file.
